On était trop différents
by miacavill
Summary: 5 ans après, voilà qu'Hermione se retrouve à Poudlard pour assister à la première réunion des anciens élèves... Qui aurait-cru qu'à partir de là, sa vie prendrait un tout autre tournant ? Certainement pas elle. Mais on ne ressort jamais indemne d'une rencontre avec un Malefoy, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de Drago...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter et je dois dire que je suis excitée à l'idée de la partager avec vous**

 **Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres, l'inspiration se chargera de me le dire**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je suis ouverte aux critiques et suggestions**

 **Des bisous,**

 _ **MIA**_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à l'illustre JK Rowling, ce ne sont en aucun cas les miens. Seule l'histoire m'appartient_.

* * *

 _Décembre, Londres._

À peine le mois de décembre venait-il de pointer son nez que la neige avait commencé à tomber en rafales sur tout Londres. Les flocons, bercés par le vent, s'écrasaient sur les toits de la ville et s'accumulaient dans les rues jusqu'à former une fine couche ivoire sur laquelle les rayons de soleil venaient se frotter. Hermione, perchée sur des talons aiguilles, parcourant son appartement à la recherche de son sac, ne prêtait guère attention à ce spectacle.

Elle était affreusement en retard, contrairement à ses habitudes, et tentait de faire au mieux pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps ses amis qui l'attendaient au bas de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait, elle attrapa son manteau, gratifia Pattenrond d'une caresse et s'élança dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle poussa enfin la porte de son immeuble et que trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, le rouge lui monta au joue. Embarrassée, elle n'en oublia pas pour autant de saluer amicalement Harry et Ginny avant de rejoindre James, son compagnon. À cette pensée, elle grimaça. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de petit-ami étant donné que cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à remettre leur relation en question. Après s'être séparé de Ron, avec qui fort heureusement elle avait gardé une amitié intacte, Hermione commençait à ressentir les mêmes symptômes que lors de sa précédente relation. La sensation que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait, son envie de liberté alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir un homme tendre et attentionné, cette gêne lorsque, dans la conversation, l'idée d'un futur était abordée.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un baiser de James qui lui demanda si elle était prête. Après un hochement de tête qu'elle espéra enjoué, toute la petite troupe transplana à Pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la sorcière fut ravie de retrouver le paysage pittoresque de ce village qu'elle aimait tant. Il lui semblait que sa jeunesse était bien loin derrière elle alors qu'il y a cinq ans encore, elle foulait ses lieux au lendemain de la victoire contre Voldemort. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie avait repris son cours, effaçant petit à petit les ravages pour retrouver le charme désuet et chaleureux du coin.

Les quatre amis marchaient ensemble dans la neige, arpentant les lieux comme si c'était hier encore qu'ils venaient se régaler de bières au beurre. Un groupe d'elfes chantaient non loin et les décorations de Noël étaient déjà sorties. Des visages familiers apparurent et des sourires furent échangés. Finalement, elle avait peut-être bien fait d'accepter de venir. Mais Hermione regrettait que Ron n'ai pas pu venir. Il ne manquerait que lui, le dernier élément du trio qui autrefois avait connu bien des aventures en ces lieux.

Le petit groupe flâna encore un peu mais lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard afin de retrouver leur bonne vieille école pour une remontée dans le temps. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les grandes portes du château, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule dont la poitrine se gonflait de fierté et de mélancolie. Comme il était bon de retrouver le théâtre de sept années d'aventures. Les sombres évènements qui avaient bien pu se dérouler ici étaient derrière eux et la nouvelle jeunesse du château balayait d'un revers les souvenirs macabres qu'abritaient ces murs. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa splendeur et prestance d'autrefois.

James débarrassa la jeune femme de son manteau alors qu'Harry faisait de même avec sa fiancée puis le groupe s'avança jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle où avait lieu la réception. Hermione fut ébahie de voir le monde qui s'y trouvait et constata que tout le monde avait fait le déplacement. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient étudié ici, ses amis, ses anciennes connaissances, les fantômes du château, les professeurs… Si la jolie brune n'avait pas autant gagné en sagesse et maturité, elle se serait laissé aller à quelques larmes. Les blasons des différentes maisons étaient fièrement érigés et elle remarqua même une bannière réalisée à l'aide d'un sort spécialement pour l'occasion. Flottant dans l'air sous le ciel étoilé, on pouvait y lire :

 _Première réunion des anciens élèves_

Cela lui apporta une joie qui, ces derniers temps, se faisait rare. Ne se rassasiant pas du spectacle, elle retombait des années en arrière en voyant d'anciens étudiants s'embrasser dans les couloirs, rire aux éclats, se chamailler.

\- On y va ? Demanda Ginny dont le regard trahissait son excitation.

\- Allons-y, sourit-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie.

Elles entrèrent dans l'immense salle qui abritait plus qu'une simple réunion de retrouvailles, un vrai gala se présentait sous leurs yeux. Les tables avaient été repoussées et réparties de manière à ce qu'une large piste de danse occupe le centre et de nombreuses fleurs et autres artifices décoraient la salle. Les garçons rejoignirent les filles et James s'approcha d'Hermione pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- T'ais-je dit à quel point tu es resplendissante ce soir ?

La jeune femme fut ravie du compliment mais gênée de cette marque d'affection. Pour se donner bonne contenance, elle rajusta sa cravate dont le bleu était le témoin de son appartenance à Serdaigle. Jetant un œil autour d'elle, Hermione constata que tout le monde avait respecté le code vestimentaire. Le carton d'invitation avait été précis sur ce point, il fallait être élégant et rappeler sa maison, cela pouvait se faire avec des accessoires, des couleurs, des enchantements... Tout était permis. De ce fait, Hermione avait sorti du placard une longue robe rouge qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais porté. L'occasion s'était enfin présentée et voilà qu'elle arborait fièrement une robe bustier sirène dont le tissu collait à sa peau comme si le vêtement avait été fait pour elle. C'était un coup de folie que d'avoir choisi de porter ça. L'intégralité du dos était dénudée mais il était loin le temps où la jeune sorcière rougissait lorsqu'on la regardait. En cinq ans, elle avait décidément bien changé.

Ne se trouvant pas spécialement belle, elle devait reconnaître que ce soir, elle resplendissait. Les formes qu'elle avait acquises étaient mises en valeur, ses yeux foncés ressortaient grâce à un maquillage bien pensé et sa chevelure aux reflets ambrés cascadait dans son dos en de légères boucles. La touche finale à tout ça était ses escarpins dorés qui achevaient de rappeler son appartenance à Gryffondor.

Les deux couples furent bientôt accostés par d'anciens amis qu'ils n'avaient pas revus et les conversations enjouées fusèrent. Seamus avait un lion qui rugissait sur sa cravate, Dean en avait un dessiné sur la joue, Luna portait une robe bleue et un chapeau à plumes, Hannah Abott, la femme de Neville, avait un petit blaireau sur l'épaule alors que son époux s'était contenté d'une veste rouge avec un mouchoir de poche doré. D'autres personnes encore se joignirent à eux mais bientôt, la très respectée Minerva McGonagall monta l'estrade et se plaça derrière le pupitre. Les voix se tarirent et la directrice se lança dans un discours.

\- C'est avec grand plaisir que cette année Poudlard rouvre ses portes pour accueillir ses anciens élèves et notamment la génération sans laquelle le monde sorcier ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie d'être venu malgré ce que cela peut raviver que d'être ici… il est certain que même si Poudlard renait de ses cendres, nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ici et les pertes dans nos rangs. Cette école a marqué bon nombre de générations que ce soit les étudiants ou les professeurs. Je suis fière de vous annoncer que cette année, l'école rouvrira ses portes aux apprentis sorciers et abritera de nouveau des jeunes talents qui comme vous, marqueront notre monde.

La salle applaudit mais la directrice poursuivit :

\- Cette réunion est avant tout dans un but de mémoire à nos disparus mais aussi un gage de tolérance envers les sorciers qui se trouvent ici, peu importe leur passé. Nous empruntons tous dans notre vie des voies dangereuses mais n'oubliez pas, peu importe le chemin, le plus important est l'endroit où nous allons.

La septuagénaire lança un regard à la partie de la salle où se regroupait les serpentards.

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs car avant d'être des sorciers, nous sommes humains. Chaque personne se trouvant dans l'enceinte de ce château a son lot d'actions dont elle n'est pas fière mais ne tournez pas le dos aux gens de votre communauté. De nombreux sorciers se sont fait manipuler, ont agis sous le règne de la terreur, de la manipulation, de la torture… et se sont repentis. Je souhaite que cette réunion consolide l'union qui autrefois fortifiait ces murs. Que cette soirée soit sous le joug du pardon et du renouveau !

Des applaudissements fusèrent de toute part et Hermione croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il était triste, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. S'excusant auprès de James, elle rejoignit son acolyte tandis que Lavande accablait Ginny de questions à propos du mariage à venir.

\- Harry… est-ce que ça va ? Et ne t'avises pas de hocher la tête en pensant me berner.

\- C'est juste que… Poudlard… C'est différent. Je veux dire…

\- Sans Dumbledore, Rogue, Hagrid…

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione attrapa sa main et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant puis se résolut à le lâcher alors que Ginny suppliait Harry du regard de lui venir en aide. Il était vrai que revenir à l'école et ne plus voir certains des visages qui caractérisaient les lieux avait un drôle d'effet.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit James en grande conversation avec des anciens coéquipiers de son équipe de Quidditch. Puis il leva les yeux et sembla la chercher. La jeune femme s'esquiva et traversa la foule afin d'échapper à son partenaire. C'était puéril mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à son bras et d'être obligée de garder la face durant les conversations entre Serdaigles. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, elle se balada d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, échangeant quelques mots avec d'anciennes connaissances qui cherchaient à savoir ce qu'était devenue l'héroïne. Elle se contentait de phrases courtes et vagues puis prétextait que son compagnon l'attendait avant de partir dans une autre direction.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle pensait passer du bon temps avec ses amis mais Harry et Ginny étaient occupés, ses autres amis dansaient sur la piste où se mélangeaient aux autres maisons et les personnes qui lui parlaient s'intéressaient plus à son palmarès qu'autre chose. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir Ron à ses côtés ce soir. Il détestait ce genre de mondanités et savait distraire la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci s'ennuyait. Quant à James, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de prétendre que tout allait bien. Hermione était une personne sincère et elle ne voulait pas continuer ainsi et risquer de faire souffrir son compagnon. À défaut d'être fait pour elle, il restait quelqu'un d'intègre, de droit et d'extrêmement gentil. Elle devait se décider à lui parler. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait pour finalement repousser l'échéance. Le pauvre bougre se rendait bien compte que sa moitié l'évitait et il redoublait d'efforts pour arranger les choses.

Hermione remarqua un coin tranquille et s'y engagea afin de trouver un peu de solitude. Une fois éloignée de l'agitation qui régnait au milieu de la pièce, la jeune femme attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'elle vida d'une traite avant de s'en reprendre une autre. À peine une demi-heure et elle était passée de l'excitation la plus totale au regret d'avoir écouté ses amis. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir tuer le temps ? Un plateau passa et la jeune femme saisit son troisième verre, soufflant de lassitude.

\- Qui aurait cru que Miss-je-sais-tout Granger sombrerait dans l'alcoolisme ? Lança une voix sarcastique derrière elle.

Avant même de se retourner, Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Son timbre de voix, l'intonation qui laissait supposer un sourire moqueur.

\- Malfoy… soupira-t-elle résignée.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle verrait en lui faisant face.

 **Des** **avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je commencerai par des remerciements pour l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction, cela me fait très plaisir !**

 **Merci _Lydouille_ , _keloush_ et _Victoriafaris_ pour votre review et bien sur merci à ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse avec la rencontre de nos deux personnages !**

* * *

Impressionnant dans un sombre costume vert, la jeune Gryffondor dut lever la tête pour pourvoir détailler son visage. Était-il si grand la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ? En tout cas il avait changé. Physiquement du moins. Il avait beau être reconnaissable elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le Serpentard qui était autrefois l'ombre de lui-même, maigre, ravagé, laissait place à un jeune homme dont la carrure s'était étoffée et dont le visage rayonnait. Elle n'imaginait jusqu'alors pas à quel point la liberté pouvait changer un homme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs et quelques mèches venaient lui retomber devant les yeux. Il se contenta d'y passer une main nonchalamment tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu translucide la fixaient. Il portait une chevalière en or blanc affichant un serpent qui se mordant la queue. À l'expression de la jeune femme, il lâcha, las, la voix trainante :

\- Cesse de me dévisager Granger.

Reprenant contenance, Hermione balaya la salle du regard, essayant de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait la sauver de l'embarras mais elle se trouvait bel et bien seule avec Malfoy et lorsqu'elle aperçut James qui la cherchait elle se décala le plus possible afin que le Serpentard la cache de sa vue. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était ridicule de préférer rester en compagnie de l'abruti qui l'avait martyrisé durant son enfance plutôt que d'être auprès de son compagnon. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que Malfoy pourrait bien faire de si horrible qu'il ne lui ait pas déjà fait ?

\- Essaierais-tu de trouver quelqu'un pour venir te sauver de mon horrible présence ?

Puis il observa attentivement la sorcière et comprit.

\- Ou si j'en juge à ton regard, tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un ?

\- A part toi ? Personne. Ironisa-t-elle.

Mais Hermione regretta bien vite car James venait de la repérer et l'appelait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Et merde, lâcha la jeune femme, gênée.

Cela fit bien rire Draco. Courageux les Gryffondors ? À en juger par son attitude, elle avait plutôt l'air de vouloir fuir. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure d'un athlète se frayer un chemin vers eux.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un Serdaigle Granger ? La taquina-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à me voir avec l'un de ta maison, répondit-elle agacée.

\- Remarque, ça ne peut pas être pire que Gryffondor. Au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas aux bras de tes _deux héros_ ?

La manière sarcastique dont il prononça les derniers mots eut le don de l'exaspérer davantage. Il n'était peut-être plus l'élève qui la tyrannisait mais il n'en restait pas moins le détestable et arrogant Malfoy dont les manières l'agaçaient. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que son cavalier arriva auprès d'elle, prêt à lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque à qui elle parlait.

\- Drago Malefoy ça par exemple ! Vous êtes venu ? N'avez-vous pourtant pas un grand match qui se prépare ?

\- Disons qu'un peu de bon temps en prévision de vendredi ne me fera pas de mal, répondit poliment le blond.

Hermione suivait leur conversation, un air écœuré sur le visage. Dans quelle dimension avait-elle atterri pour se trouver en la présence de Malfoy échangeant des banalités avec son compagnon ?

\- Fais pas cette tête Granger, tu ruines tous tes efforts pour paraître jolie.

\- Tu es un joueur de Quidditch ? Toi ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

Il hocha la tête, toujours avec cet air impassible qui ne laissait rien savoir de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Toujours aussi mystérieux et sans la moindre trace d'émotions, sauf quand il s'agit d'arrogance et de mépris. Cela avait le don de l'exaspérer.

\- Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Flèches d'Appleby. Et ses stats sont impressionnants. L'équipe a pris un sacré coup de jeune, commenta James admiratif.

Flatté, le blond tourna son visage vers elle, lui offrant une pleine vue sur un sourire fier et des yeux emplis d'insolence.

\- Jamais entendu parler, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Cela aurait pu avoir la capacité de m'atteindre si au moins tu t'y connaissais un minimum en sport.

\- Disons que je m'y connais suffisamment pour ne retenir que les noms de joueurs importants, rétorqua-t-elle avec audace.

Au moins la lionne n'avait pas perdu son répondant et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle était du genre à attaquer. Il était temps de commencer à se méfier de ses griffes. La musique ralentit, les lumières changèrent, plongeant la salle dans une atmosphère plus intime. Le jeune Serpentard regarda autour de lui. Tous ces couples qui dansaient, le romantisme qui se trouvait dans l'air lui donna envie de fuir. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière en face de lui, elle semblait gênée de la tournure. James se tourna vers la jolie brune.

\- Hermione, est ce que tu veux dans…

\- Puis-je t'emprunter ta fiancée ? Le coupa Malfoy froidement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de bégayer une réponse qu'il saisit le bras de la Gryffondor, qui ne percutait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et il l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Il allait se saisir de sa taille lorsqu'elle recula soudainement, reprenant conscience sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Bon sang Malfoy mais à quoi tu joues ?! Lança-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ton fiancé allait te demander de danser avec lui et de ce que j'ai vu tu n'es pas très encline à te retrouver seule avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Donc j'ai raison ?

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je veux me retrouver seule avec toi !

\- Oh détends toi un peu Granger, on est plus des enfants je pense qu'on peut se montrer civilisés.

\- Ah tu penses pouvoir te comporter comme tel ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, il tendit la main et après l'avoir regardée pendant un long moment, la jeune femme la saisit non sans afficher un air blasé. Le blond glissa celle encore valide dans le dos de la lionne et n'y rencontra que sa peau douce et chaude. Faisant glisser ses doigts plus bas, il se rendit compte de l'immense ouverture qui dévoilait la quasi-totalité de son corps, de sa nuque jusqu'à sa chute de rein.

\- Choix vestimentaire intéressant Granger, déclara-t-il un sourcil relevé. Je dirais même... audacieux.

\- Enlève tout de suite tes sales pattes de là où je te refais le nez une deuxième fois Malfoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, cela le fit rire.

\- Relax, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas mon genre.

\- Il n'empêche que ta main visqueuse est encore sur moi.

\- Il me semble que c'est comme ça qu'on danse.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du boire ces verres, voilà que je me retrouve à échanger quelques pas avec toi.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, même elle ne croyait pas à cette excuse pitoyable.

\- Avec ou sans alcool tu l'aurais fait quand même.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à James, il reporta un regard ironique sur elle mais elle vit dans ses prunelles une lueur amicale qui semblait briller.

\- Il est clair que toi et moi on se déteste. Je ne vais certainement pas le nier. Et ce, depuis notre première année. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce qu'il se passe entre le Serdaigle et toi ne te convient pas et tu cherches à fuir la situation. Pas très Gryffondorien tout ça.

Soufflant de résignation, Hermione ajouta :

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi perspicace la fouine ?

Ne réagissant pas à ce surnom ridicule, il fit preuve d'une extrême lucidité.

\- Les choses changent Granger, _j'ai_ changé.

L'élan de sincérité qui transperçait dans son timbre laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

\- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences… hésita-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'interroger quant à ma vie amoureuse comme une vulgaire collégienne, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

La jeune femme s'énerva et voulut se dégager mais il la retint avec douceur.

\- T'es vraiment impossible, toujours aussi abruti ! Quand vas-tu évoluer ?!

Des têtes se tournèrent et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Lui ne prêta pas attention aux regards et chercha à faire amende honorable.

\- Okay okay le paillasson, pas la peine de t'énerver…

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette insulte banale et sans saveur mais il se contenta de la regarder avec sérieux alors elle finit par se calmer.

\- J'aimerai avoir ta version de l'histoire. Je veux dire… j'ai entendu à propos de ta libération et tout ça, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre mais la seule image que j'ai de toi est celle du crétin que j'ai connu, œuvrant du mauvais côté, prêt à servir Voldemort…

Elle le sentit se raidir. À quoi pensait-elle en lui sortant une chose pareille ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés et depuis cinq ans elle ne l'avait jamais revu, pourquoi se confierait-il ? Elle s'entendit prononcer les mots :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je l'ai mérité.

Il resta silencieux un moment et elle crut qu'il ne lui reparlerait pas mais au bout de quelques minutes il rompit le silence.

\- Je n'ai jamais été le parfait exemple du gentil sorcier comme Saint Potter. Tout dans mon éducation pressentait que je suivrais les traces de mon père et les autres avant lui. J'ai été élevé selon des préceptes ancestraux et obsolètes. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais cela a fait de moi ce que j'étais et je n'en suis pas fier. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec les gens autour de moi. Toi la première. Mais c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, ce que mon père voulait que je sois. Il ne m'a jamais offert son amour alors j'ai tout fait pour avoir sa fierté et je réussissais enfin. Mais lorsque les choses se sont accélérées et que je me suis retrouvée à œuvrer du mauvais côté, j'ai compris que l'ampleur de mes actions ne se limitait pas à de simples insultes. Des gens mourraient si je choisissais de les suivre alors j'ai renoncé à cette voix. Severus m'a même parlé de l'Ordre à l'époque.

La jeune femme ne put cacher sa surprise mais ne dit rien, voulant écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- J'ai songé à fuir pour rejoindre votre camp. Mais les choses ne sont jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles le soient... Mon père a perçu le changement qui s'opérait en moi. Sa déception n'était rien face au dégoût qu'il éprouvait, au déshonneur qui l'attendait et la punition à laquelle il ferait face… alors il a utilisé des sorts de manipulation. Mais pire que ça, il a développé une potion qui enfermait ma moralité et inhibait le bon en moi. J'agissais comme si je n'avais plus d'âme, ne me rendant pas compte des répercussions. Puis j'ai commencé à développer une résistance, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore. La partie de mon esprit, celle que je voulais développer pour faire ressortir le bien en moi, m'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Rogue et son serment de me protéger ont du faire le reste mais il était trop tard, Voldemort s'est vite aperçu que je ne me rallierai pas à lui alors il a usé de l'Imperium sur moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas dénoncé lorsque nous étions au manoir… et pour ça que tu n'as pas la marque.

Le blond hocha la tête et Hermione le regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux avaient viré au gris ombrageux et la jeune femme se demanda si c'était un effet de lumière. Toutes ces révélations faisaient beaucoup à avaler et la sorcière se demanda si elle était prête à les encaisser. Toute sa vie, elle avait gardé l'image du manipulateur, arrogant et vil Draco Malfoy et il était dur pour elle, aux vues de ses actions passées, de le considérer autrement.

\- La suite tu la connais, l'emprisonnement de mon père, mon procès…

\- Ton innocence.

\- Je dois dire que Potter y a été pour beaucoup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton binoclard a reconnu lui-même que je n'étais pas responsable.

\- Harry et toi avez parlé ?!

Draco était surpris que la jeune femme ne soit pas au courant. N'étaient-ils pas meilleurs amis ? Le trio d'or. Où plutôt les trois petits cochons si l'on se référait au conte moldu.

\- T'enflammes pas Granger, cela remonte à cinq ans. On a juste enterré la hache de guerre, on est pas non plus devenu les meilleurs amis du monde.

Hermione était sidérée. À quel moment cette soirée était-elle devenue aussi bizarre ? Elle parlait à Malfoy sans animosité et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'Harry et lui ne se vouaient plus une guerre sans merci.

\- Il faut croire que les choses ont énormément changé en cinq ans, souffla la lionne.

Il ne s'était écoulé tout au plus que quelques minutes mais cela avait paru comme une éternité. Ces révélations traçaient petit à petit leur bout de chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, il la lâcha brutalement et se contenta de lui lancer :

\- Ravi de t'avoir revue Granger.

Et il s'éloigna, ne lui laissant pas savoir si c'était ironique ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Quelques instants plus tard, James revint à ses côtés et Ginny et Harry vinrent les rejoindre ainsi que quelques un de leurs amis.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure platine. Elle avait encore l'esprit en pleine confusion du fait de leur discussion... peu banale.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Lança Ginny, la sortant de ses réflexions.

Revenant parmi la conversation, la brune sourit faussement se prétendant fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle réussit à capter Harry un moment, elle en profita pour lui parler seul à seul de ce qui s'était passé.

\- J'ai parlé avec Malfoy ce soir.

Son ami semblait surpris mais nulle trace d'animosité sur ses traits.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ami avec lui ? Et surtout quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Lança la jeune femme.

\- Drago et moi ne sommes pas amis.

\- Drago hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hermione. Lui et moi nous sommes recroisé après la guerre. J'ai entendu son témoignage et me suis penché sur son dossier. Et il s'avère que je ne connaissais pas la moitié de ce qui se passait de son côté. En bref, lui et moi avons décidé de laisser derrière nous tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous et d'adopter une attitude cordiale. Ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?!

\- Parce que je sais comme il t'a fait souffrir et je ne voulais pas que tu crois que j'oubliais tout ça, je ne voulais pas te décevoir et encore moins te faire de mal.

\- Oh Harry…

Hermione enlaça son ami et ne put qu'être reconnaissante d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Ils furent rejoint par Luna, Parvati, Dean, Seamus et d'autres et les conversations reprirent, chacun cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu, comblant les lacunes en ce qui concernait la nouvelle vie des autres. L'ambiance fut joyeuse, comme au bon vieux temps, et la fête se prolongea jusque tard.

L'entente entre les maisons n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, tout le monde se mélangeait et on vit de plus en plus d'ex serpentards danser avec leurs anciens rivaux. Le discours de McGonagall avait porté ses fruits.

La soirée finie, tout le monde se salua chaudement, se promettant de prendre des nouvelles et chacun rentra chez lui prêt à retrouver sa petite vie.

* * *

Une fois qu'Hermione retrouva le confort de son appartement, elle ne laissa pas le temps à James de parler qu'elle lança avec sérieux :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Il ne comprit pas de suite de quoi elle parlait ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.

\- Malefoy.

\- C'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Hermione enfin… je parlais juste sport avec un membre de l'équipe que je soutiens.

\- J'ai bien compris m'enfin il s'agit de Malfoy on ne parle pas de Ludo Verpey ou Merwyn Finwick, il est juste poursuiveur. Dois-je te rappeler le rôle qu'il a joué dans la guerre ?

\- Hermione, Malfoy a été innocenté de quoique ce soit et il a été clairement démontré, avec des preuves solides, qu'il agissait sous la contrainte et par la suite sous l'emprise de sorts.

\- Je sais tout ça et de toute façon ça m'importe peu. On a tous des actes peu reluisant à notre actif mais lui c'est son fond qui est mauvais ! Il n'y a pas que dans ses actions qu'il s'est illustré. Et ce ne date pas de la guerre, c'est depuis son enfance. Alors je ne crois pas que lui faire confiance sois une bonne idée ! Et encore moins sympathiser avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dansé avec, rétorqua-t-il avec ironie. Je ne vais pas te faire l'éloge de ce type. Cependant quand bien même, qui te dit qu'en 5 ans il n'a pas changé ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu, il reste l'arrogant Serpentard que j'ai connu. Il a peut être laissé de côté les insultes mais je ne suis pas prête pour autant à oublier qui il était.

\- Personne ne te demande d'être ami avec lui. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?

La fixant de ses grands yeux verts, il attendait patiemment que la jeune femme daigne enfin lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Soufflant de lassitude, elle se contenta de répondre :

\- Rien je suis fatiguée c'est tout. J'ai une longue semaine qui m'attend.

Il n'était pas dupe mais voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Et d'espace. Il fit semblant de se montrer convaincu et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bien, je vais rentrer. Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve chez Fleury & Bott samedi ? On pourrait ensuite aller déjeuner ensemble après ?

Il savait que proposer à la brune d'aller à la librairie lui garantissait toujours une réponse positive.

\- D'accord.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Après avoir échangé un baiser rapide, il quitta son appartement et la jeune femme put enfin décompresser. Cette soirée s'était révélée étonnante et contre toute attente, elle repensa aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, notamment sa conversation avec son ancien ennemi.

Peu encline à dormir malgré sa reprise du travail le lendemain, Hermione entreprit de faire quelques recherches sur le blond. Pensant y passer quelques minutes, il s'avéra qu'une heure plus tard, la sorcière parcourait encore des articles détaillant la nouvelle vie de Malfoy. Après s'être intéressée à son procès, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers son parcours post-poudlard notamment sa carrière grandissante dans le Quidditch. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il était ainsi reconnu. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, notamment à cause de sa réputation de mangemorts mais petit à petit il avait fait son bout de chemin, se montrant de plus en plus indispensable à la victoire des matchs. Les éloges quant à son jeu se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans les articles et l'on parlait même de le mettre au poste d'attrapeur. Ses coéquipiers, les joueurs des autres équipes et les supporters commençaient même à l'envisager dans le rôle de capitaine. Très vite, le jeune homme avait été de nouveau accepté par la communauté qui reconnaissait en lui un homme méritant sa rédemption. On le qualifia de nouvel espoir du Quidditch et il était le symbole du renouveau après la guerre qui avait terrassé le monde sorcier.

La jeune femme se rendit compte d'à quel point elle n'y connaissait rien. Et dire qu'elle l'avait pris pour un simple poursuiveur, elle était vraiment à côté de la plaque. Elle comprit alors l'engouement de James lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Découvrant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, elle commençait à accepter un peu plus ce qu'il lui avait confié. Il était possible qu'il ai vraiment changé, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais après tout… Se sentant de plus en plus fatiguée, elle renonça à explorer davantage la nouvelle vie de son pire ennemi et alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme rêva d'une valse dans les bras d'un certain prince des serpents.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme qui avait encore des tonnes de dossiers à traiter au département de la justice magique et des anciennes affaires à régler du temps de son affiliation au département des créatures magiques.

On était vendredi soir et la jeune femme rédigeait encore une pile de parchemins lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Une tête rousse émergea dans son bureau, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu es prête à y aller ?

\- Donne-moi juste une seconde.

Elle finalisa un écrit puis attrapa ses affaires et suivit son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent sur le chemin de traverse jusqu'à la boutique de mariage où Ginny allait faire ses essayages. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione s'installa sur un fauteuil pendant que sa meilleure amie cherchait la perle rare. Fouillant dans les portants elle lança :

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… Harry et moi avons remarqué que c'était plutôt… éteint, entre Jay et toi.

\- Je pense rompre avec lui.

La jolie rousse releva les yeux vers elle, un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Notre relation n'est plus ce qu'elle était au début, je pensais vraiment que je m'attacherai à lui et que je serai enfin prête à construire quelque chose mais les choses sont restées les mêmes. De mon côté du moins. James lui voudrait que cela prenne un tournant plus sérieux, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il attend. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'avec Ron.

\- Hermione, tu as vingt-cinq ans, il est normal qu'à ton âge tu ne te sentes pas prête pour ce genre d'engagements…

\- Mais regarde-toi Ginny, tu es plus jeune que moi et pourtant te voilà à chercher une robe pour ton mariage et une maison pour vivre avec Harry.

\- C'est parce que je sais que j'ai trouvé le bon. Si tu ne ressens pas ça Hermione, il est normal que tu aies toutes ces appréhensions. Mais je peux te dire que le jure où tu auras rencontré le bon, la perspective de tout cela ne te fera plus peur.

\- Si tu le dis.

Sa copine lui sourit avec douceur et partit se changer. De derrière la cabine, on pouvait entendre les froissements de l'étoffe et la rouquine lui crier :

\- Je t'ai choisi une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle est sur le portant à côté de toi.

Hermione se leva pour aller décrocher une housse et entra dans la cabine voisine.

\- En tout cas, tu as répondu pour deux donc je tiens à ce que tu viennes accompagnée à mon mariage. Peu importe qui tu ramènes, du moment qu'il porte bien le costume...

\- Merci Ginny, ça ne me met pas du tout la pression !

Ce n'était qu'à moitié ironique car Hermione se sentait déjà angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver seule pou la cérémonie.

 **Indices** **sur** **la** **suite : Bar-Match-Blond, en espérant que ce chapitre vous** **aura plu ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord un bon week-end et du repos pour ceux qui ont bossé toute la semaine !**

 **Merci à _IzzieJenkins_ , _Xoco_ et _valistheboss_ pour la review,**

 **Mais je n'oublie pas toutes les personnes qui follow et lisent cette histoire car c'est vous tous qui la faites vivre.**

 **Je prie intérieurement que ce chapitre vous plaise...**

 **Allez Hop à la lecture !**

* * *

La Gryffondor ouvrit la housse et en sortit une robe dorée ravissante qui alliait transparence et dentelle. Excitée à l'idée de la porter, Hermione fut ravie de l'effet que cela rendait. Se contemplant dans le miroir, elle se trouva belle, élégante, audacieuse et cela lui arracha un sourire timide. Caressant l'étoffe du bout des doigts, elle réalisa vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses amis, ceux avec qui elle avait grandi, mûri et partagé tant d'aventures, allaient se marier. Cela semblait dingue. Il y a quelques années encore, ils avaient la tête dans les livres et rêvaient d'un monde meilleur. Cinq ans après, ils avaient tous des carrières et des projets pleins la tête.

\- Tu as fini d'enfiler ma trouvaille ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Oui c'est bon, je sors.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent au même moment et se firent face.

\- Wouah Ginny !

\- Regarde-toi Hermione !

Elles échangèrent un rire complice.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que cette robe est un peu osée pour une demoiselle d'honneur ?

Une échancrure dévoilait une partie de sa jambe gauche et la transparence de certains endroits du fait de la dentelle laissait deviner les courbes de la jeune femme. Le tissu souple retombait gracieusement jusqu'au sol, formant une petite traine aux pieds de la brune.

\- Au contraire, elle est parfaite ! Et puis si tu es célibataire d'ici là, il se peut que tu fasses des rencontres là-dedans ! Ricana la jeune Weasley.

\- En tout cas Harry aura du mal à détacher ses yeux de toi, rétorqua la jeune sorcière, admirant la splendeur de son amie dans le bustier ivoire qui l'habillait avec élégance.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi resplendissante. Le teint de la jolie rousse était mis en valeur et le tombé de la robe lui donnait une grâce digne d'une princesse. Quant avait-elle cessé d'être une enfant ? Le temps passait si vite… Faisant un tour sur elle-même, les yeux pétillants, Ginny sembla réaliser la beauté qui se dégageait de la robe et un sourire fendit son visage. Les yeux pétillants, elle fixa Hermione, dont la gorge était nouée, avant de déclarer au comble de la joie :

\- Je crois que celle-ci est la bonne.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle cherchait la robe parfaite et les deux amies commençaient à désespérer mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu baisser les bras et avait décidé d'écumer quelques boutiques avant de proposer à Ginny de venir faire un tour ici. La vendeuse, excitée à l'idée de s'occuper de la fiancée du survivant, guidait les jeunes femmes dans les diverses étapes. Les retouches, le choix du voile, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, tout y passait. Le moindre rayons avait été examiné et Hermione cru bien développer une intolérance au taffetas et à la dentelle. Après deux heures d'éprouvantes réflexions autour de qu'elle couleur serai le mieux pour les fleurs sur son corsage ou encore s'il fallait insister sur le décolleté, Ginny eut pitié de son amie et lui proposa de lui offrir un verre.

Les deux amies quittèrent la boutique et prirent l'étroite ruelle pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Pensant se retrouver au calme autour d'un verre, elles furent surprise lorsqu'une fois la porte poussée, une immense vague de chaleur et de bruit les surprirent. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'attendaient certainement pas à l'effusion qui régnait dans le pub. Rempli d'une foule en effervescence, il était difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi les gens rassemblés. Tout le monde parlait bruyamment, commandait à boire et trépignait d'impatience. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, Hermione comprit que la foule s'était retrouvée ici et attendait avec impatience un évènement qui avait lieu ce soir. Se tournant vers la jolie rousse, elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce soir, les flèches d'Appleby affrontent les frelons de Wimbourne, tout le monde est complètement excité, même Harry ne parle que de ça.

Ce devait surement être le fameux match dont avait parlé James pendant la réunion. Tout le monde dans l'établissement portait du bleu et argent et la foule scandait les noms des joueurs lorsqu'ils firent leur apparition sur le terrain.

\- Tiens installons nous là, cria Ginny en désignant des places au comptoir.

Le barman prit leur commande et dans la seconde, elles furent servies. Les deux sorcières étaient aux premières loges pour admirer le match mais Hermione commençait à regretter d'être ici. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et l'agitation était telle qu'elle avait l'impression que les murs vibraient. Pourtant très vite l'atmosphère électrique et l'excitation du match la gagnèrent. Dès le début, elle rentra dans le jeu avec une facilité déconcertante, gagnée par l'enthousiasme des supporters. À cela s'ajouta l'ivresse apportée par quelques verres de plus et bientôt les deux amies hurlèrent en cœur à chaque nouveau point. Il fallait reconnaître que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les matchs de Poudlard. Les joueurs volaient avec vitesse et précision, faisant frôler plusieurs fois la crise cardiaque à la jeune femme.

Les deux équipes étaient excellentes et en totale rivalité. On pouvait ressentir la tension d'ici. Chaque passe, chaque action faisait languir la population du pub et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle unité en ce qui concernait du sport et elle devait admettre que cela lui plaisait. Tout le monde se mêlait, il n'y avait plus de différences, de rancœurs, seulement des gens réunis par une même passion. Ginny siffla lorsqu'un point fut marqué et leva son verre, encouragée par d'autres spectateurs.

Le sort de projection qui permettait de suivre en direct le match laissa apparaître un plan de Malefoy qui levait les bras face aux acclamations des supporters. Élégant dans son uniforme azur, Hermione devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était du temps de l'école. Tout dans ses expressions laissait supposer un autre homme. Après un court commentaire, le match reprit et bientôt et le pub ne tarda pas à vibrer au son de la victoire des Flèches. Les cris de joie fusèrent, tout le monde s'embrassa et des sorts furent lancés, laissant apparaître des flèches argentées un peu partout dans le pub. Hermione devait bien avouer que le serpentard savait jouer. L'aisance qu'il avait affiché sur le terrain, la souplesse et la dextérité de ses mouvements lui avait valu de marquer de nombreux points, ravivant le support inconditionnel des supporters. À présent, tout le monde riait, levait son verre en signe de victoire et l'alcool coula à flot. De nouveau, un commentateur sportif fit son apparition et annonça un flash spécial, captivant l'attention de tous. Chaque personne présente dans la salle retint sa respiration et un silence d'or se fit, alors qu'il annonçait avec une joie immense :

 _"Nous venons d'apprendre que le poursuiveur Drago Malfoy vient d'être promu au rang d'attrapeur et est en négociation avec le club pour la place de capitaine. Le changement de poste prendra lieu dès le prochain match qui aura lieux d'ici deux semaines, les supporters scandent déjà son nom dans le stade, encore enhardis de cette victoire !"_

L'ambiance fut encore plus explosive après cette annonce et tout le monde fêta la nouvelle. Hermione se surprit même à être contente pour le blond. À en juger par les réactions, les anciennes rancœurs à son égard semblaient ne jamais avoir existées et il se forgeait une place de plus en plus importante dans la communauté magique. De ce qu'elle avait lu, il méritait entièrement ce qui lui arrivait et elle commençait à revoir son jugement quant à la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il était temps pour elle de laisser de côté ses à priori et lui offrir le bénéfice du doute.

Il fallut encore près d'une heure pour le bar commence à se vider et suivant le mouvement, les jeunes femmes se quittèrent sous les coups de deux heures du matin après avoir pris l'air pour faire passer leur enivrement. S'enlaçant chaleureusement, elles se promirent de refaire ça la prochaine fois. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à son appartement, elle eut tout juste la force de se mettre en pyjama avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. La soirée s'était révélée bien meilleure que ce qu'elle pensait et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à prendre goût au Quidditch.

* * *

Un miaulement désagréable résonnait dans sa tête, comme un écho, la tirant du sommeil dont elle avait besoin. Ouvrant un œil, la lumière du jour aveugla la jeune femme qui réprima un grognement. Pourquoi le soleil était-il si lumineux… Une horrible migraine lui vrillait le crâne et son chat ne cessait de miauler dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Rouvrant les yeux, elle fit face à l'air mauvais de Pattenrond qui attendait sa nourriture. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, Hermione se leva en trombe, paniquée de ne pas s'être réveillée.

Il était plus de midi et James devait l'attendre à la librairie. Donnant à manger à son fauve, elle se rua sous la douche puis se maquilla afin de se donner meilleure mine et masquer ses exploits de la veille. On pouvait clairement deviner à son teint cireux et ses larges cernes qu'elle n'avait pas totalement cuvé ses verres de la veille. Préférant éviter son reflet, elle sécha ses cheveux tout en enfilant un chemisier blanc qu'elle passa dans une jupe de cuir lui remontant jusqu'à la taille. Il fallait au moins faire un effort vestimentaire pour compenser sa tête. Elle enfila ses bottines à talons et trébucha sur un sac alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler son trench. Seul Merlin savait à quel point elle rêvait d'enfiler un jogging et d'hiberner toute la journée.

Elle arriva finalement devant la librairie avec plus de quarante minutes de retard et constata qu'il y avait un monde fou. Que se passait-il pour qu'il y ait une telle foule ? La queue était démesurée et du monde envahissant même la devanture du magasin. Se frayant un chemin difficilement, elle parcourut du regard les différents rayons et étages. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour apercevoir la chevelure ébène de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tortilla parmi la foule pour arriver jusqu'à lui. L'appelant, il se tourna vers elle et sans prêter attention au reste du monde, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé du retard, je suis sortie boire un verre avec Ginny hier et je ne me suis pas réveillée, je…

Son raclement de gorge l'interrompit et il lui lança :

\- Tu devrais reboutonner ton chemisier Hermione.

Baissant les yeux, la brune remarqua que ses boutons étaient fermés avec les mauvais trous et qu'on apercevait un bout de dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge. Piquant un fard, elle arrangea ses vêtements mais son allure débraillée n'avait échappé à personne car un ricanement la fit lever les yeux remarquant enfin la présence de Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard métallique de son ancien rival, elle songea que c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé croiser à ce moment précis.

\- Dis donc Granger, tu te dévergondes.

Lançant un regard perplexe, elle s'adressa à James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué la foule, continua le blond, mais mon équipe et moi sommes venus célébrer notre victoire en signant quelques ouvrages sur le Quidditch.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme remarqua en effet quelques visages connus et des amas de personnes tendant leur bouquin dans l'espoir d'une signature. Ceci expliquait donc l'affluence dans la boutique. Elle était arrivée tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué les affiches et banderoles aux couleurs de l'équipe. Revenant à la conversation, elle remarqua l'affluence autour d'eux. Des jeunes femmes toisaient le blond en gloussant tandis que certains supporters se tortillaient dans tous les sens pour avoir la chance de parler aux joueurs. Malefoy, parfaitement à l'aise devant tant d'attention, usa de son charme et sourit à ses admiratrices. Il signa des autographes, ravissant les demoiselles et certaines plaisantaient même en lui demandant s'il était libre.

Le blond esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres et posa son regard translucide sur Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. La lueur moqueuse qu'elle y perçu la fit enrager. Il lui étalait en pleine figure qu'il était plus qu'un simple poursuiveur comme elle avait pu le dire à leur dernière rencontre. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il avait changé… en tout cas son égo était toujours le même. Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour, Malefoy n'allait certainement pas devenir humble en cinq ans.

\- Bon maintenant que je suis là on peut peut-être y aller ? S'enquit la Gryffondor.

James hocha la tête et se tourna vers le sportif du jour.

\- Encore bravo pour le poste et félicitation pour cette victoire.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir jouer la prochaine fois ! Quoique je doute que Granger comprenne quelque chose au match, ajouta-t-il narquois.

\- Je suis encore capable de comprendre les règles rudimentaires d'un jeu aussi stupide Malefoy.

Piquée au vif, Il lui offrit un sourire en coin qui l'irrita encore plus et le couple partit alors que des fans se pressaient autour de l'attrapeur. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez d'humeur maussade et que son mal de crâne ne suffisait pas… James sentit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur car il lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent la rue rapidement.

Flânant dans les rues, Hermione appréciait de marcher, de respirer l'air frais de Londres. Le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau et la réchauffant, les décorations de Noël… La jeune sorcière appréciait particulièrement cette période de l'année. Non loin du chemin de traverse, le couple repéra un restaurant et s'y engouffra, attiré par les effluves de pain d'épices et de vin chaud. On les installa près de la baie vitrée et ils commandèrent rapidement.

Assis autour d'un repas, James parlait à Hermione de ses dernières affaires en matière de Moldus et pour la première fois, la jeune sorcière écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle qui écoutait toujours avec attention, avide d'intervenir sur ce sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur, elle était distraite.

\- Hermione … Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Oui, désolé je suis distraite.

\- Okay je sais ce qui se passe…

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise. Il la regardait avec le plus grand sérieux et son coeur se mit à battre

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je sais que quelque chose cloche entre nous, je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai bien vu qu'en ce moment tu es évasive…

Hermione ne dit rien, attendant de voir où la conversation les mènerait. Se pourrait-il qu'il remette lui aussi en question leur relation ?

\- j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas et je suis du même avis que toi.

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme ressentit du soulagement. Était-il d'accord avec elle ? Il y avait entre eux un profond attachement mais ce qui aurait dû être de l'amour ressemblait plutôt à un lien fraternel, de l'affection qu'on éprouverait pour un ami.

\- Je veux dire c'est plutôt normal que tu sois contrariée, tes meilleurs amis vont se marier et tu as l'impression que les choses n'avancent pas pour toi. Et c'est en parti ma faute, je voulais être sûr de notre relation avant d'envisager de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais tu as raison, il faut qu'on avance nous aussi…

Okay, il n'avait clairement pas compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment l'en blâmer, on ne pouvait pas espérer de quelqu'un qu'il devine nos pensées rien qu'en nous regardant. Sentant venir le malentendu, Hermione essaya de l'interrompre.

\- James, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'…

\- Hermione, veux-tu emménager avec moi ?

Silence total. La bombe était tombée sans même qu'elle s'y attende. Il la fixait dans le mutisme le plus total et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. C'en était presque effrayant. Comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Dans les films, la personne s'étouffait avec sa bouchée où quelqu'un interrompait ce genre de moments mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. On était dans la vraie vie et il n'y avait rien ou personne pour voler à la rescousse de la jeune femme qui sentait venir le désastre. James la fixait avec sérieux et Hermione restait muette, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle pouvait presque deviner la tête qu'elle faisait. Les yeux exorbités, le teint pâle, la bouche entrouverte, l'air effaré.

Cela dura de longues secondes avant que James ne baisse les yeux et ajoute, peiné :

\- Oublies ce que j'ai dit.

Sortant enfin de son mutisme, la jeune femme s'en voulut instantanément de la peine qu'elle lui infligeait. Mais quels mots pourrait-elle bien trouver pour apaiser la situation ?

\- Écoute James…

\- Non j'ai compris. Je pensais que tu attendais plus de nous alors qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire. J'aurai du m'en douter… ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Les signes étaient là et je n'ai rien vu venir.

Le voir se blâmer poussa davantage Hermione à s'en vouloir. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé trainer les choses ? Il y a un moment déjà qu'elle aurait dû mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas évident, surtout quand on se refuse à faire souffrir ceux auxquels on tient. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- C'est juste que… les choses ont changé et je… je ne suis plus sûre de ce que je r…bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement.

\- C'est bon Hermione. Pas besoin de t'expliquer, la coupa-t-il.

Mais la tristesse qu'elle lut dans son regard l'acheva. Il déposa de l'argent sur la table, se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi… mais je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment.

Le calme qu'il affichait était en totale contradiction avec la lueur dans ses yeux. Il était impossible de ne pas voir la peine sur son visage.

\- James, attends je t'en prie…

Alors qu'elle tentait de le retenir, il l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance, m'éloigner de toi, aller de l'avant et digérer tout ça.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le restaurant, laissant Hermione livrée à elle-même, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et voilà comment s'achevait une relation de deux ans. En quelques secondes. En un battement de cil, ils s'étaient séparés, aussi facilement que ça, comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une décision sans intérêt. Depuis des semaines qu'elle redoutait ce moment et voilà que c'était comme si leur couple n'avait jamais existé. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de ça, de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, de ne plus avoir cette appréhension… mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentait était cette énorme tristesse à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, cette culpabilité qui l'étouffait. Laissant échapper une larme, elle quitta le restaurant et à peine venait-elle de mettre un pied dehors qu'un orage s'abattit sur la ville, en adéquation avec son humeur.

La pluie, presque torrentielle, inondait les pavés de la rue, s'infiltrant sous son manteau et trempant ses vêtements. Les gouttes ruisselaient le long de ses cheveux, glissant sur son visage et se mêlant à quelques larmes de rage. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était bien beau de prétendre avoir mûri si on était même pas capable de gérer ce genre de situation avec un minimum de bon sens.

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle marcha encore un moment, se laissant aller à ses sombres pensées et son humeur maussade. Ne parvenant pas à se calmer, elle sut qu'il lui faudrait l'aide de son amie. C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, la Gryffondor se retrouva sur le palier de Ginny, trempée jusqu'aux os.

\- Hermione, tu as fait le bon choix. C'est mieux ainsi. Si tu avais davantage attendu il aurait encore plus souffert, les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

\- Je sais Ginny mais maintenant que c'est fait je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Je pensais vraiment éprouver du soulagement mais la culpabilité me ronge.

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que les amies discutaient, l'une cherchant du réconfort, l'autre apportant son soutien. La conversation avait démarré autour d'une tasse de thé mais bien vite, l'humeur maussade de la gryffondor avait poussé la rouquine à prendre les choses en mains. Il était à présent dix-huit heures et la conversation ne s'essoufflait toujours pas. Ce fut donc autour de verres aux couleurs exotiques qu'Harry trouva les deux amies. Allant embrasser sa fiancée, il enlaça tendrement celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et hausa un sourcil, surpris.

\- On fête quelque chose ? S'enquit-il

\- On noie plutôt mon désespoir, déclara Hermione.

Elle avala une gorgée et devant l'air perdu du brun, elle ajouta :

\- James et moi…

\- Oh je suis désolé Hermione… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous sépariez…

Ginny lui lança un drôle de regard mais Harry ne comprenait rien de ses appels.

\- C'est moi qui ai poussé à la séparation. Il venait de me proposer d'emménager avec lui et j'ai refusé. Il y a un moment que je voulais finir les choses avec douceur.

\- Mais alors si tu voulais te séparer de lui, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? En te voyant si triste, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait quitté.

L'élu affichait clairement son désarroi. C'est fou comme Harry était perdu lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre une femme, constata Hermione. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà trouvé celle de sa vie, cela lui rendait grandement service. Ginny se chargea de répondre à la place de la sorcière.

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de clore les choses en douceur et finalement, ça s'est fait plutôt abruptement. Elle se sent coupable pour James d'autant plus qu'il lui a expressément fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir. Du moins pas pour le moment.

\- Oui enfin ça c'est normal. Si tu me quittais, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir, cela me ferait trop mal.

\- Oh Harry… roucoula la jolie rousse.

Ils s'embrassèrent et malgré sa situation, cela fit sourire Hermione. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre c'était évident.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez écœurant ? Vous dégoulinez d'amour.

Cela fit rire le couple et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque tu auras trouvé le bon.

À cette idée, la jeune femme se sentit triste, lasse. Et si elle ne le trouvait jamais ? Visiblement, son exigence et son idée de l'âme sœur sinon rien allait la conduire à finir seule en attendant désespérément ce qui ne viendrait jamais. L'utopie de l'amour, le vrai. Parmi chacun des hommes qu'elle avait côtoyé, aucun ne s'était révélé être celui qu'elle attendait. Viktor, Ron, James… le problème avait tout l'air de venir d'elle. Préférant faire court dans ses pensées, elle se leva et salua ses amis.

\- Ce n'est pas le tout mais je devrais rentrer, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour le boulot.

\- Laisse lui du temps, il reviendra vers toi lorsqu'il sera prêt. Mais pour le moment il est trop tôt pour que vous puissiez être amis. Rappelle-toi comment ça s'est passé avec Ron.

\- Oui je me souviens. Il a bien fallu deux mois à cet imbécile avant qu'il ne daigne me reparler…

\- Allez, ne te culpabilises pas trop. On se voit lundi au ministère Mione, sourit gentiment Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune Weasley enlaça aussi sa meilleure amie et celle-ci transplana jusque chez elle.

Retrouvant la quiétude et la chaleur de son chez-soi, la jeune femme câlina son chat, lui donna à manger et se changea pour revêtir des vêtements plus confortables. Désormais seule dans son appartement, Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. La nuit était vite tombée, plongeant l'appartement dans une obscurité apaisante. Affalée sur son canapé, la jolie brune se contentait d'écouter le ronronnement de Pattenrond et le fracas de la pluie sur les vitres. Habituellement, elle avait des plans pour les week-ends et trouvait toujours une occupation mais en ce samedi soir, elle n'avait ni la motivation ni l'envie. Il lui fallut un effort colossal pour se préparer à manger et afin de ne pas broyer du noir, elle décida de s'avancer sur ses dossiers, cherchant un refuge à ses pensées. Ce ne fut que vers minuit qu'elle alla enfin se coucher, mettant un terme à cette journée désastreuse.

* * *

 _Londres. Un dimanche matin._

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, il lui était impossible d'ignorer plus longtemps les miaulements de Pattenrond, qui visiblement, était mécontent qu'elle trainasse au lit. Émergeant de sa cachette, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers l'heure pour constater qu'il n'était que neuf heures et quart. Lançant un regard mauvais à son chat, elle n'eut cependant d'autres choix que de se lever. Réjoui d'avoir enfin l'attention de sa maitresse, il traina dans ses pattes quelques secondes, se frottant à ses jambes pendant qu'elle préparait du thé, puis alla se coucher sur le canapé, la narguant visiblement.

Alors qu'Hermione râlait après son chat, un coup sec et bref fut porté à la baie vitrée de son salon, attirant toute son attention. Un superbe hibou au plumage crème et noir venait de taper son bec et détenait un courrier à son attention. S'approchant avec curiosité, la sorcière lui ouvrit et s'empara de l'enveloppe avant de récompenser d'une caresse le volatile. Il battit des ailes et s'envola sans demander son reste.

L'air était frais, vivifiant, et s'infiltra dans l'appartement, la faisant frissonner. Refermant vite derrière elle, elle observa avec attention ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains et ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Sans hésitation, la lionne déchira l'enveloppe pour en sortir un parchemin où était rédigé un mot d'une écriture particulièrement soignée et légère.

 _ **Granger** ,_

 _ **Étant donné que tu es du genre à apprendre en étant fourrée la tête dans les bouquins, laisse-moi te dire que si tu cherches à parfaire ta culture en Quidditch, rien ne vaut d'assister à un match en direct.**_

 _ **Fais-nous une faveur et viens donc admirer un vrai match afin de te faire une opinion potable et te rendre un minimum intéressante lors de tes futures discussions sur le sport. Tu noteras ainsi que cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard et la fine équipe Weasley-Potter.**_

 _ **Amène donc ta moitié, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était fan de mon équipe.**_

 _ **D.M.**_

Deux places pour un match ayant lieu le mercredi suivant, soit dans trois jours, étaient adressées à la jeune femme. Qu'allait-elle donc faire de ça ? Hors de question qu'elle s'y rende seule et s'expose à une possible rencontre avec Malefoy. Que dirait-il en la voyant seule ? Et impossible d'y aller avec James. Cependant, elle savait qu'il lui fallait y aller, elle prenait cela pour un défi. Cela n'avait rien d'un geste sympathique de sa part, il se moquait clairement d'elle. Et bien elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort la concernant. Non seulement elle s'y connaissait un minimum en Quidditch mais en plus elle serait aux premières loges pour sa défaite. Car quoiqu'il puisse se dire sur son compte, Drago Malefoy n'était surement pas si bon que ça ! Et elle comptait bien être là pour le lui rappeler.

 **Voilà,** **un chapitre de plus ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Indices sur le prochain : Article-Fiançailles-Match**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre la fic donc je suis ravie**

 **Merci à mama, June Green, Fanny et Carocks pour la review !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite...**

* * *

Retrouvant un certain enthousiasme, Hermione démarra la journée sur les chapeaux de roues. Nettoyant son appartement de fond en comble, elle s'attela tout d'abord à sa chambre, spacieuse et douillette, dont la large fenêtre laissait rentrer la lumière. Les meubles du salon furent réaménagés, le canapé trouva une nouvelle place près de la baie vitrée, tandis que la table occupait un coin de la pièce, non loin du bar ouvert sur la cuisine. Les nombreux tableaux, livres et cadres photos affichés donnaient clairement de la vie à cet appartement et de plus en plus de souvenirs s'accumulaient ci et là.

Certains pans de mur présentaient d'anciens devoirs scolaires, des photos animés du trio, un fanion aux couleurs de sa maison et une affiche décolorée élaborée lors de la création de la S.A.L.E. Une large bibliothèque montrait sa passion dévorante pour les bouquins et on retrouvait quelques pots, dont les fleurs étaient miraculeusement encore en vie. La décoration de l'appartement était hétéroclite mais à l'image de la jeune femme.

Lorsque l'ensemble de son appartement fut disposé harmonieusement, le changement, infime soit-il, lui apparaissait comme un renouveau. Disposée à prendre la vie autrement qu'en déprimant, elle fila sous la douche et émergea une heure plus tard, décidée à faire un saut au terrier.

\- S'il te plait Roooon…

\- Non, non et non ! Je n'irais pas à ce foutu match. Surtout si c'est pour que Malefoy m'étale sa victoire en pleine face.

\- Allez quoi, je sais que tu adores le Quidditch ! Et puis j'ai entendu dire que c'était un match très important pour la suite de la compétition.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle avait débarqué dans la maison familiale des Weasley et déjà, Ron lui donnait du fil à retordre. Depuis cinq minutes, Hermione le suppliait, usant même de ses yeux larmoyants pour l'attendrir. Déterminée à trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner voir le match, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui car ses connaissances et sa compagnie lui seraient indispensables.

\- De toute façon je ne peux pas ce soir-là ! Mais même si j'avais pu... et même pour toi, je n'y serai pas allé, bouda-t-il.

\- Ronald tu es impossible ! Grogna Hermione.

Molly, bienveillante comme toujours, coula un regard désolé vers la jeune femme.

\- Si tu veux je peux y aller avec toi, proposa Ginny.

\- C'est gentil mais je sais que tu as des rendez-vous importants concernant les préparatifs du mariage.

\- Je peux décaler tu sais… déclara-t-elle peu convaincue.

Mais Hermione savait que son amie avait encore beaucoup à faire et il ne serait pas judicieux de l'embêter avec ça.

\- Oh je sais ! Harry peut y aller avec toi ! Il avait prévu de rester seul à la maison donc il ne verra surement aucun inconvénient à t'accompagner. Et puis il sera plus apte à combler tes lacunes en ce qui concerne le Quidditch que moi, plaisanta joyeusement la rouquine.

Soulagée, Hermione cueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire et tira la langue à Ron.

\- Lui au moins ne fais pas le bébé au sujet de broutilles.

\- Je ne fais pas le bébé ! Renchérit-il.

L'atmosphère au terrier était chaleureuse, familiale. En ce dimanche ensoleillé, la grande maison accueillit le reste de la famille Weasley excepté Charlie resté en Roumanie. La grande tablée regorgeait de rires et les blagues fusaient de toutes parts. Hermione s'était toujours sentie chez elle ici et on le lui rendait bien. Elle avait toujours été accueillie à bras ouverts et considérée comme un énième membre de la famille. Après sa rupture avec Ron, la jeune femme avait craint que les choses changent mais à sa plus grande joie, Molly et les autres membres ne lui en avaient guère tenu rigueur.

Après un fastueux repas, tout le monde débarrassa, les hommes s'attelèrent à la vaisselle tandis que les femmes discutaient entre elles. Très vite, tout le monde migra dehors, profitant de la neige pour ravir les enfants et se lancer dans des batailles de boules. Fleur et Hermione étaient restées à l'écart, préférant profiter du spectacle. La vélane huma l'air frais et se tourna vers la sorcière.

\- J'ai appris pour James et toi. Je suis navrée de la tournure de votre relation. Ne t'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Lorsqu'il aura digéré les choses, vous pourrez de nouveau être amis.

Fleur et Bill étaient ceux grâce à qui elle l'avait rencontré. Lors d'un dîner chez eux, ils lui avaient introduit James, ancien élève de Poudlard et collègue de Bill, âgé de quelques années de plus qu'elle. Les deux s'étaient tout de suite plu, débattant sur des passions communes et des sujets qui leur tenaient à cœur tel que le monde moldu.

\- Oui Harry m'a dit qu'il faudrait du temps… et je comprends.

\- Si tu veux venir à la maison un de ces jours… commença l'élégante blonde.

La Gryffondor rit doucement et continua :

\- Seulement si ce n'est pas encore dans le but de me trouver quelqu'un, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ça a marché la première fois ! Se défendit Fleur.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, sourit Hermione. Mais cette fois, je laisse venir la vie comme elle vient.

Des cris leur parvinrent. On appelait la lionne pour rejoindre la bataille qui avait lieu. Désignant le ventre arrondi de son amie, elle leur expliqua qu'elle lui tenait compagnie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je prends le relai, intervint la voix rauque et douce de Bill.

Regardant sa femme avec amour, il l'embrassa doucement avant de poser un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Attendrie devant ce spectacle, Hermione ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur. Trouverait-elle cet amour ? Celui qui ne tarit pas avec le temps mais au contraire, s'épanouit chaque jour un peu plus. Elle était jeune, elle le savait mais elle commençait à désespérer. Avec son travail, elle ne rencontrait pas grand monde, et tout ceux autour d'elle se mariaient ou prévoyaient de le faire.

Mettant de côté ses doutes, elle alla rejoindre la troupe de Harry, composée de Ron et George. De l'autre côté, on retrouvait Arthur et le reste des femmes Wesley. Les enfants quant à eux, construisait des trolls de neige, en profitant pour se rouler dans la poudreuse. La journée se transforma bien vite en soirée et lorsque la nuit fut entièrement tombée, tout le monde rentra chez soi après s'être chaleureusement embrassés et salués. Bill et Fleur prévirent d'inviter Hermione, promettant de ne plus jouer les entremetteurs. Ron accorda à la jeune femme une accolade affectueuse et Ginny lui assura qu'Harry la contacterai à propos du match.

Hermione utilisa la cheminée de briques et après avoir salué tout le monde une dernière fois, utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour atterrir dans la boutique en face de son immeuble. Elle traversa la rue en quelques enjambées et se retrouva bien vite dans la chaleur et le confort de son appartement. Se débarrassant de ses affaires, elle se prépara du thé avant de s'installer dans son canapé. Sur la table basse étaient restés l'enveloppe et le parchemin ainsi que les deux billets. S'en saisissant, la jeune femme relut le mot et sourit. Cela risquait fort d'être intéressant.

* * *

Comme chaque matin de la semaine, Hermione arriva en avance au bureau et s'arrêta pour attraper une tasse de café et l'édition du jour de la gazette des sorciers. Avalant une gorgée de son breuvage, elle feuilleta le journal durant le trajet jusqu'à son bureau. Lisant les articles avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, elle en trouva un à la troisième page qui attira toute son attention. Étalée sur une demi-page, une photographie animée laissait voir Malefoy souriant avec charme et nonchalance aux objectifs tandis qu'un gros titre affichait :

 **Attrapeur, capitaine et marié dans l'année ?**

Un court texte était rédigé en dessous. Elle le parcourut des yeux, surprise par ce qu'elle lisait.

 **Alors que nous apprenions il y a encore quelques jours que le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Drago Malefoy, allait dès mercredi jouer en tant que nouvel attrapeur des flèches d'Appleby, il semblerait que son contrat concernant son possible poste en tant que capitaine et leader de l'équipe se concrétise. Non seulement cela ferait de lui l'un des plus jeunes sorciers à devenir capitaine d'une équipe mais il s'avère qu'en plus une bonne nouvelle en cache une autre.**

 **D'après une source proche d'Astoria Greengrass, il semblerait que le couple soit sur le point de convoler. Après un an de relation houleuse et de multiples ruptures, le jeune homme aurait en effet posé genou à terre pour demander sa belle en mariage. La principale intéressée s'est montrée évasive sur le sujet mais n'a en aucun nié l'information.**

 **C'est donc la gorge serrée et la larme à l'œil que nous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde au couple, voyant un énième célibataire séduisant nous filer entre les doigts. En effet, après l'annonce des fiançailles de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, nous comptions sur ce bon parti et non moins très charismatique jeune homme pour nous consoler. Espérons qu'il ne s'agisse là que de rumeurs. Ne désespérez pas les filles, le séduisant Drago Malefoy n'a encore fait aucune déclaration.**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

La signature du nom en fin d'article ne l'étonna pas et la jeune femme se demanda donc qu'elle était le pourcentage de véracité dans ses propos. Rita était bien connue pour déformer les propos et arranger les rumeurs selon son bon vouloir. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir le reconnaitre, quelque chose chiffonnait Hermione à propos de cet article. Etait-ce possible qu'elle se sente jalouse ? Jalouse d'Astoria d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, jalouse de Malefoy pour avoir droit au bonheur… si lui le méritait, pourquoi pas elle ?

De mauvaise humeur, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour tomber sur Harry qui l'attendait tout en regardant la vue qui s'étalait à travers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire tendre sur le visage, apaisant comme toujours. Hermione enlaça son ami et s'installa dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Est-ce ma visite qui te fait cet effet-là ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non, non…

Ne voulant pas lui avouer la vraie raison, elle balaya d'un geste de la main avant de continuer :

\- Je suis juste sur les nerfs après ce qu'il s'est passé avec James et Malefoy qui se montre toujours aussi ridicule avec ses défis personnels complètement stupides...

\- À ce propos, je t'accompagnerai au match ! Ginny m'en a parlé, je trouve que c'est plutôt sympa de la part de Draco de t'offrir des places… si on met de côté le fait qu'il se moque de toi, ajouta-t-il devant le regard ahuri de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissée embarquer là-dedans. Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à mettre ma fierté de côté et que j'arrête de chercher les gens.

Elle lui tendit les tickets afin qu'il les garde d'ici mercredi. Jetant un coup d'œil, Harry releva un sourcil avant de s'adresser à la sorcière :

\- En tout cas il ne s'est pas foutu de toi ! Les places les plus prestigieuses dans la meilleure tribune et au premier rang, remarqua-t-il avec admiration. Il y a de fortes chances qu'on se retrouve avec des gens du ministère et le ministre des jeux et sports magiques. Cela comprend même un accès pour la soirée d'après-match.

\- Connaissant son style, je dirai que c'est pour être sûr que je ne loupe pas une miette de sa victoire, histoire de m'en mettre plein la vue. Mais j'espère bien qu'il perdra et on verra bien s'il fera toujours autant le malin.

\- Si j'étais toi je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. Leur équipe est favorite et en lice pour remporter le tournoi de Grande-Bretagne. En attendant, je te promets qu'on passera un bon moment, peu importe l'issu du match.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle boudeuse.

Elle ne savait décidément pas ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione et Harry venait de rejoindre la haute loge d'acier et de verre ou se situait leur rangée, la jeune femme se rappela de ce que lui avait dit son ami en début de semaine. _On passera un bon moment_. Tu parles ! Alors qu'elle s'avançait avec inquiétude, elle baissa les yeux et jeta par mégarde un regard en bas, lui faisant tourner la tête. L'altitude et le vide à quelques mètres d'elle la firent paniquer. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir, elle avait horreur du vide. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle détestait voler sur un balai… elle avait le vertige. Et pourtant elle se retrouvait à une hauteur vertigineuse tout ça pour assister à un stupide match de Quidditch.

Repérant son siège, elle s'y assit avec fébrilité, rassurée d'avoir trouvé un point auquel se rattacher. Harry lui, était ravi. Arborant les couleurs azur et argentées qui devenaient familières à Hermione, il affichait un sourire enfantin, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il s'installa à ses côtés et elle pouvait voir son enthousiasme grandir à mesure que les gradins se remplissaient, le stade développant une atmosphère électrique et festive.

Le début de semaine était passé à une vitesse affolante et sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte, le mercredi était arrivé aussi vite qu'un souafle lancé par Basil Horton. En voyant la date, elle avait eu envie de se terrer chez elle pour ne pas avoir à assister au match mais la curiosité et sa détermination à ne pas se défiler avaient pris le dessus.

L'atmosphère fut vite lourde d'excitation et les cris des supporters se répercutaient en écho dans l'air. Le ministre des sports, Ludo Verpey, annonça l'arrivée des deux équipes après un formidable discours quant à ce sport fantastique qui réussissait à réunir des milliers de sorciers au même endroit. Il alla ensuite s'installer non loin des deux amis, installés en loge ministérielle pour l'occasion. Bien vite, les hostilités commencèrent. Les canons de Chudley, l'équipe favorite de Ron, débarquèrent à pleine vitesse sur le terrain faisant le même bruit percutant que des boulets de canons, tandis que des feux d'artifices orange étaient tirés de toutes parts. Les gradins d'en face grondaient, scandaient les noms des jours et agitaient leurs drapeaux colorés en signe de soutien.

Puis très vite, les explosions orangées disparurent et des flèches bleues et argentées s'élevèrent dans le ciel, ressemblant à une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, l'effet était incroyable. Puis dans une figure vertigineuse, Malefoy fit son entrée, bientôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Dès son apparition, la foule fut en délire, son nom sur toutes les lèvres. La cohésion était incroyable.

D'après Harry, maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné contre leurs plus terribles adversaires, les Frelons, on les jugeait imbattables. Et à en juger par leur prestance et l'air confiant de leur nouveau capitaine, le prince des Serpentard était du même avis. Chacun des joueurs se saluèrent et Malefoy fit un tour de terrain, prenant ses marques et s'échauffant. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se mit en position avec le reste de ses coéquipiers en un ballet artistique de figures.

Alors que le souafle allait être lancé et le coup de sifflet envoyé, Drago tourna la tête vers la tribune ministérielle et Hermione croisa son regard. Le coup d'envoi fut donné et en une fraction de secondes il s'éclipsa, cependant avant qu'il ne disparaisse, la jeune femme crut bien avoir décelé un sourire sur son visage.

 ***•*•***

Cela faisait près de deux heures que le match avait commencé et les canons étaient de plus en plus désespérés. Les flèches menaient de 160 à 110 mais l'écart de points se creusait de plus en plus se qui poussa l'équipe à se montrer davantage agressive. À maintes reprises, des joueurs s'étaient acharnés sur Drago, menaçant de le faire tomber. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé cet aspect du jeu et retenait son souffle à chaque attaque. Harry lui, était aux anges, un match d'une telle animosité rendait le jeu encore plus exaltant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'arbitre ne fait rien ?

\- Ces actions sont autorisées, il ne peut rien dire.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, il sourit du coin de la bouche.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, je croirais que tu t'inquiètes pour Malefoy.

\- Pas du tout ! Se rebiffa-t-elle. Je trouve juste déplacé qu'ils agissent ainsi, c'est dangereux ! Vu la hauteur à laquelle ils sont, il peut se blesser grièvement s'il tombe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, Malefoy est l'un des meilleur joueur de notre génération, il a l'habitude, il est entrainé. Je doute que cela le perturbe plus que ça.

En effet, le blond dégageait une assurance résistante à toute épreuve et ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il menait son équipe avec précision, et de son côté, cherchait le vif d'or sans faiblir. Harry lui avait un jour expliqué que la plupart des attrapeurs professionnels étaient de préférence petits et menus pour une question d'équilibre et de vitesse. Cependant, le serpentard était loin de répondre à ces exigences physiques. Grand, musclé à la carrure d'athlète, il était pourtant, parfait pour ce poste. Avec son sens de l'équilibre hors du commun et son habileté à voler, Hermione ne pouvait l'imaginer travailler dans un bureau. Il était fait pour ça, cela se voyait.

La tension électrique monta d'un cran lorsque lui et le joueur de l'équipe adverse repérèrent le vif d'or. Aux coudes à coudes, les supporters suivaient les échanges de tirs et la quête des deux attrapeurs. Il devait reposer une telle pression sur ses épaules. Son poste était le plus important, le point décisif du match. Son équipe menait mais s'il laissait filer le minuscule trophée volant au profit de l'autre équipe, c'en était fini.

Ses vols étaient maitrisés mais dangereux. Tout le monde retenait son souffle lorsqu'il lui arrivait de frôler la chute d'un peu trop près. Peu de temps après, un joueur des Canons renvoya un cognard avec hasard et celui-ci alla percuter Malefoy de plein fouet, faisant s'esclaffer d'indignation la majorité du stade. La vitesse de la balle couplée à la dureté du projectile avait engendré un coup violent qui failli désarçonner le capitaine de son balai. Retrouvant sa stabilité, il arborait cependant une expression douloureuse sur le visage et le blond s'était remis en selle et une main sur les côtes. Sans se laisser déstabiliser, il reprit sa course à la victoire.

\- Malefoy est blessé, ils ne vont pas faire quelque chose ? Arrêter le match ?

\- Si Drago s'arrête, leur équipe n'aura plus d'attrapeur et cela coûtera leur victoire à coup sûr.

\- Au diable la victoire, il souffre le martyr, regarde-le !

Une tornade blonde passa justement devant leurs yeux à cet instant. Les cheveux dans les yeux, Malefoy avait la tête baissé et continuait ses assauts avec difficulté. En plus de cela, l'attrapeur adverse profitait de sa faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Hermione enrageait. Elle avait voulu rabattre le caquet de Malefoy en assistant à la défaite de son équipe mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce soit au prix de la santé de son ennemi.

\- Il ne renoncera jamais. N'oublie pas de qui on parle. Malefoy est têtu… aussi borné que du temps de Poudlard.

Au moment où Harry finissait sa phrase, il y eut des exclamations. Drago en équilibre sur son balai tendait le bras. D'après les immenses gros plans exposés dans le stade, sa main se trouvait à quelques centimètres du vif d'or, frôlant ses ailes. On pouvait presque sentir la victoire pointer son nez. Mais l'autre attrapeur ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et prenant son élan, frappa de tout son poids un grand coup dans le flanc de Malefoy. Celui-ci fut projeté contre un poteau et faillit tomber dans le vide si son gardien n'était pas venu le rattraper à temps. Un coup fut sifflé étant donné la violence de l'impact et tout le monde guettait les réactions du capitaine.

Des sifflements mécontents et des huées grondèrent dans les gradins devant un tel geste de la part d'un joueur. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle remarqua la pâleur du jeune joueur et la grimace de douleur sur son visage alors qu'il levait le bras. Tout le monde l'observait avec attention, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la main et que du bout des doigts… il présente le vif d'or.

En l'espace d'une seconde, tout le monde passa de la perplexité au délire le plus total. Les explosions de joies rugirent alors que l'on siffla la fin du match. Dans la loge, tout le monde se levait pour se serrer les mains et le ministre vint saluer Harry ainsi qu'Hermione, commentant le match avec le survivant. Les yeux de la sorcière pourtant, ne quittaient pas le terrain, observant avec attention celui qui avait rapporté la victoire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, un guérisseur est sur place et va ausculter monsieur Malefoy, commenta le ministre en la voyant. Venez, allons-nous rendre à la célébration.

Peu convaincue, elle détourna pourtant son regard et suivit son ami ainsi que Verpey.

 ***•*•***

Malefoy venait enfin de toucher terre et on l'escorta jusqu'aux vestiaires afin de rejoindre le poste de soins. La douleur était insupportable mais il ne bronchait pas, ne voulant pas être pris en pitié. Cela faisait parti des risques, il en avait toujours été conscient. Ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, être attrapeur pouvait être très dangereux mais lorsqu'on lui avait enfin proposé ce poste, il n'avait pas pu refusé. C'était son rêve qui devenait réalité. Il avait enfin trouvé un domaine dans lequel s'illustrer et se faire reconnaitre en bien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires, les membres de son équipe l'accueillirent avec joie et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ses coéquipiers étaient fiers des actions de leur capitaine et arboraient tous un sourire radieux. Les saluant brièvement, il s'excusa de ne pouvoir s'attarder et tous lui souhaitèrent d'aller mieux.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, on lui fit enlever son haut d'uniforme, lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse. Un immense hématome violacé barrait son flanc droit, témoignant du choc qu'il avait reçu aux côtes. Une batterie de soins fut dispensée et il s'écoula plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à sortir. Il dut user de menaces, promesses et supplications pour ne pas être transféré à l'hôpital pour une observation de vingt-quatre heures. Le bilan était quand même lourd, trois côtes cassées et une interdiction de remonter sur un balai avant la prochaine semaine.

Drago était soulagé d'apprendre que grâce à la magie, il se remettrait rapidement et ne manquerait aucun match mais l'idée d'assister aux entrainements en tant que simple capitaine le fit enrager. Au prix d'un gros effort, il réussit à enfiler son costume avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour célébrer comme il se devait cette victoire écrasante. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de réception. Granger était venue, il l'avait vu juste avant le coup d'envoi. Son regard foncé posé sur lui, intense et déconcertant. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à étaler sa victoire devant elle et lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était un bon joueur. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de sa reconnaissance, il était juste heureux de prouver à son ennemie qu'il avait changé et que lui aussi avait le droit à une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva, salué par de nombreux applaudissements, et qu'il posa son regard sur elle, il en oublia complètement de se vanter et resta quelques secondes à la regarder, se délectant de simplement l'observer. Il fut interrompu par une accolade amicale de son gardien qui prit des nouvelles de son état et bien vite on vint l'accaparer pour le féliciter ou lui demander comment il allait. Lorsqu'il fut épargné quelques secondes, Potter croisa son regard et lui fit un signe de tête. Guidé par son instinct, Malefoy s'approcha des deux amis, remarquant l'embarras de la brune à ses côtés. Il voulait parler mais ne savait quoi dire et resta silencieux face au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle croisa ses prunelle acier, il la vit rougir, cela lui arracha un sourire attendri.

* * *

Somptueux dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, Malefoy semblait à mille lieux de l'homme souffrant qu'elle avait vu sur le terrain il y avait de cela une heure à peine. Droit, un sourire possiblement moqueur sur les lèvres, il avait son regard gris posé sur elle. Seule la légère ecchymose bleutée sur sa pommette témoignait des coups qu'il avait reçus. Harry lui sera la main.

\- Potter.

\- Félicitation pour ta victoire, c'était un très beau match Malefoy.

\- Oh ce n'était pas seulement ma victoire, toute l'équipe a été formidable, commenta-t-il humblement à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

Puis se tournant vers elle, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton fiancé n'est pas là ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé !

\- Quoi… tu as aussi refusé une demande en mariage ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.

\- Non Harry, il ne m'a pas demandé en mariage… répondit Hermione exaspérée.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas plus mal au final. Je ne pense qu'il l'aurait bien pris que tu refuses d'emménager avec lui et de l'épouser dans la même journée.

\- Merci Harry de déballer ma vie privée comme ça, siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Mal à l'aise Hermione jeta un regard excédé à son ami alors que Malefoy se délectait clairement de la situation.

\- Euh je… je vais chercher à boire, bafouilla le survivant avant de fuir le regard glacial de sa meilleure amie.

Un rire clair et franc interrompit les pensées meurtrières de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as donc refusé d'emménager avec James…commenta le serpentard en se tenant le menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir. C'est pour ça que Potter t'accompagne.

Soufflant de lassitude, la sorcière allait le laisser, visiblement mécontente que l'on aborde ce sujet, mais il lui attrapa doucement le bras et d'une voix amicale, il s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé Granger. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es finalement venue.

\- Je n'allais pas louper ça. Bravo pour la victoire de ton équipe, c'était un très beau match Malefoy.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil ? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de se vanter et faire étalage de ses prouesses. Puis elle remarqua la fatigue sur son visage et la vulnérabilité de ses traits. Il était loin de son arrogance habituelle et présentait plus d'humanité. Malefoy était différent, définitivement une autre personne. Ne voulant pas faire face à cette constatation, Hermione ajouta :

\- Et félicitation pour tes fiançailles.

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air et elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle avait besoin d'air et de s'éloigner de toute cette foule.

 **J'espère** **que** **vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! Indices pour la suite : tête à tête-enterrement-ruelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon ayant la grippe j'ai su en tirer un avantage, au moins dans mon lit j'ai suffisamment de temps pour écrire et être inspirée donc voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Avant ça, merci merci merci à _ElwynCloud_ _,_ _June Green_ _,_ _Carocks_ _,_ _Victoriafaris_ _,_ _IzzieJenkins_ _,_ _nangeacorne_ et _Audrey917000_ de prendre le temps de laisser une review, j'apprécie énormément !**

 **Voilà je vous laisser lire pendant que je file et retourne auprès de les paquets de mouchoirs !**

 **À très vite je pense ;D**

* * *

 _Félicitation pour tes fiançailles…_

Elle le lui avait dit avec un tel sourire. Plein de franchise, de sincérité, comme si elle lui souhaitait réellement tout le bonheur du monde. Draco avait l'estomac noué. Elle l'avait décontenancé en lâchant une bombe pareille. Ses fiançailles… quelles fiançailles ? Il s'en rappellerait s'il s'était engagé auprès de quoi que ce soit d'autre que son métier. Il ne vivait pratiquement que pour sa carrière, ne laissant aucune chance à ses relations de marcher. Il avait, bien sûr, eu des conquêtes, et il y avait Astoria avec qui il s'était créé un semblant de relation mais cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que le point final à leur couple avait été posé. Il n'était pas prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et n'éprouvait pour elle qu'une affection mesurée. L'amour, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et ce mot lui était étranger. Le seul amour qui le concernait était celui qui ressentait pour son sport et son équipe.

Resté sur place, tergiversant encore sur les derniers mots de la sorcière, Malefoy aperçut un de ses coéquipiers et le chopa au passage afin de le questionner. Ne lisant pas la presse lorsque cela le concernait, il avait peu de connaissances quant aux articles à son sujet et il préférait éviter d'en apprendre trop sur les rumeurs afin de se concentrer uniquement sur son jeu. Il s'était toujours dit que moins il en savait mieux ce serait. Il fallait dire que pendant une certaine période, lorsque son nom était cité dans un article, ce n'était jamais bon. Depuis il gardait une certaine aversion pour les journalistes. Il ne se tenait jamais au courant des derniers potins ou des choses qui circulaient à son sujet. C'était, la plupart du temps, par ses joueurs qu'il apprenait les différentes critiques positives émises sur lui ou les compliments.

Faisant face au regard surpris du joueur, il l'interrogea.

\- Ted, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une rumeur qui circule sur moi dans laquelle on évoquerait des fiançailles ?

\- Si, Rita Skeeter a écrit un papier en début de semaine sur ton engagement avec Astoria et ta nouvelle place de capitaine. Les gars et moi on pensait que tu ne nous en avais pas parlé parce que tu voulais attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle. Mais puisque tu m'en parles, Félicitation mec.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Drago posa son regard ombrageux sur son ami.

\- À en croire ta tête, tu n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Non en effet, il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec mon ex.

\- Donc tu n'es pas fiancé ?

Il suffit d'un regard de son capitaine pour que le jeune poursuiveur comprenne.

\- Ah les femmes… plus dangereuses que les cognards !

 ***•*•***

Accoudée à la terrasse extérieure, Hermione profitait de l'accalmie qui régnait dans le stade. Vidé de tous ses supporters, il avait une tout autre allure. Du bruit lui parvenait de l'intérieur, contrastant avec le silence royal de la nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle pouvait voir Harry à travers les vitres, en grande discussion avec des joueurs et certains membres haut placés du ministère. Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Hermione reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Se laissant absorber par la contemplation du ciel étoilé et de l'immensité du stade, elle tentait d'ignorer sa peur du vide et se concentra sur les structures d'acier. Ovalaire avec un squelette métallique, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il paraissait presque menaçant, impitoyable, prêt à l'avaler.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne fut même pas surprise. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de son timbre de voix. À la fois suave, rauque et rassurant. Elle les rouvrit et se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'avança vers la rambarde et se tenait désormais à son côté, admirant la vue. De sous son air calme, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était préoccupé mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il tourna alors son regard vers elle, posant ses deux prunelles métalliques sur elle.

\- C'est étrange… nous deux discutant comme deux personnes normales… qui aurait cru qu'un jour ça arriverait ?

Devant son silence, il continua :

\- Tu sais Granger, tu es quelqu'un de remarquable. Déterminée, généreuse… et intelligente. Même si je ne l'ai jamais reconnu, je dois bien avouer que tu l'es sacrément.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

Il la complimentait sans raison et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait bien cacher quelque chose, non ?

\- Je sais bien qu'on ne sera jamais amis mais même sans le devenir, tu peux me parler. C'est tout.

\- Te parler ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiote, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et puis quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu t'isoles du reste du monde.

Son regard cendré la fixait avec sérieux.

\- Je sais bien qu'on a un passif toi et moi et que tu ne dois surement pas beaucoup m'apprécier mais je te respecte énormément Granger. Sait-on jamais... si tu veux te confier à d'autres personnes que tes amis, à quelqu'un d'extérieur qui pourra te donner un avis objectif, tu peux te tourner vers moi.

Surprise, Hermione s'en trouva touchée. N'était-ce pas une manière détournée de lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui ? C'était si étrange, presque grisant. Après tant d'années, ils s'étaient recroisés et par un concours de circonstances, voilà qu'ils faisaient la paix. Ils ne parlaient pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais de simples connaissances qui, à l'occasion, pourraient discuter sans s'étriper.

\- Merci Drago.

À l'entente de son prénom, il fut aussi surpris qu'elle. Venait-elle réellement de l'appeler ainsi ? Il aimait le son que cela produisait. Cela sonnait tellement plus amical et doux. Presque affectueux. Loin du froid et distant Malefoy qu'elle lâchait toujours avec neutralité. Hermione aussi était déconcertée. Son prénom était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, roulant sur sa langue avec naturel. Effrayée par ce revirement, cette ambiguïté qui se créait, cette proximité potentielle, la jeune femme se renferma, reportant son attention sur la vue.

Le serpentard sentit de suite le changement qui s'opérait et était bien décidé à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Ils avaient trop progressé pour faire trois pas en arrière et revenir à une relation cordiale et neutre. Il avait réussi à passer au travers du mur qu'elle avait érigé contre lui, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

\- Au fait, je ne suis pas fiancé.

Il avait lâché cette information naturellement, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet sans importance, mais il savait qu'elle faisait son petit effet car il la vit du coin de l'œil se tourner vers lui. Il reporta son attention sur elle, appréciant la curiosité qui animait ses traits.

\- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire et cela lui arracha un sourire. Il aurait presque cru discerner du soulagement si ce n'était pas la gryffondor qui lui faisait face.

\- Je n'étais même pas au courant de ça jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles tout à l'heure, rigola-t-il. J'ai dû demander à un de mes équipiers de quoi il s'agissait.

\- J'aurai du me douter que Drago Malefoy, l'ancien coureur de ses dames, fiancé n'était pas possible.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage du blond. Avec ses cheveux lui retombant dans les yeux, et lune jouant de ses reflets dans ses mèches rebelles, il avait presque l'air d'un ange. Face à cette pensée, Hermione préféra se concentrer sur autre chose que le profil de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Astoria et moi avons eu une relation difficile. Je n'étais pas capable de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis quelques temps, avec ma carrière grandissante et les exigences d'un tel métier, je me suis totalement fermé à l'idée de m'engager sérieusement. Je me suis consacré entièrement à mon job, mes entrainements… voulant toujours faire plus, faire mieux. Je me rends compte maintenant que je fuyais mon couple. L'amour était à sens unique et j'évitais continuellement cette situation. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un et elle n'a pas échappé à cette fatalité. Notre relation n'était faite que de ruptures et de dernières chances, dans l'espoir de me changer. Ça n'a tout simplement pas fonctionné, commenta-t-il finalement.

\- Je comprends, sourit-elle gentiment.

Puis le silence de la nuit reprit ses droits, seulement interrompu par des éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur. Face au silence de la jeune femme, Malefoy tenta de la dérider.

\- Allons Granger, je viens de te déballer ma vie comme si on était à une soirée filles, tu peux bien me lâcher quelques détails sur la tienne ! Je ne sais rien de toi.

Au bout d'un moment, il la vit sourire et se prêtant au jeu, elle lui demanda :

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

L'attrapeur la regarda malicieusement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Que fais-tu maintenant ? Je veux dire étant donné ton esprit brillant tu dois bien être Auror comme Potter ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je suis directrice du département de la justice magique et je travaille encore de temps en temps pour le département des créatures magiques.

\- Et dire que je pensais à toi comme une Auror alors que tu les diriges, rétorqua-t-il avec admiration. Tu as su faire ta place, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Oh et beau boulot avec la situation des Elfes de maisons. J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin.

\- Pas mal pour une sang-de-bourbe, sourit-elle doucement.

Mais l'évocation de ce surnom rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Draco, notamment la personne qu'il était. Le voyant se rembrunir, elle se rattrapa.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la violence de mes propos à l'époque mais ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement. L'intention de blesser y était et je le regrette.

\- Il est temps de te pardonner tu ne crois pas ? Moi en tout cas je l'ai fait.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Et si maintenant tu me disais ce qui se trame avec ton fiancé ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas mon…

\- Fiancé, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Alors ? Insista-t-il.

Soufflant de résignation, elle se lança.

\- Qui aurait cru que je parlerai de ma vie amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy.

Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire en coin puis il s'accouda à la rambarde, prêt à l'écouter.

\- James et moi étions ensemble depuis deux ans, c'est Fleur et Bill qui nous ont introduits. Cela n'a jamais été une question d'amour mais on s'appréciait énormément et on avait beaucoup de points communs alors on est sorti ensemble de nombreuses fois et au fur et à mesure, on est devenu un couple. Je pensais que les sentiments viendraient par la suite, que je devais voir où cela nous mènerait. Et puis le temps passait et les choses sont restées les mêmes, je n'éprouvais que de l'affection pour lui. Je savais que je devais le lui dire mais je reculais inlassablement le moment où je lui en parlerai. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Et puis samedi, après t'avoir croisé, il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui et je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répondre alors il a compris… donc on peut dire que c'est réussi lorsqu'il s'agit de ne blesser personne.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec la belette.

\- Je suis sorti avec Ron avant ça.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? L'idée d'avoir une ribambelle de rouquins ne t'a pas charmée ?

\- La même chose à quelques détails près. Je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais dû. Tu vas trouver ça stupide...

\- Bien sûr que non, dis-moi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sembla hésiter. Puis finalement, elle se lança, sans oser le regarder.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que je finirai avec quelqu'un que j'aimerai. D'un amour profond, sincère. Lorsque je voyais Harry et Ginny, je savais qu'une telle chose était possible. Il n'y a qu'à les voir pour savoir que l'amour existe. Et puis je suis sortie avec Viktor, Ron et James. À chaque fois, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette passion, ce sentiment qui nous pousse à tout faire et à se dépasser continuellement... Alors ça s'est toujours terminé. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un seulement pas dépit ou par peut d'être seule. Mais je commence à croire que je ne serai jamais capable d'aimer, que quelque chose cloche chez moi.

Les yeux dans le vague, la jolie brune semblait étonnement fragile. Comme si le poids des années commençait à peser sur elle.

\- Tu sais Granger, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. C'est tout à fait normal tout ça. Tu n'as juste pas trouvé la personne que tu mérites, celle que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur et avec qui tu voudras partager le restant de ta vie. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer, il faut juste que tu trouves le bon.

\- Et s'il n'existe pas ? Et si je ne le trouvais jamais ?

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant avec son regard chocolat effrayé. Lui souriant avec affection, il voulut la rassurer.

\- Fais-moi confiance Granger, si c'est pas toi qui le trouve, c'est lui qui te trouvera. Il pourra pas te louper, faut vraiment être un cracmol pour passer à côté d'une fille comme toi.

Hermione n'aurait su dire s'il était sincère ou s'il voulait juste la rassurer mais en tout cas ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Puis ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par l'arrivée d'un des joueurs qui appelait Drago.

\- Oh pardon, est ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Non pas du tout, sourit la jeune femme, cachant son malaise.

\- Drake, Verpey va faire un discours, tu dois venir.

Le blond se tourna vers la femme qui lui tenait compagnie, cherchant son approbation. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer grossier et de la planter là. Il vit dans son regard que cela ne posait aucun problème et il en fut soulagé. Étrangement, il aurait aimé rester à son côté, observer les étoiles et discuter.

\- On devrait diner ensemble un de ces quatre et poursuivre cette conversation, dit-il impassible, peu naturel.

Il posa une main sur son bras durant une fraction de seconde mais ce contact lui suffit pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau.

\- Cela ne semble pas une mauvaise idée, répondit-elle tout aussi poliment, consciente que le joueur les regardait toujours.

\- Je te recontacterai Granger, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers son équipier pour retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Et j'attendrais, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'il venait de disparaître parmi la foule.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione avait assisté à ce fichu match et depuis, plus de nouvelles de Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle en attendait désespérément mais ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il la contacterait ? Cela faisait précisément neuf jours qu'il avait lancé cette phrase en l'air et la jeune femme commençait à croire qu'il avait juste voulu se montrer poli. En tout cas, ce n'était pas son travail qui l'accaparait car à en croire la gazette des sorciers, Drago était suspendu jusqu'au prochain match. Plusieurs articles avaient relaté sa blessure, insistant sur son acte d'héroïsme qui le privait d'entraînements physiques et comme pour démentir les rumeurs à son sujet concernant ses fiançailles, le blond était apparu dans les rues de Londres auprès de femmes différentes. Rita Skeeter avait profité des apparitions du serpentard pour rebondir et avait écrit :

 **Drago Malefoy, retour d'un Don Juan**

La lecture de ces feuilles de choux avait exaspéré Hermione qui n'avait guère voulu savoir si les propos relatés étaient fondés ou non. En quoi est ce que cela la concernait ? Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec son travail sans compter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, qui avait lieu le soir même. Toute la semaine, Hermione avait guetté des nouvelles du serpentard tout en étant accaparée par l'organisation d'une fête mémorable pour sa meilleure amie. Autant dire que mentalement, la jeune sorcière avait besoin d'un break.

La jolie rouquine, voulant absolument être à son avantage avant son mariage et préférant éviter tout incident la veille de la cérémonie, avait décidé de fêter sa dernière nuit de célibataire au moins un mois avant la date fatidique. Heureusement pour Hermione, les sœurs Patil, Luna et même Lavande Brown lui avaient donné un coup de main.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, prête à retrouver l'atrium et les diverses cheminées de marbre noir. Elle devait se rendre chez elle afin de se préparer avec la jeune Weasley. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux amies étaient encore plus proches, partageant de nombreux moments ensemble. Hermione la considérait comme une sœur et leur relation n'avait jamais faibli.

Le ding de l'ascenseur annonça à la sorcière qu'elle venait d'arriver au huitième niveau. En quelques enjambées, elle traversa le grand hall et se dirigea dans l'une des files, de la poudre de cheminette dans les mains, prête énoncer le nom de son quartier. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans son appartement, Ginny venait tout juste de transplaner et les deux amies se saluèrent gaiement. Excitée à l'idée de la soirée à venir, la jeune Weasley ne se rendit même pas compte de l'humeur maussade de son amie, mettant son manque d'éloquence sur le compte de la fatigue. Pourtant lorsqu'elles se préparèrent, échangeant des histoires croustillantes et des blagues, Hermione fut de meilleure humeur.

\- J'ai croisé Pansy Parkinson aujourd'hui ! Figure toi qu'elle était avec une de ses amies et qu'elles parlaient de Drago Malefoy.

\- Ah oui ?

\- La pauvre fille est complètement raide dingue de lui et est dans tous ses états depuis l'article qui est paru. Je l'entendais se lamenter sur le fait qu'Astoria et lui allaient se marier.

\- Sauf que c'est faux d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu posa un regard malicieux sur son amie.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu ensemble à la réception la semaine dernière.

\- Oh nan ne me fais pas ce regard-là Ginny je sais à quoi tu penses !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit la future Mrs Potter. Je trouve juste étonnant qu'à Poudlard je vous ai vu danser et que maintenant, vous vous voyez seuls à seuls.

\- Wow, wow on se calme. Malefoy et moi avons juste discuté du match.

Haussant un sourcil, l'air narquois, la jeune Wesley rétorqua :

\- Du match hein ? C'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais une vraie fan de sport !

Puis face au regard interloqué de la jolie brune, elle ajouta :

\- Allons, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la première pierre, j'ai toujours trouvé Malefoy séduisant. Si l'on mettait de côté son affreuse personnalité bien sûr ! Mais maintenant qu'il a changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te faire plaisir…

\- Ginny ! L'interrompit Hermione. Ôtes toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête ! Malefoy et moi c'est bien l'une des dernières choses qui puisse arriver !

Levant les mains en signe de reddition, sa copine ajouta simplement :

\- Je dis juste ce que j'en pense.

Hermione alla trouver refuge dans sa chambre afin d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Alors que Ginny se maquillait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la brune tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. D'après Parvati, elles allaient sortir dans un bar branché en plein centre du Londres magique alors elles se devaient d'être impeccables. Rien qu'à voir la tenue qu'avait choisi Ginny, il fallait qu'Hermione fasse un effort. Repérant une robe noire au décolleté échancré habillé d'une fine chaine brillante, Hermione se résolut à porter ça malgré le fait qu'elle soit si courte. Le tissu retombait gracieusement sur ses hanches, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait trouvée trop apprêtée mais connaissant ses amies, elle était dans le ton.

Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui lui jeta un coup d'œil brillant de malice. Resplendissante dans une robe verte à sequins, la lumière se reflétait, illuminant son teint pâle.

\- N'essaierais-tu pas de me voler la vedette ?

\- Tu as déjà trouvé ton homme toi ! Plaisanta la lionne.

Hermione se maquilla comme à son habitude, accentuant davantage ses yeux afin de faire ressortir leur éclat sombre. Elle enfila des cuissardes de cuir qui lui remontaient un peu au-dessus du genou afin de ne pas se sentir trop nue. Ginny vêtue de sa robe, et ses jambes prolongées de fins escarpins dorées, était radieuse et si Harry avait été là, il aurait été subjugué. Poudlard et les pulls de laine étaient loin derrière elles. C'était désormais des jeunes femmes épanouies, assumant leur féminité.

\- Prête ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Toujours !

Les deux amies transplanèrent, préférant s'épargner les désagréments de la cheminette ou du portoloin. En une fraction de secondes, elles se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle animée de Londres, où une foule se présentait déjà nombreuse. Divers restaurants, boîtes et bars animaient le quartier et depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers se laissaient de plus en plus aller aux célébrations et fêtes animées.

En cette période de Noël, tout le monde sortait s'amuser, profitant de l'ambiance festive, des décorations qui illuminaient les arbres et les fenêtres, s'extasiant des flocons qui tombaient en averse. L'air était frais, vif, le froid s'infiltrait à travers les vêtements, faisant trembler les deux sorcières dont le manteau ne suffisait pas à compenser la fine couche de vêtement qui se trouvait en dessous. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bar, retrouvant leur groupe de copines et les jeunes femmes entrèrent, un sourire excité sur les lèvres.

À peine Hermione avait-elle franchi l'entrée qu'elle fut happée par l'atmosphère enivrante et électrique. Un large comptoir en bois verni dominait une partie de la salle et l'alcool coulait à flot. Une grande piste centrale accueillait les danseurs en herbe, se trémoussant au rythme de la musique, les corps en effervescence les uns contre les autres. Des banquettes en cuir, cosy et stylisées ainsi que des tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout, la plupart dans des coins sombres et intimes, permettant de se couper de l'agitation.

Le monde qui régnait était important même pour un vendredi soir mais Lavande avait pris soin de réserver une table. On les installa et il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que les cocktails commencent à s'enchaîner. On levait son verre entre chaque nouvelle boisson, haussant la voix pour mieux se faire entendre le tout en plaisantant à propos du bon vieux temps. Les filles étaient survoltées. Padma commençait déjà à entrainer sa sœur sur la piste tandis que Luna échangeait avec Lavande à propos de la couleur de son cocktail et le rapport avec les potions du cours de Rogue.

Ginny, qui arborait un chapeau ridicule pour l'occasion, s'amusait de voir ses amies si détendues et à force de relever des défis, devint passablement éméchée. Elle ne tarda pas à attraper le bras d'Hermione pour l'obliger à danser. Mal à l'aise, elle suivit son amie mais se contenta de la surveiller, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. N'étant pas particulièrement fêtarde, Hermione s'était attribuée le rôle de l'amie responsable. Cependant, bien vite l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante ainsi que la chaleur du lieu eurent raison d'elle. La musique lui paraissait de plus en plus assourdissante et l'air chargé d'humidité et de relans d'alcool lui firent tourner la tête.

Demandant à Lavande de veiller sur les filles, elle s'excusa et prit la direction de l'entrée. Se glissant avec difficulté entre les danseurs improvisés, la jolie brune tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin parmi les gens qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Apercevant enfin la porte, elle passa devant un groupe et s'apprêtait à sortir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix un peu trop familière parvienne à ses oreilles malgré le brouhaha environnant.

Pendant une seconde elle crut avoir rêvé mais son nom résonna une nouvelle fois. Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, assis à une table avec quelques un des membres de son équipe. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'elle tombe sur lui, _ici_ ? En cinq ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais revus et depuis Poudlard, leurs chemins ne cessaient de se croiser. Cela devenait une vraie malédiction.

Il fit couler son regard sur elle, la détaillant du bas puis relevant son regard acier le long de ses jambes, scrutant sans aucune subtilité sa robe puis remontant jusqu'à son visage. L'un des hommes la siffla et les autres sourirent. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle continua son chemin sans davantage leur prêter attention.

Hermione regagna l'extérieur et l'air vint fouetter son visage, lui offrant enfin la possibilité de respirer. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la rue lorsqu'une main ferme attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Granger attends… je suis désolé pour leur comportement.

S'il savait. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui l'exaspéraient. Elle en avait après lui aussi, voilà qu'après neuf jours sans nouvelles, il se contentait de la déshabiller du regard comme un vulgaire morceau de viande et la touchait comme si elle lui appartenait. Baissant son regard furieux sur sa main, elle attendit qu'il la lâche puis se dirigea dans la ruelle adjacente au bar afin de s'appuyer contre le mur et d'apprécier un peu de calme. Mais comme toujours, il fallait qu'il soit là.

\- C'est une sacrée surprise de te trouver dans ce genre d'endroits… Qui plus est avec ce type de tenue, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses cuissardes.

\- Je fête l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te trouver à l'intérieur alors ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air.

Peu loquace, elle n'était pas décidée à lui faciliter la tâche en lançant la conversation. Pas décidé à partir pour autant, Malefoy s'alluma une cigarette et en tendit une à Hermione qui la prit sans broncher. Elle tendit son visage et il rapprocha le sien afin de la lui allumer, attachant son regard au sien.

Le mois de décembre était particulièrement vif et étant donné l'heure tardive, la température se fit plus rude, faisant frissonner Hermione. Drago enleva sa veste et la lui tendit, sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Oh allons je te passe juste ma veste pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Quoique je suis sûr que ça ne te déplairait pas, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Enfilant sa veste, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- N'as-tu pas des amis à aller retrouver ? Lança-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je vois mes coéquipiers tous les jours alors je pense pouvoir me passer d'eux. Et puis ils ne sont pas d'aussi charmante compagnie que toi.

\- Garde tes belles paroles pour toi Malefoy.

Plaquant une main sur le mur contre lequel Hermione était appuyée, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, il se pencha vers elle, son souffle venant effleurer son visage. Retenant sa respiration, la lionne tentait de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par cette soudaine proximité.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas Granger…

Sa voix suave et chantante, et son sourire moqueur alors qu'il fixait ses lèvres de ses yeux gris, la troublèrent. De sa main libre il replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et approcha davantage son visage du sien. Elle avait ses prunelles fixées aux siennes, son regard ne pouvant pas se détacher du sien, comme sous son emprise.

\- Qu'…Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'accrocher ses lèvres aux siennes, les effleurant délicatement, légère comme une caresse.

 **Alors dites moi tout, qu'en avez vous pensé ? En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end**

 **Tout d'abord je suis ravie des réactions sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Ensuite comme toujours les remerciements, merci aux abonnés de plus en plus nombreux,**

 ** _Carocks_ : j'ai adoré ton jeu de mot ça m'a fait bien rire ! Et merci de commenter à chaque fois :D**

 ** _June Green_ : ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait !**

 ** _ElwynCloud_ : Ne meurs pas tout de suite il faut lire la suite :3 contente de voir un tel enthousiasme**

 ** _Mama_ : la gifle sera peut être à un autre moment :D**

 ** _Arahila_ : Bienvenue à toi et merci pour ces compliments !**

 ** _Persephoniar_ : Merci beaucoup c'est super de lire ça !**

 ** _Swangranger_ : cela le fait très plaisir de partager cette histoire et merci de ton enthousiasme c'est très encourageant !**

* * *

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se mouvant dans un même rythme alors que leurs respirations se mêlaient en une seule. Il avait le goût de whisky, le gout de l'interdit. Elle avait la saveur de la passion, un mélange savant de vodka et de quelque chose d'inexplicable. À défaut de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils posaient leurs lèvres sur ce qu'ils désiraient.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ? souffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'écartait de quelques centimètres.

Il répondit à sa question en s'emparant de nouveau de sa bouche, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de protester ou d'argumenter. Hermione avait toujours trouvé stupide l'idée qu'un baiser puisse faire perdre tout raisonnement censé mais maintenant qu'elle goutait au plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais connu, cela ne lui paraissait plus si invraisemblable que ça. C'était comme si son cœur battait à dix milles mais que son cerveau était totalement anesthésié. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de leurs deux corps, des frissons lui parcourir l'échine et une sensation vertigineuse au creux du ventre. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Elle se sentait désinhibée, comme si plus rien n'avait de prise sur elle et que rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

Cela avait un gout d'euphorie, d'excitation, comme une drogue dure qu'on prendrait pour la première fois. Car oui Hermione avait beau ne pas y penser, elle se doutait qu'à partir de ce moment, elle ne pourrait plus jamais renoncer à cette sensation. Mais sans que l'un des deux n'ait le temps de réfléchir, Malefoy s'écarta brutalement, comme pris d'une conscience soudaine et il enleva sa main du mur, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Ayant reculé de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, Hermione se sentit instantanément vide, comme si on lui avait arraché une source de chaleur réconfortante pour laisser place à un froid glacial. Pourtant, libérée de ce baiser, elle avait de nouveau les idées claires et le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer la heurta de plein fouet. C'était incontestablement la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait faite. Embrasser Malefoy. Du moins répondre à son baiser. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'en un quart de seconde, tout bascule ?

Cherchant à se donner une contenance, elle releva un regard outré vers le blond alors que celui-ci se contentait de la fixer avec nonchalance, arborant un visage impassible. À le voir, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou au contraire, être énervée après lui. Elle devrait le gifler rien qui pour l'expression blasé qu'il affichait. Était-ce un jeu pour lui ? À priori oui, il en avait embrassé tellement durant leur scolarité que cela devait lui faire ni chaud ni froid d'en avoir une de plus. En colère contre elle-même, la sorcière s'en voulut d'être comme toutes ces filles ridicules qui lui étaient tombées dans les bras.

Puis avant qu'Hermione ne laisse exploser sa colère, son nom résonna dans l'air, non loin d'ici et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. La jeune sorcière eut tout juste le temps de se donner un air plus dégagé, mettant de côté ses pensées désordonnées, que Ginny venait de débarquer, un air rassuré sur le visage.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche et je… Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant l'homme aux côtés de la brune. Salut Malefoy.

\- Ginny, salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Je… je vais…

\- Rentrons à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid, la coupa Hermine avant que son amie ne se défile en la laissant seule avec lui.

Enlevant la veste de Malefoy, elle la lui tendit et se contenta de le planter là, suivant Ginny jusqu'à l'entrée pour aller se fondre dans la foule. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la laisser seule cette fois. C'était son tour. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il la plante encore, qui plus est après l'avoir embrassée avec autant de passion.

Toujours énervée contre elle-même, Hermione ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'impression d'avoir toujours sa bouche contre la sienne ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait encore le gout de ses lèvres, cette impression que son souffle caressait toujours sa peau, se répercutant contre sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ça. C'était une erreur, une vulgaire erreur.

Arrivées à leur table, Ginny lui lança un drôle de coup d'œil. Visiblement, elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait et il fallait donc que la lionne se reprenne si elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à un interrogatoire musclé.

\- Dis ce que tu as à dire, lança Hermione face au regard explicite de son amie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose là dehors ?

\- Non ! Répondit Hermione un peu trop vivement. Bien sûr que non, j'étais juste sortie prendre l'air et je suis tombée sur Malefoy. C'est tout.

\- Étant donné la tension qui régnait entre vous je suis sure qu'il y avait plus que ça.

\- Tu te fais trop de films Ginny, rétorqua Hermione, un sourire factice flanqué sur le visage.

Elle n'allait parler de ce baiser à personne et certainement pas à sa meilleure amie. En parler serait le reconnaitre et il était hors de question qu'elle admette que Malefoy et elle s'étaient embrassés. Il était surtout hors de question pour elle de reconnaitre qu'elle avait aimé ça. Cela n'arriverait plus alors pourquoi en discuter. Et puis connaissant Weasley junior, la jeune femme ne la lâcherait plus avec ça et s'imaginerait trop de choses. Non… Mieux valait garder cette information pour elle. Et puis Hermione connaissait les types du genre de Malefoy, un baiser n'avait aucune signification symbolique pour eux. Informée sur son palmarès à Poudlard, cela ne représentait pour lui qu'un jeu auquel il avait encore plaisir à s'adonner lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu.

\- Je me fais peut être des films mais en tout cas, il n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œil, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête, un coin de la salle.

Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux, sachant pertinemment où se trouvait sa table, et ne voulant surtout pas donner l'impression qu'elle s'y intéressait. Tout le monde se rassemblait au centre de la piste et le bar s'était suffisamment vidé pour qu'il y ait une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble des coins banquettes de la salle. Préférant l'ignorer, elle porta un shot restant à ses lèvres et l'avala cul sec. Puis croquant dans un bout de citron pour dissiper la brûlure de l'alcool, Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas mon problème si Malefoy s'amuse à fixer les gens.

Lavande revint à la table, décoiffée, le visage rougie et les filles avalèrent les derniers verres présents sur la table.

\- On est à court, geignit la blonde en retournant son verre dans l'espoir d'y voir miraculeusement de l'alcool couler.

\- Okay bougez pas je vais en chercher, lança Hermione en se levant avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

C'était pour elle l'occasion de s'éloigner du regard scrutateur et inquisiteur de Ginny.

S'appuyant contre celui-ci, elle salua l'homme derrière le bar et lui commanda une tournée. Lui souriant amicalement, il lui promit un verre sur le compte de la maison et lui offrit un clin d'œil. Flattée, Hermione lui tendit la main et se présenta. Il la lui saisit avec douceur et y déposa un baiser puis il lui lâcha aussi rapidement que s'il s'était brûlé et repris son service. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette se refléter dans le miroir en face d'elle. Une haute stature, des cheveux blonds…

Se retournant avec vivacité, elle fusilla le serpentard du regard.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de suivre les gens partout Malefoy ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller avant de t'avoir parlé.

Le cœur battant, la sorcière retint sa respiration, s'attendant à des explications sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux un peu plus tôt.

\- Diner demain soir ?

Il la prit au dépourvu. Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Pour qui se prenait-il ? En tout cas, ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- J'avais dit que je te recontacterai. Donc, dineras-tu avec moi demain soir ?

\- Demain c'est samedi, n'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de me persécuter ?

Soufflant d'exaspération, Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Granger, arrêteras tu un jour d'être aussi difficile ?

\- Okay, va pour un diner demain soir.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied une nouvelle fois, elle décida de prendre les devants et attrapa le col de sa chemise. Approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle accrocha son regard à ses deux prunelles acier.

\- Oh et Malefoy… avise toi de m'embrasser encore une fois et je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage et il répondit, plein de défi.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra… je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Sur un clin d'œil, il se dégagea de son emprise et disparut dans la foule. Plus arrogant que ça, tu meurs. Rejoignant les filles, le serveur arriva à sa suite, chargé de la dernière tournée. Les verres avaient à peine frôlé le bois vernis de la table qu'Hermione s'empara du sien, l'avalant sans ménagement, permettant ainsi de noyer les souvenirs encore frais qui hantaient déjà sa mémoire. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par sa dernière phrase ?

Les jumelles Patil regagnèrent la banquette et Padma lança avec curiosité :

\- Ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy que je viens d'apercevoir avec toi au bar ?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle, la scrutant dans l'attente de détails croustillants. Ne prenant même pas le peine de répondre à la question, l'ancienne gryffondor se contenta de fixer Ginny avec sérieux et répondit à son regard silencieux mais équivoque.

\- Non. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Malefoy et elle ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des éternels adversaires dans le jeu du chat et de la souris. Si au moins elle savait lequel des deux rôles elle tenait…

 ***•*•***

Il devait bien être quatre heures du matin lorsque les filles retrouvèrent enfin le froid glacial de la réalité, dégrisant et vif comme une lame. Bientôt, elles se séparèrent, ne laissant plus que Ginny et Hermione en tête à tête. Les deux sorcières avaient décidé de marcher un peu afin de prendre l'air et de dissiper les derniers effets de l'alcool. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, des lampadaires à huiles éclairaient la rue de leurs faibles lueurs. Vacillantes et hésitantes, comme la démarche des deux femmes.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de James, lâcha Ginny sans ambages.

\- Comment ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- Il a répondu à l'invitation pour le diner de répétition.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout ?

\- Il sera là.

\- Oui ça je m'en suis doutée. Après tout, c'est aussi un ami de vos amis, particulièrement Harry.

\- Hermione, il viendra… mais accompagnée. Je pense que tu as le droit d'être au courant. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle.

Silence gênant et regard plein de compassion de la future mariée. Autant dire qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise.

\- Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le blâmer, c'était elle qui avait provoqué leur séparation, c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait mal ? Était-ce l'idée qu'en quinze jours à peine il l'avait remplacé, ou bien le fait de se rendre compte que tout le monde autour d'elle trouvait la deuxième partie de l'équation que représentait la vie ? L'avait-il vraiment aimé ? Le serait-elle à nouveau ? Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient et ayant bu plus que d'ordinaire, cela ne l'aidait en rien dans ses réflexions.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione…

\- Ne le sois pas. Il est parfaitement normal qu'il passe à autre chose.

\- Et il serait temps que tu cesses de te poser toutes ces questions existentielles ! Cesse de te comparer aux autres, tu n'es pas obligée de te marier et fonder une famille juste parce que tout le monde autour de toi le fait… Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu t'es enfermée dans ces relations… te contentant de mettre de côté ce que tu ressentais réellement. Tu te préoccupes trop de ce que les autres ressentent et sans jamais penser à toi. Si tu t'étais plus souvent écoutée, tu ne serais pas restée si longtemps avec Ron ou James. Ces ruptures… ce sont les seules choses que tu as faites de bien pour toi... en cinq ans ! Amuse-toi Hermione... Profite un peu ! Et je ne parle pas forcément de Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard las de sa meilleure amie.

Après un moment de réflexion, la brune marchant à ses côtés, souffla en signe de capitulation et lui rétorqua avec amabilité :

\- Je crois que je te préférais quand tu étais bourrée.

Riant aux éclats, la rouquine haussa les épaules.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison et tu n'aimes pas cette vérité.

En effet, Hermione n'avait pas envie d'affronter l'idée que son bonheur ne reposait pas sur une vie sage et tracée. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la vérité qui s'imposait à elle, lui disant qu'elle ne désirait pas une vie rangée tout de suite. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était Malefoy. Sans sentiments, sans bagage, sans engagement. Elle voulait céder à son désir pour lui, retrouver la passion à laquelle elle avait goûté ans penser aux répercussions. Elle voulait agir sans réfléchir, se contenter de vivre au jour le jour sans rien attendre de l'avenir. Et cela faisait terriblement peur à Hermione. Affronter l'idée du mariage, de la vie de famille, des enfants, elle s'y était préparée. Céder à l'inconnu, c'était vouloir gagner en prenant le risque de tout perdre. C'était faire le grand saut sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Mais ça, rien ne l'y avait préparé.

 ***•*•***

Hermione avait passé la nuit à cogiter, rejouant inlassablement certaines scènes dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, celui-ci fut mouvementé. Envahie tantôt par des frissons, tantôt par des poussées de fièvre, le peu de temps où elle arriver à fermer l'œil, elle était plongée dans un semi-subconscient désagréable duquel elle percevait les bruit environnants, les déplacements de Pattenrond où même les allers et venues de ses voisins. Elle se réveilla frigorifiée, la gorge en feu et le front brûlant.

Il n'était pas plus de dix heures et pourtant, malgré ses deux heures de sommeil, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à dormir. Décidée à prendre le taureau par les cornes et ne pas laisser son état empirer, elle prit divers remèdes tout en se maudissant d'être sortie trop découverte la veille. Hermione n'était jamais tombée malade. Elle avait survécu à des dizaines de mésaventures incluant une pétrification, des combats périlleux, et voilà qu'elle attrapait froid. Ridicule.

Se préparant un thé, elle en profita pour s'occuper de son chat qui lorgnait avec envie sur son sac de nourriture. Elle venait tout juste de remplir son bol de lait lorsque le félin se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sauta sur son rebord. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hibou familier apparut dans le sillage et vint cogner son bec contre la paroi dure et glacée de la fenêtre. Laissant rentrer le volatile, elle renferma immédiatement derrière lui, ne voulant pas laisser le froid s'engouffrer. Durant la nuit, il avait énormément neigé et désormais, des amas de poudreuse s'infiltraient partout, faisant miroiter la lumière. Elle attrapa la fine enveloppe et constata sans surprise de qui il s'agissait.

 **Au cas où tu te demanderais si j'étais pleinement conscient de mes actes hier soir, la réponse est oui. Je ne fais jamais rien sur un coup de tête et encore moins guidé par l'alcool.**

 **Je n'ai pas non plus oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier.**

 **Dîner ce soir ?**

 **Drago.**

Admettait-il que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'était pas un simple échange basé sur un état d'ébriété avancé ? Était-il en train de lui faire comprendre que ce baiser avait eu lieu parce qu'il l'avait décidé ?

Hermione était fatiguée d'analyser le moindre mot, le moindre geste. Pourquoi les femmes cherchaient-elles à toujours analyser la moindre action ? À essayer de déchiffrer les sens cachés là où il n'y en avait pas. Il était temps de penser comme les mecs et de se contenter d'agir sans réfléchir. Il n'y avait là rien qui laissait supposer quelque chose entre eux. Il s'était juste lancé le défi personnel de voler un baiser à son ennemie. Maintenant chose faite, il ignorerait surement les évènements de la veille pour se contenter de redevenir le bon vieux et arrogant Malefoy.

Cette idée la rassura tout autant qu'elle l'horrifia. Et si elle n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Un migraine lancinante lui vrilla le crâne. En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait avoir ses réponses. Elle n'était pas assez en forme pour sortir. Son état fiévreux et sa fatigue accumulée des derniers jours s'en ressentaient largement et elle préféra se montrer raisonnable.

* * *

Malgré l'interdiction de voler qui pesait sur ses épaules, Malefoy venait de rentrer d'une virée matinale. Atterrissant sur la terrasse de son appartement, il prit quelques secondes pour admirer la vue que lui offrait son appartement. Occupant tout le dernier étage d'un grand immeuble, il offrait un panorama magnifique sur le quartier victorien du Londres magique et sur celui plus moderne. Habitant dans le plus beau coin de la ville, ce n'était pas par égo ou parce que les lieux étaient très prisés. Non, c'était la vue. Lorsque le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et que les derniers rayons venaient frôler les toits de leur fine caresse orangée, Drago se sentait chez lui. Le calme et la paix que lui offrait son refuge étaient la seule once de stabilité dans sa vie. Sans port d'attache, sans personne en qui se perdre, il préférait trouver du réconfort dans un foyer à son image. À défaut d'accorder son amour aux gens, il l'accordait à ce lieu donc le potentiel ne lui avait pas échappé.

Certains murs laissaient encore apparaître des briques vieillies par le temps. Des poutres sombres et massives traversaient le plafond mais de larges baies vitrées modernisaient l'ensemble, laissant pénétrer la lumière dans tout son éclat. Interrompu dans ses pensées par le cri d'un oiseau, il se retourna et aperçut son hibou grand-duc perché sur la rambarde. S'emparant de l'enveloppe, il fit entrer l'animal et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il posa son balai contre le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte et enleva sa cape avant de s'assoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets et de déchirer l'enveloppe, l'appréhension mêlée d'excitation. Tirant le minuscule bout de parchemin, il fronça les sourcils.

 **Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, j'ai surement attrapé froid en restant trop longtemps dehors avec un serpend.**

 **Ce sera pour une autre fois.**

 **Hermione Granger.**

Déçu et frustré, Drago froissa le papier entre ses mains. Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte ? N'était-elle pas plutôt en train de fuir la conversation qui aurait obligatoirement lieu étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé dehors justement ? En tout cas, le serpentard ne se fit pas attendre et écrivit sa réponse.

 **Tu n'espères quand même pas te défiler avec cette excuse Granger ? D.M**

Le pauvre hibou reprit sa route et Malefoy s'obligea à aller prendre une douche plutôt que d'attendre en ruminant. Lorsqu'il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, une nouvelle enveloppe l'attendait à la même place que tout à l'heure. Avec vivacité, il décrocha le cachet de cire rouge qui scellait la lettre et la lut rapidement.

 **Me défiler de quoi ?**

 **Je suis malade c'est tout. Lâche l'affaire Malefoy.**

Drago était hors de lui. Mais pire, c'était contre lui-même qu'il s'en voulait le plus. Après tant d'années de rancœurs et de haine, ils avaient fait d'énormes progrès et voilà qu'il jouait au con, ruinant toutes ses chances d'instaurer une relation amicale avec la femme qu'il respectait le plus au monde en dehors de sa mère. Au fond de lui, Drago avait toujours voué une certaine admiration envers la jeune femme et ce qui le touchait le plus était sa préoccupation du sort des autres. Si même elle ne le supportait pas, qui le pourrait ? Il avait besoin qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'elle mette de côté leur passé pour voir qui il était vraiment. Il avait besoin de ça pour sa rédemption. Il avait besoin de ça pour pouvoir se supporter.

Et puis il s'était laissé embarquer par la confusion que cela engendrait d'être si proche d'elle, son instinct qu'il cherchait toujours à refouler avait pris le dessus et il s'était laissé aller à un geste plus qu'inacceptable. Le pire maintenant, c'était qu'il ne cherchait plus simplement son pardon et son amitié. Non maintenant qu'il avait goûté à une passion peu commune, il voulait réitérer l'expérience. Pourtant si Drago savait une chose, c'était à quel point ceci pouvait être un jeu dangereux.

Des jeux dangereux il en avait connus. Mais quand on flirte de trop près avec les limites, on finit par ne plus les voir. Or sans limites, qu'est ce qui nous retient de passer de la haine à l'amour ? Sauf que l'amour, il se l'était toujours interdit, se refusant à le connaitre, se sentant même incapable d'aimer. Mais avec elle… tout était possible et ça il ne pouvait pas le tolérer... car au fond, il savait que si elle venait à le rejeter, il ne le supporterait pas. La souffrance physique est mille rêves en regard de ce que représente la souffrance morale… celle de l'âme, celle du cœur.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais les mots ne venaient plus, et du haut de son perchoir, le volatile boudait son maitre, peu amène des voyages qu'il venait de faire.

 ***•*•***

De son côté, Hermione passa le week-end au lit, emmitouflée dans sa couette, une boite de mouchoirs d'un côté et des concoctions aux plantes de l'autre. Le programme n'avait rien d'excitant et au lieu de passer sa soirée autour d'un diner avec le prince des serpentards, la gryffondor se contenta d'une soupe en compagnie de son chat. C'était surement mieux ainsi. La jeune femme commençait à penser un peu trop à lui et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Le dimanche matin, Ginny était passée la voir par hasard et les deux copines avaient trainé toute la journée, avançant dans les plans de table, les menus et autres problèmes existentiels que l'on rencontrait dans l'organisation d'un mariage. La date fatidique approchait et la future mariée se révélait être de plus en plus stressée. Effrayée à l'idée que son mariage ne soit ruiné comme celui de Bill et Fleur, l'approche du jour J l'angoissait. Hermione avait fait en sorte de détendre Ginny et de la rassurer. Tout se passerait à merveille et plus rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver, elle en était certaine.

Vint la question fatidique à laquelle Hermione ne savait pas répondre. Serait-elle accompagnée ? Ginny lui promit de ne pas la mettre à la table des célibataires si elle venait seule mais n'ayant pas vraiment envie de s'afficher non accompagnée alors que ses ex copains seraient là, elle assura à son amie qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau sur ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir au bar. Depuis son dernier hibou, la jeune femme n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Malefoy et c'était tant mieux. Il avait clairement compris le message et elle n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de ses sentiments refoulés avant un moment. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Hermione détestait le lundi. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ce jour de la semaine en particulier lui paraissait toujours désagréable. Et celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. À peine sortie de chez elle, il se mit à pleuvoir, un torrent s'abattant sur la ville, transformant la neige en bouillasse collante et rendant les pavés glissants. Manquant trois fois de s'étaler par terre, la sorcière renonça à se rendre au ministère à pied et utilisa une cheminée située dans la librairie du coin de sa rue.

Déjà en retard à cause de son chat qui avait pris d'assaut sa cape lorsqu'elle avait eu le dos tourné, elle arriva enfin dans le grand hall mais à l'heure de pointe. Une foule insensée encombrait d'hors et déjà l'atrium, la ralentissant davantage, et les ascenseurs étaient pris d'assaut. Lorsqu'elle s'engagea finalement dans l'une des cabines, elle se retrouva très vite coincée contre la paroi du fond. Les gens rentraient sans ménagement et très vite, l'espace clos fut saturé. Il fallut bien trois étages avant qu'Hermione puisse respirer convenablement de nouveau. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva à son niveau et s'engagea dans le long couloir bordée de multitudes de portes.

Se sachant enfin tranquille dans cette aile isolée du ministère, Hermione retrouva un peu d'entrain. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un sort et se débarrassa de ses affaires. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une imposante pile de dossiers l'attendait sur son bureau, la jeune sorcière perdit sa bonne humeur et se retroussa les manches. La journée allait être longue.

Hermione jonglait entre les différents bureaux afin de régler les procès en cours, les affaires délicates et les différentes missions. Elle devait gérer le bureau des Aurors, s'assurer de la cohésion de la brigade de police magique et du bon fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Autant dire que toutes ces fonctions l'épuisaient et que malgré plusieurs sous-employés, elle était débordée. Cependant pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé à son métier. Sa carrière, elle l'avait choisi, elle s'était battue pour l'avoir. Comme tout le monde, elle avait gravit les échelons et tout fait pour réussir.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, son statut de héro de guerre n'avait en rien aidé et de toute façon, la jeune femme était trop fière pour utiliser ce stratagème à son avantage. Hermione avait voulu acquérir les choses par elles-mêmes, cela rendait sa réussite encore plus grisante.

Lorsque sur les coups de vingt heures, elle put enfin retourner à son bureau récupérer ses affaires et rentrer, la sorcière fut soulagée. Éreintée après avoir bataillé avec un gobelin et s'être prise la tête avec un ancien du Magenmagot, tout ce dont elle rêvait c'était de décompresser. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regagna l'aile où se situaient ses quartiers, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaitre et à mesure qu'elle approchait, son cœur s'affola. Elle pouvait distinguer entièrement son visage et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se sentit effrayée à l'idée de ne plus rien maitriser. Ce visage qui hantait désormais ses pensées se tenait juste devant elle, illuminé par un sourire irrésistible. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide...

 **J'espère** **que** **ça** **vous a plus, et je vous dis à très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, allez je publie un peu en avance car je vous sens impatients !**

 **Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux sur la fiction et j'en suis ravie**

 ** _June Green_ : merci pour ton dernier commentaire, ça me fait plaisir !**

 ** _Carocks_ : Je ne dirai rien sur la suite Niahaha mais ce chapitre te plaira !**

 ** _Swangranger_ : j'espère que tu aimeras leur confrontation ! :D**

 ** _Gwennaelle_ : je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise et merci des compliments !**

 ** _Elwyncloud_ : Oh mille merci pour ce commentaire hyper gentil, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira encore plus !**

 ** _Izziejenkins_ : tant mieux si ça te plait je suis contente :D et j'espère que tu aimerais cette suite !**

 ** _Mama_ : ne t'en fais pas Hermione n'est pas encore tombée amoureuse de lui, elle est juste attirée et a du mal à résister mais on ne parle pas encore de sentiments ;) ni d'amour. Comme je fais énormément de point de vue d'Hermione ça peut paraître effectivement dans ce sens mais je te laisse lire les suites pour en découvrir plus !**

 ** _Persophoniar_ : j'ai adoré ton commentaire et si ça peut te rassurer j'ai passé ma SANS Valentin à écrire car vive la #TeamCélibataire ! Je suis contente que tu t'identifies à ce que j'écris car j'essaie vraiment de rendre le texte humain et savoir que j'ai embelli un peu ta journée, ça me fait hyper plaisir et me motive à fond :D **

* * *

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de sa porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, Malefoy la regardait s'avancer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, vêtu d'une chemise aux manches retroussées, il dénotait totalement avec l'ambiance stricte des lieux. Il respirait l'arrogance et pour la première fois, cela plu énormément à la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi sexy ? Au moins avant, son sale caractère refroidissait instantanément Hermione. Mais maintenant, comment résister ?

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

Alors que la sorcière entrait dans son bureau, le blond à sa suite, elle se retourna vivement, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Anticipant sa surprise, il se contenta de l'attraper par les épaules, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te défiler

\- Me défiler ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy ? C'était juste un diner pas une demande en mariage, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi sérieux à ce propos lorsque tu m'en as parlé.

Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires, son bureau menaçant de s'effondrer sous les dossiers croulant et les objets divers qui s'étaient empilés au fil des années.

\- Oui après tout ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais évoqué deux fois, rétorqua-t-il ironique.

\- Étant donné que la première fois tu ne m'as pas recontacté, je pensais que c'était par pure politesse.

\- Bon est ce qu'on va se disputer encore longtemps dans ton bureau ou on peut enfin y aller et boire un verre ?

Il la regarda avec moquerie, un sourcil relevé comme pour la défier de refuser et malgré son envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur, Hermione devait reconnaître que la perspective de se détendre autour d'un verre l'enchantait. Et puis, même si elle détestait l'admettre, la jeune femme appréciait la compagnie de Malefoy. Les rares échanges entre eux s'étaient révélés intéressants, dévoilant une nouvelle facette de la personnalité du jeune homme. Il était intelligent, drôle, cultivé et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il arrivait à rendre le Quidditch intéressant aux yeux de la gryffondor. Rien que de le voir parler avec passion de ce sport, lui racontant quelques anecdotes sympas, cela faisait tout.

Et par-dessus tout, le serpentard était craquant. C'était ce point ci qui énervait Hermione. La jeune femme avait du mal à résister à son charme et cela la frustrait de se savoir si faible. Elle n'était pas du genre à battre des paupières ou à baver devant un homme mais il avait cet effet sur les femmes… qui commençait à la contaminer elle aussi. Jamais encore elle ne s'était laissé attirer par une simple question de physique mais celui de Malefoy était tout sauf simple… Toutes succombaient à son attraction mais au moins Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle s'en félicitait car bon nombre de femmes avaient eu le cœur brisé par sa faute. Aucune n'avait jamais trouvé grâce aux yeux du prince qui semblait n'accorder son intérêt qu'à très peu de gens. Mais la passion qu'il déchainait en elle lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages était devenue addictive et Hermione culpabilisait d'être sensible à une telle attraction physique. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'était pas du style des femmes à céder ainsi sans engagement derrière, sans sentiments.

Les mots de Ginny lui revinrent en tête. _Amuse-toi… Profite de la vie…_ après tout pourquoi pas ? Qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Rien justement, Cr elle n'attendait rien de lui. Un verre voire un diner, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça après tout. Se lier d'amitié avec un homme séduisant et dévastateur, où était le mal ? Du moment qu'elle ne succombait pas, tout irait bien. Craquant devant sa moue boudeuse, elle sourit.

\- Après toi.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Malefoy la fit défaillir, il n'avait rien de victorieux ou arrogant, c'était simplement de la joie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, sa raison lui souffla que c'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée que de se laisser prendre à un tel piège mais mettant sa conscience de côté, elle suivit Malefoy et renferma la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

 ***•*•***

Installés face à face autour d'une bouteille de vin rouge, dans un restaurant non loin du chemin de traverse, Drago et Hermione discutaient sans animosité. Les lieux étaient chaleureux, décorés de tons clairs et chatoyants des anciennes fenêtres en baies donnaient sur la rue, laissant apercevoir le ciel et l'agitation de la ville des moulures aux plafonds ainsi que des colonnes de pierre ajoutaient une dimension romantique au restaurant et une cheminée de marbre abritait un feu qui réchauffait toute la place. C'était un endroit magnifique mais méconnu car situé dans une petite rue très peu empruntée. Il n'y avait qu'une clientèle sélective qui venait, permettant de maintenir une atmosphère intimiste à l'endroit. Un soir comme celui-ci on pouvait y retrouver des couples en sortie romantique, des écrivains venant se délecter de l'atmosphère vielle Angleterre en guise d'inspiration, et des sorciers regroupés pour un dîner d'affaires.

\- Je dois bien avouer que c'est un très bel endroit que tu as choisi.

\- Tu vois, tu as bien fait d'accepter mon invitation, sourit-il, fier. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de calme ne te ferait pas de mal. Et puis au moins ici, on est tranquille… et je ne risque pas de tomber sur des journalistes.

\- Heureusement pour moi, je t'ai recroisé car si j'avais attendu après toi…

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi !

\- Ah oui ? Rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Malefoy, m'aurais-tu vraiment recontacté si on ne s'était pas croisé au bar ?

S'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise non, Hermione fut surprise par sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr Granger. Je suis un homme de parole. Si je t'ai fait cette proposition, c'est parce que j'en avais envie donc je m'y tiens.

Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder et osa enfin lui demander…

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut étonné.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle. Je veux dire après toutes ces années, on se recroise et d'un coup, tu veux qu'on traine ensemble…

\- Justement parce qu'après tout ce temps, le destin a fait que nous nous sommes retrouvé et ce que j'ai vu, le peu de temps que j'ai passé en ta compagnie, je l'ai apprécié. Après Poudlard, après la guerre j'ai radicalement changé de vie, j'ai même renoué avec des gens auxquels je n'osais penser. Et lorsque je t'ai revu, je voyais enfin l'occasion de tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous et me rattraper pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Ce n'est pas par égoïsme que je fais ça, avec seulement l'espoir d'être pardonné pour m'en sortir la conscience tranquille… je pense vraiment qu'on peut devenir amis. Si j'ai réussis avec Harry pourquoi pas nous.

\- Effectivement, ça me plairait de nous offrir une chance de réécrire notre relation. Car on peut pas franchement dire que ça a bien démarré.

\- Là-dessus je suis le seul à blâmer. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit toi qui ai lancé les hostilités. Mais plus sérieusement, si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles c'est parce que j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre voler des baisers et les soirées arrosées tu as dû être dé-bor-dé, le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit avec capitulation. Hermione aimait cette complicité naissante entre eux. C'était comme être avec Harry ou Ron, insouciante et bavardant joyeusement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- D'après la gazette du sorcier ta compagnie était très sollicitée par les femmes, cela a dû être dur pour toi, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Serais-tu jalouse Granger ?

\- Malefoy franchement, c'est de moi qu'on parle là, ne surestime pas la tolérance que j'ai à ton égard.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, les femmes que Rita croit avoir trouvées à mon bras ne sont en fait qu'une seule et même personne. Mon coach a demandé à sa belle-sœur de s'afficher avec moi sous différentes formes pour discréditer l'article de Skeeter et par la même occasion, Astoria. Elle essaie de profiter de ma célébrité pour se mettre en avant et elle a évoqué de fausses fiançailles dans l'unique intention de faire parler d'elle.

\- Quel genre de personne fait ça !

Elle était outrée. Mentir et profiter de la notoriété de Drago, c'était vraiment pitoyable.

\- On voit que tu n'étais pas à serpentard, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Au moins ta technique a marché !

\- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec mon ex et je suis sûr d'être tranquille maintenant. Elle m'a vraiment mis dans l'embarras. Je déteste quand ma vie privée se retrouve étalée dans ce genre d'articles. C'est bien pour ça que je ne lis plus la presse à mon sujet, tout est axé sur la vie des célébrités et qui fait quoi, le journalisme a vraiment perdu de sa splendeur. Quel est l'intérêt de s'intéresser à un simple joueur de Quidditch ? Ce n'est pas comme si je sauvais des vies.

\- Tu es un symbole pour eux, prends le temps de regarder les visages dans les tribunes lorsque tu joues, tout le monde est derrière toi… mais je te comprends, ce n'est pas évident. Après la victoire à Poudlard, j'ai été traqué pendant des mois, les journalistes épiaient le moindre de mes faits et gestes, me harcelant sur mes relations, propageant des rumeurs. Ils n'avaient plus de sujets sur quoi écrire alors quoi de mieux que les nouveaux héros ? Donc je sais ce que c'est. C'est fatiguant d'être observé en permanence et jugé sur ce qu'on fait ou ce que l'on dit sur nous.

\- C'est pour ça que je côtoie souvent cet endroit. En dehors d'ici et de mon appartement, je me sens rarement à l'aise. Sans compter le terrain bien sûr. Le Quidditch est devenu une vraie échappatoire.

Leurs langues se déliaient et la discussion autour d'un verre se transforma vite en confidences autour d'un repas. La nuit était totalement tombée, le ciel brillait de mille étoiles et la lune diffusait sa lueur fantomatique dans le restaurant, donnant des allures intimes à l'endroit. C'était agréable de passer un moment sans ambiguïté, sans gestes énigmatiques ou expressions floues. Ils étaient simplement deux amis profitant d'un moment ensemble, partageant des points communs et discutant avec intérêt. Hermione en apprit plus sur lui, découvrant sa nature solitaire, sa personnalité généreuse et son goût pour les livres. Ils parlèrent même de Poudlard et, oubliant les aspects négatifs de cette période, chacun en apprit un peu plus sur ce que l'autre avait vécu.

Elle lui raconta sa mésaventure avec le polynectar, il lui expliqua avoir bossé jour et nuit pour essayer d'égaler son niveau. Elle lui demanda s'il voyait toujours Pansy, il s'interrogea sur la nature de sa relation avec Krum. Elle avoua avoir souffert de ses insultes, il reconnut que cela l'avait torturé d'agir ainsi. Elle confia à Drago sa plus grande peur faire les mauvais choix, il lui promit de la protéger.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la vielle horloge, en bois noble, sculptée avec précision, et constatant l'heure tardive, proposa à Drago de partir. En pur gentleman anglais, le blond régla la note, non sans avoir insisté auprès de la brune qui refusait catégoriquement de le laisser faire. Il l'aida par la suite à enfiler sa cape et ils rejoignirent la rue.

Observant la jeune femme, il s'amusait de la voir fermer les yeux pour humer l'air, la lumière blafarde de la lune éclairant son visage. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés cascadaient dans son dos et quelques mèches venaient caresser sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Il eut juste le temps de voir ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise avant d'agir sur un coup de tête, comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec elle.

Hermione l'avait vu s'avancer avec détermination, une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses prunelles acier et lorsqu'il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que le décor changea brusquement. En un quart de seconde elle passa de l'allée sombre et enneigée à la chaleur d'un immense appartement éclairé par un feu créditant dans une cheminée de pierre. Plantée au milieu d'un magnifique salon aux tons crème et ocre, il lui fallut un moment pour dissiper la confusion et comprendre qu'ils venaient de transplaner chez lui.

Drago tenait toujours sa main, l'autre se trouvant sur sa taille afin de la serrer avec douceur contre lui. Il avait le visage penché vers elle et la fixait avec intensité, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Merlin qu'il était imprévisible… il pouvait être Malefoy, l'ami avec lequel elle riait et partageait de longues discussions, et la minute d'après redevenir Drago le blond au charme irrésistible qui se montrait particulièrement ambiguë avec elle.

Ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, ne sachant pas lequel des deux il était vraiment ou à quel jeu il jouait avec elle, la sorcière fut piquée au vif. Se dégageant brutalement de ses bras, elle le toisa avec colère.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de nous amener chez toi ?

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas évident ?

\- Non Drago, ce n'est pas évident, c'est pas comme si tu étais livré avec les explications ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Encore son nom sur ses lèvres, cela le rendait dingue… comme s'il le redécouvrait, l'entendait pour la première fois.

\- Granger, tu me plais. Je pensais que tu aurais compris maintenant.

\- Oh… et puis alors quoi ? On transplane chez toi et tu me mets dans ton lit ? Histoire d'en ajouter une de plus à ta liste ? Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il soupira.

\- Non je ne comptais pas te mettre dans mon lit. Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je te l'ai dit j'ai changé.

Son air blessé lui donnait un air fragile, il paraissait presque perdu. Consciente d'y être allée un peu fort et de l'avoir jugé un peu trop précipitamment, Hermione se radoucit.

\- Désolée… c'est juste que… Un moment tu veux qu'on soit amis et l'instant d'après tu me dis que je te plais. J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre.

\- Je suis honnête c'est tout. Je te dis ce que je pense, maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux de l'information. Je n'attends rien en retour je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne vais pas pour autant, courir après d'autres femmes en deuxième option parce que je n'ai pas réussi à t'avoir, je ne suis plus comme ça. C'est toi ou rien. Après ce n'est pas non plus comme si je voulais que l'on forme un couple. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon style.

Cédant à une pulsion soudaine et sans contrôler une seule seconde ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione laissa tomber ses barrières et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

Il était temps d'arrêter de chercher l'homme de sa vie, et si elle se contentait seulement de vivre et de voir où ça la mènerait ? Drago n'était pas le prince charment, elle le savait. Elle était donc sûre et certaine de ne pas finir avec lui et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment. Une relation où elle n'était pas obligée d'aimer, une relation où elle serait enfin elle-même, sans que l'on attende d'elle des promesses impossibles à tenir telles qu'un avenir avec elle. Ce qui lui plaisait c'est que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était purement physique et le connaissant, il n'exigerait jamais plus d'elle. Elle était accro à ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, elle était obligée de l'avouer mais que Merlin lui en soit témoin, jamais ô grand jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse de lui.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle crocheta sa nuque et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, sans rien pour la retenir. Passé le moment de surprise, Drago l'enserra de ses bras, la collant contre son torse, son cœur faisant écho aux battements effrénés du sien. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la moindre distance entre eux. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, conjuguant son souffle au sien. Hermione laissa dériver ses mains sur sa nuque, puis ses doigts jouèrent dans ses cheveux, s'emparant d'eux avec vivacité et appréciant leur douceur.

Pendant un fragment de seconde, Hermione se demanda si elle éprouverait les mêmes sensations ou si ce n'était que le gout de la découverte de l'inconnu qui l'avait autant grisée la première fois. Ses doutes s'envolèrent au moment même où Drago approfondit leur baiser. Les émotions la submergèrent, la frappant de plein fouet et la passion à laquelle elle avait goûté n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Une déferlante de sensations l'envahirent, provoquant une confusion générale dans son esprit.

C'était comme planer à dix mille mais en gardant les pieds sur terre. Comme un shoot d'adrénaline mais sans la redescente. Ses mains sur sa peau, ses cheveux frôlant son visage, sa bouche s'emparant de la sienne férocement, c'était comme un appel à l'aide pour que chacun vienne sauver l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes avec l'amour, tous les deux un passé qui les ravageait et un dysfonctionnement évident lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais là maintenant, il n'y avait plus tout ça. C'était seulement un homme qui embrassait une femme avec fougue. C'était seulement Drago au sang pur et Hermione au sang de bourbe. C'était seulement les deux ennemis les plus connus depuis la fin de la guerre, faisant fi de leurs différences pour faire place au drapeau blanc. C'était seulement, pour la première fois de l'histoire, un serpentard se vouant corps et âme à une gryffondor.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne cherchaient plus à se raisonner. Il était trop tard pour reculer, aucun des deux ne serait capable de faire machine arrière. Drago souleva Hermione du sol et lui enroula les jambes autour de sa taille, la calant contre lui afin de l'emmener jusque sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle embrassa le fil de sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction qu'elle étouffa en posant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Hermione venait de déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Elle écarta les pans du tissu blanc et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts la ligne finement dessinée de ses abdos. Son ventre sculpté était un véritable appel à la luxure et ses derniers neurones en état de marche se déconnectèrent instantanément.

Avec une infinie douceur, il commença à lui ôter son haut, dévoilant le velouté de sa peau. La jeune femme commençait à s'angoisser. Comment tenir la comparaison avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues. Elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin et depuis la fin de son adolescence, Hermione avait acquis des formes. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui la complexait le plus. La guerre l'avait marqué et elle portait encore les stigmates de cette période douloureuse.

Drago coula un regard brûlant sur elle, la faisant probablement rougir. Elle remercia Merlin qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre pour cacher le feu de ses joues. Il se pencha pour venir embrasser son cou avec tendresse, parsemant des milliers de baisers allant de sa nuque jusqu'à son ventre et la jeune femme dut s'agripper à lui pour ne pas défaillir.

Le blond la sentait tendue et voulait absolument qu'elle se laisse aller. Il se doutait qu'elle avait des appréhensions mais le plus nerveux des deux, c'était lui. Était-il vraiment prêt à prendre ce chemin avec elle ? Car il avait beau essayer de se rassurer, la connections entre eux était différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice barrant son avant-bras de la mention _Mudblood_ , ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il sera les poings. La baie vitrée qui couvrait un mur de sa chambre laissait rentrer l'éclat de la lune qui selon le mouvement des nuages, éclairait subtilement le corps de la sorcière. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua les diverses traces de morsures infligées par sa tante, lui rappelant le sombre souvenir de cette nuit au manoir.

Hermione put voir à la couleur de ses yeux que Malefoy était contrarié. D'un bleu translucide et pur, ses prunelles s'étaient assombries pour laisser place à un gris orageux et métallique. Elle en oublia ses craintes, sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et elle colla une main à sa joue, rassurante, le forçant à relever son regard sur son visage. Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle le sentit revenir. Le Malefoy torturé et hanté par le passé avait de nouveau laissé place à l'homme épanoui et passionné qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Cette nuit-là, il prit possession de tout son être et ce qu'ils vécurent fut au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant. Sans barrières, sans arrière-pensées, chacun se libérait du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Pour la première fois, Malefoy passa une nuit avec une femme à laquelle il tenait. Ce n'était pas juste physique et il se rendit compte à quel point cela changeait tout. Il n'aurait certainement pas parlé d'amour mais la complémentarité de leurs deux corps parlait d'elle-même. L'attraction physique qui s'exerçait entre eux était au-delà de l'explicable.

* * *

Hermione voulut se retourner dans son lit mais elle éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à bouger. Ouvrant un œil, elle comprit instantanément pourquoi et les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent dans son esprit. Face à Drago, ses bras la serrant contre lui, elle avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les rayons du soleil qui envahissaient la pièce venaient éclairer sa chevelure platine, créant un halo lumineux. Il avait l'air d'un ange et n'avait jamais paru aussi paisible à Hermione.

Se détachant de son étreinte, la jeune femme s'étira et se leva en silence. Récupérant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout comme le salon, c'était lumineux, dans des teintes douces et la large fenêtre permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la ville. Une impressionnante bibliothèque, rangée avec beaucoup de soin, occupait une grande partie du fond de la pièce et un épais fauteuil de cuir marron, à l'allure usée mais confortable, trônait dans un coin, donnant envie de s'y affaler avec un bon livre. L'un des murs de pierre avait été conservé en état, apportant une touche ancienne contrastant avec tout le modernisme du mobilier

Drago avait énormément de gout mais au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, sa chambre comme le reste de son appartement semblait un peu impersonnel. Une fois habillée, la sorcière vagabonda un moment dans l'appartement, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme avec lequel elle venait sans doute de passer la nuit la plus intense de sa vie. À la lueur du jour, elle put vraiment apprécier la décoration. Aucune photo, aucun objet témoignant de la vie de son propriétaire. Tout avait sa place et était assorti avec soin mais l'ensemble manquait cruellement de vie.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, Hermione se décida à vite partir afin de pouvoir passer chez elle avant de devoir aller travailler. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer la tête qu'elle avait et en conclut qu'il était primordial pour elle de se changer avant de prendre la direction du ministère. Les cheveux en bataille, des restes de maquillage sur le visage, les vêtements de la veille, que dirait-on si on la croisait dans cet état ?

Mais avant de transplanter, Hermione hésita quelques secondes à laisser un mot. Devait-elle vraiment partir comme ça ? Comme une voleuse ? Elle sortit une plume puis finalement se ravisa. C'était surement mieux de disparaître ainsi, cela lui évitait toute conversation gênante. Et de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle écrit ? _Merci pour cette nuit et salut !_ Ridicule. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle disparut finalement dans un craquement sec et discret.

 ***•*•***

Drago, encore endormi, tendit son bras mais ne rencontra que du vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour regarder la place à côté de lui. Les draps étaient froids. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle s'était probablement levée et l'attendait dans le salon. Plein d'espoir, il tenta de l'appeler.

\- Hermione ?

Première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Cela lui plut instantanément. Il esquissa un sourire. Cela sonnait si naturel et si étrange à la fois. Mais cette béatitude ne dura pas étant donné que l'appartement était plongé dans un profond silence. Il retenta une nouvelle fois mais force était d'admettre qu'il était seul. Peut-être était-elle seulement partie parce qu'elle travaillait ? Oui ce devait être ça.

Il débarqua dans la cuisine en caleçon, les cheveux en désordre, dernière trace des évènements de la veille. Il scruta la pièce du regard, ébloui par la vivacité de la lumière, mais Drago dut se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune femme n'avait laissé aucun mot derrière elle et était parti sans rien dire. Et si elle regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ?

 **Alors** **alors** **alors ? Ne me faites pas languir et donnez moi votre avis !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue à supporter**

 **Comme toujours je vais répondre aux reviews !**

 ** _Persephoniar_ : ne t'en fais pas tes critiques sont constructives haha et j'aime beaucoup tes commentaires qui me font bien rire, tu vis à fond l'histoire j'adore ça.**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_ : bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction ! Je pense qu'Hermione aura vite compris que c'était pas bien du touuuut ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 ** _Swangranger_ : J'aime quand on succombe à la tentation et puis ca me permet d'introduire des petits jeux entre eux, une tout autre relation. Voilà en tout cas, j'attends de voir si le reste te plaira !**

 ** _ElwynCloud_ : ah non ne meurs pas en plein milieu de l'histoire ! Je veux que tu lises la suite ! Allez on tient bon et on lit le nouveau chapitre hahaha**

 ** _PlumeDeSerpent_ : Bienvenue à toi sur la fiction ! Tout d'abord merci des compliments que tu as fait j'apprécies de voir que mon écriture te plait :) ensuite oui j'ai aussi fait partir Hermione comme une voleuse pour mettre un peu de « suspens » sur comment ça va se passer entre eux par la suite. Quand à mon rythme, ça dépend beaucoup du temps que j'ai. Parfois je suis hyper inspirée et j'écris deux trois chapitres d'affilés et parfois c'est au jour le jour parce que je suis plus occupée ! Voilà !**

 ** _MELHANN_ : bienvenue à toi aussi sur la fic et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 ** _Fanny_ : Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas l'abandonner et j'ai même quelques idées pour la prochaine ! Contente que tu suives l'histoire !**

 ** _June Green_ : ça met un peu de piment que tout ne se passe pas comme sur des roulettes ! Merci de ta fidélité dans la lecture et les commentaires !**

 ** _Carocks_ : ah moi aussi j'en veux un mais bon… pour le moment c'est que dans mes rêves hahaha j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

* * *

Hermione venait d'arriver au ministère et s'isola dans son bureau toute la matinée, mortifiée par la manière dont elle s'était comportée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle démarrait une amitié de cette manière. Non seulement elle avait cédé aux avances de Malefoy mais en plus elle avait agi comme lui. S'éclipser pour éviter une possible confrontation… depuis quand était-elle aussi lâche ? Digne d'une serpentard ! Elle avait adopté cette habitude qui la répugnait tant chez les hommes. Elle se doutait bien que se lancer là-dedans ne la laisserait pas indemne mais quelle partie de son cerveau avait bien pu griller cette nuit pour qu'elle devienne une personne aussi différente ? Décidément, Malefoy avait une bien trop mauvaise influence sur elle.

Mais Hermione avait beau ruminer, elle sentait au fond d'elle un épanouissement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ses choix de la veille. Après tout, personne ne le saurait jamais et c'était juste l'histoire d'une fois, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Autant apprécier la situation, d'autant plus qu'il y avait énormément à apprécier. Lorsqu'elle se hasardait à fermer les yeux, des images de la veille réapparaissaient dans son esprit et elle pouvait presque sentir les mains de Drago sur son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, sa fragrance masculine lui chatouiller les narines et la fraicheur de sa peau contre la sienne.

S'appuyant contre son fauteuil, la sorcière se détendit afin de se laisser le loisir de rêver un peu à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. Qui aurait cru que Drago pouvait se montrer si tendre et attentionné ? Certainement pas elle, mais visiblement, les apparences étaient trompeuses. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut même entendre sa voix résonner. Rauque et douce à la fois. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans son bureau, à quelques centimètres d'elle. _Granger_ …

\- Granger !

Sursautant sur sa chaise, Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et croisa le regard aux deux prunelles argentées qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le serpentard se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte, les bras croisés, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. À le voir ainsi, elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Malefoy des années Poudlard. Il la regardait sans rien dire, affichant sa beauté renversante et glaciale, le visage froid et fermé. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se sentit prise en flagrant délit. Heureusement pour la gryffondor, le blond ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Cela lui évitait donc bien des tourments. Qu'aurait-il bien pu penser d'elle en sachant qu'elle fantasmait encore sur leur nuit passée ? Essayant de se donner une allure sérieuse, Hermione se redressa et fit mine de prendre un papier sur son bureau. Esquissant un sourire narquois, l'homme à la séduisante chevelure platine entra dans la pièce.

\- Je te dérange peut être ?

L'ironie qui perçait dans sa voix lui permettait de cacher sa frustration. Se réveiller seul dans son lit l'avait vraiment mis d'humeur maussade et à la voir si indifférente, c'était presque comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait d'importance pour elle. D'habitude c'était lui qui partait en douce, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait ce coup-là. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point c'était exaspérant. Se retrouver en face du soi-même d'il y a quelques années était franchement déconcertant.

\- Non, je… je faisais une pause. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- À toi de me le dire.

Ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, elle prit un air naturel et fronça les sourcils innocemment. _Ne pas avoir l'air coupable, agir comme si de rien n'était. Ne lui montre pas qu'il te perturbe. Ne pas montrer au prédateur que la proie est effrayée._

\- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p…

\- Pas à moi Granger, la coupa-t-il. Je l'ai fait bien avant toi de fuir en douce. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi.

Se levant pour se donner une contenance, Hermione contourna son bureau et rangea quelques dossiers mais c'était sans compter sur le serpentard et son besoin de réponses. C'était clair qu'il n'était pas décidé à laisser passer son affront aussi facilement. Il attrapa le bras de la sorcière et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé notre nuit ensemble car ce serait mentir, susurra-t-il comme un prédateur, son regard magnétique fixé au sien.

Tout en arrogance, le pur Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Mais bien qu'Hermione eu envie de le faire redescendre sur terre, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le contredire sur ce point-là.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Dommage, j'aurai été enchanté de te tirer des aveux, sourit-il malicieusement, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux redevenus azur.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras nu et vint la poser sur sa taille. Il se pencha avec lenteur vers son visage et tout en regardant ses lèvres, il continua son numéro de charme. Il était satisfait de voir qu'elle réagissait aussi bien à sa manœuvre, il exultait de fierté. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle. La sentir frissonner sous ses doigts était une première victoire.

Sans pour autant l'embrasser, ses lèvres se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres de celles de la sorcière et il ajouta, d'une voix suave :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble que tu dois me laisser en plan comme ça, je me sens utilisé Granger et cela blesse mon petit cœur. Alors j'espère que tu sauras te faire pardonner.

Cette remarque amusa Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la fausse moue boudeuse de Drago.

\- Parlons sérieusement veux-tu ? Commença-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas que ce qu'on a fait hier soir était une belle erreur ? Ne te méprends pas, c'était bien. C'était même très bien, corrigea-t-elle en le voyant hausser un sourcil, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il ne faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses et tout simplement en rester là ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, il rétorqua :

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Je ne te demande pas de me présenter à tes parents. Mais toi et moi on s'entend bien, on passe du bon temps ensemble et autant le dire clairement, il y a une attraction physique qu'on ne peut clairement pas nier. Autant se laisser aller sans prise de tête. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas faire ce qu'on veut sans penser aux autres et aux répercussions ?

\- Okay tu marques un point…

Relâchant la pression, elle décida qu'il avait raison. Après tout, pourquoi faire machine arrière alors qu'hier encore elle était parfaitement sûre de sa décision. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se promettaient de grandes choses !

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu me plantes de nouveau les prochaines fois telle une vil serpentard où est-ce que ton côté gryffondor reprendra le dessus ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa taille.

\- Désolée d'être partie sans prévenir ce matin… c'est juste que ça… c'est nouveau pour moi. Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Crois-moi tu n'es pas la seule pour qui c'est nouveau. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable liaison avec une femme que je respectais et considérais comme une amie. C'est une grande première. Considérons ça comme un arrangement à l'amiable veux-tu ? Pas de grands discours, pas de prise de tête…

\- Pas de sentiments, conclut-elle voyant où il voulait en venir. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder ça entre nous si nous ne voulons pas faire la une de la Gazette.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées Granger, sourit-il.

Il l'embrassa et alors qu'elle allait approfondir leur étreinte, il s'écarta brusquement, la laissant pantoise. Devant son air décontenancé, son sourire s'élargit.

\- Désolé mais tu n'es pas la seule à bosser aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller, j'ai un grand match qui m'attend après-demain.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se retourna vers elle et lui lança :

\- Je te recontacte.

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il la prit de court.

\- Vraiment.

Et sur un clin d'œil, il quitta le bureau et la laissa seule.

Lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée chez elle ce soir-là, le hibou de Drago l'attendait avec, visiblement, beaucoup d'impatience. Attrapant le courrier qu'il tenait dans son bec, elle caressa le grand-duc afin de dissiper l'air courroucé de l'animal. Décachetant l'enveloppe, elle attrapa le morceau de parchemin et en lut les quelques lignes.

 **Si ça te tente de me voir gagner une nouvelle fois.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **D.M**

Elle trouva un billet pour le prochain match de Quidditch et cela la fit sourire. Décidément rien n'arrêtait l'arrogance de Drago. Mais ayant pris plaisir à le voir jouer, elle décida d'y aller.

* * *

Le soir du match arriva extrêmement vite et l'un comme l'autre avaient été très occupés. D'un côté, Hermione avait été prise dans la programmation des futures missions de sécurité et de l'autre Drago s'était ardemment préparé au retour sur le terrain. Il était heureux de pouvoir officiellement remonter sur son balai. L'adrénaline qui se diffusait dans ses veines à chaque début de match lui avait manqué et cette sensation s'avéra encore plus intense alors qu'il entrait en scène sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

Ce soir, il était décidé à gagner et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser mettre hors-jeu une nouvelle fois par un joueur adverse. Il avait failli être dispensé de match et il n'était pas prêt à laisser ça arriver de nouveau. Hors de question, le quidditch comptait trop pour lui pour se laisser mettre sur le banc de touche. Il devait prouver chaque jour qu'il méritait sa place de capitaine.

En plus de cela, une rumeur courait selon laquelle des sélectionneurs de la coupe du monde étaient présents ce soir, ce qui serait un élément déterminant pour sa carrière s'il était sélectionné en tant que joueur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais jouer en tant qu'attrapeur pour l'équipe nationale, c'était comme un rêve et une véritable consécration. Cependant, il ne fallait pas s'emballer et alors que le coup de sifflet fut envoyé, Drago se recentra sur le match et la victoire qu'il remporterait ce soir.

 ***•*•***

Hermione était à sa place habituelle dans la tribune ministérielle mais à la différence de l'autre fois, elle était seule. La jeune femme avait eu l'appréhension de s'ennuyer et d'avoir du mal à suivre étant donné qu'Harry n'était pas là pour la guider, mais étrangement, la sorcière se laissa emporter par le jeu. Contrairement au match précédent, l'équipe adverse ne donnait pas vraiment de fil à retordre et Drago se montra parfaitement à l'aise et confiant sur son balai, n'ayant pas une seule fois de réelle difficulté à laquelle faire face.

Elle enviait la grâce avec laquelle il volait. Elle n'avait jamais été totalement à l'aise sur un balai mais à le voir, c'était naturel, comme si cela faisait partie de lui. Ses prouesses n'étaient plus à prouver et sa condition physique était clairement un atout majeur pour l'équipe.

Drago enchainait les figures aériennes et s'accorda même l'audace de narguer l'équipe adverse en frôlant plusieurs fois le vif d'or avant de se décider à l'attraper. Le jeu ne dura qu'une heure mais le score était sans appel. Victoire des Flèches par 280 à 110. Une défaite écrasante mais un triomphe pour l'équipe qui désormais avait tout le soutien d'Hermione.

 ***•*•***

L'ambiance qui régnait à la réception post-match était tout aussi exaltée et bonne enfant. Tout le monde se réjouissait de l'issu du match et des conséquences pour la suite de la compétition. Le sourire était sur toutes les lèvres ainsi que les mines ravies étaient sur tous les visages. Des joueurs de diverses équipes mondiales étaient présents et au vu du nombre de journalistes, les sélectionneurs étaient forcément parmi la foule, scrutant les membres de l'équipe d'Appleby afin de repérer les nouveaux espoirs du Quidditch.

Hermione ne connaissait pas grand-chose en sport mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que cette soirée était plus importante qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Si des membres aussi connus que le gardien de l'équipe d'Irlande ou encore le poursuiveur d'Espagne étaient présents ce soir, ce n'était pas pour rien. Que viendraient-ils faire ici pour un match régional si ce n'était pour jauger leurs futurs adversaires ? Pourtant malgré les personnalités présentes, Malefoy manquait toujours à l'appel. Depuis la fin du match, Hermione n'avait pas revu l'attrapeur et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, perdue au milieu de tous ces hommes.

Elle allait presque renoncer à rester lorsqu'une voix aux accents nordiques l'appela derrière son dos. Se retournant avec surprise, la sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Avec sa carrure toujours aussi imposante et sa stature droite digne d'un ancien de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum restait le même. Ses yeux sombres posés sur elle la regardaient avec intensité et il lui faisait face, impressionnant dans un uniforme sombre.

\- Viktor !

Le bulgare s'avança et la serra contre lui. Une telle effusion surprit la jeune femme mais elle se laissa aller contre l'étreinte du brun. C'était étrangement réconfortant de le retrouver, un saut dans le passé qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle ravie de trouver son ami ici.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et c'était en partie sa faute. À cause des évènements ayant eu lieu après la coupe des trois sorciers, Hermione ne lui avait jamais écrit. Et avec la guerre qui avait fait rage, les communications étaient définitivement devenues impossibles. Puis lorsque la paix avait été retrouvée, chacun avait été occupé à se reconstruire et se bâtir une vie.

\- Je suis venu pour repérer mes futurs adversaires. Les résultats des sélections seront communiqués dans la semaine, répondit-il avec son accent abrupt du nord.

\- Tu as fait un long chemin depuis la Bulgarie.

\- Et on peut dire que ça vaut le coup maintenant, sourit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

\- J'espère que tu restes un petit moment, qu'on ait l'occasion de se revoir.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune femme, les situations cocasses n'arrivaient pas que dans les films ou les livres. Et ce fut pile à ce moment que Malefoy choisit d'arriver à l'improviste, mettant Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise avec la situation. Elle l'aperçut dans son superbe costume noir et il posa finalement ses yeux au regard d'acier sur elle avant de la rejoindre. Se retrouver seule en compagnie de deux hommes tels que Krum et Malefoy la mettait vraiment dans l'embarras. Tous deux avec des personnalités divergentes et en partie rivaux dans leur sport de prédilection, la sorcière craignait de les savoir ensemble.

\- Granger, content que tu aies pu venir. Krum, salua-t-il simplement.

\- Malefoy.

À la surprise d'Hermione, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités sur le match, avec respect et presque avec amitié, puis le grand brun athlétique se tourna vers la gryffondor.

\- Je vais devoir retourner auprès de mon entraineur. Je suis content de t'avoir revue. À un de ces jours Hermione.

Il embrassa sa main, salua Drago et partit rejoindre d'autres joueurs connus.

\- Pas très loquace ton petit-copain, lâcha Malefoy simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain !

La sorcière se reprit lorsqu'elle remarqua son air sarcastique. Il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds et comme une idiote, elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour.

Malefoy lui, était satisfait de voir que la jeune femme ne voulait pas être considérée comme la copine de Krum. Il avait beau ne pas être jaloux, il n'était pas du genre à tolérer d'avoir de la concurrence. Partager n'était vraiment pas son style. Et il savait pertinemment que les deux avaient entamé une liaison il y a de cela quelques années. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas l'état actuel de leur relation et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être mis de côté.

Il allait lui proposer de rentrer, ayant d'autres projets en tête pour le reste de leur soirée, lorsqu'un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Avery Hawksworth, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre, vint à leur rencontre et serra la main de Drago. Honoré d'une telle présence, il ne sut quoi dire et ce fut l'illustre joueur qui prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, laissez-moi vous dire que c'était un très beau match. Votre flegme m'a beaucoup plu. J'aimerai que nous discutions un moment si vous le permettez.

Hermione sentit que c'était un moment important pour le blond et alors que le joueur se présentait à elle, elle s'excusa auprès des deux hommes.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais devoir y aller. Monsieur Hawksworth, ce fut un plaisir...

Elle salua poliment Avery et posant une main sur le bras de Drago, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Je te vois plus tard.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement et laissa les deux sportifs en grande conversation. Quelque chose lui disait que cela risquait bien de changer la vie de Malefoy. Mais Hermione ne se doutait pas à quel point ce qu'elle pensait allait se montrer vrai.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, chaque journal sorcier publia la nouvelle : l'équipe d'Angleterre accueillait trois nouveaux joueurs et l'attrapeur sélectionné n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Le monde sorcier était en pleine agitation suite à cette nouvelle et tout le monde ne parlait que de la coupe du monde qui approchait à grands pas. Même au ministère, l'ambiance n'était plus la même et les préoccupations avaient changées. Le pays allait héberger ce tournoi international et il fallait dès à présent s'organiser et renforcer les mesures de sécurité.

Hermione n'entendit parler de Drago qu'à travers les divers articles publiés et elle ne le revit pas de la semaine. Suite à la grande nouvelle, elle lui avait adressé un mot de félicitations mais celui-ci était resté sans réponses. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'effusion que provoquait une telle nouvelle, il devait être bien trop occupé pour pouvoir lui accorder du temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait que leur amitié dans sa vie, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Pourtant cette réalité la rendit amère car même si elle n'attendait rien de lui, l'idée de faire partie d'un bout de sa vie et de partager des instants ensemble lui était devenu important. Un lien affectif s'était tissé et il lui manquait. Elle regrettait à présent de ne l'avoir vu que pour des moments fugaces, des instants volés qu'elle aurait aimé prolonger.

Voyant tout de même cette situation comme une chance de se consacrer à ses autres amis, elle proposa à Harry, Ginny et Ron de diner ensemble chez elle, des retrouvailles comme au bon vieux temps. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se morfondre parce que Drago n'avait pas de temps pour elle ces derniers jours.

Pour sur plus grand plaisir, des hiboux lui apportèrent très vite des réponses positives et la jeune sorcière quitta le travail plus tôt afin de faire des courses avant de rentrer préparer le diner. Noël se rapprochait de plus en plus et la neige continuait de tomber, formant des amas de poudreuse sur toute la ville. Le chemin de traverse arborait son manteau blanc alors que les boutiques s'éclairaient de milliers de guirlandes lumineuses et de sapins multicolores. Profitant un peu du plein air, Hermione flâna dans les rues, prenant tout son temps pour faire ses achats et elle prit même le temps de s'arrêter chez Fleury & Bott. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la librairie était vide et la jeune femme put se perdre en toute quiétude dans les nombreux rayons.

Des années étaient passées et bien qu'elle ait changé, au fond elle était restée la même. Toujours le même rat de bibliothèque qui trouvait plus de réconfort dans un livre que nulle part ailleurs. Vadrouillant entres les rayonnages, la sorcière en profita pour sélectionner des ouvrages et se retrouva à la caisse avec un sac plein. N'importe quel sujet y passait et elle trouva même un livre sur le Quidditch qui lui plaisait. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

Ce fut donc les bras chargés et un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rentra chez elle et s'attela à la préparation d'un bon dîner. Elle avait beau être une sorcière, il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait faire elle-même et la cuisine en faisait partie. Ayant un espace de travail ouvert sur son salon, elle pouvait regarder la neige tomber au dehors tout en étant au chaud à faire rôtir une dinde. Pattenrond était avachi sur le canapé moelleux et ronronnait de plaisir. Il jouait de la patte avec l'un des nombreux coussins tout en jetant des coups d'œil envieux vers le comptoir rempli de nourriture.

Hermione utilisa sa baguette et la table du salon arbora une jolie nappe ivoire et un assortiment de couverts et assiettes choisis avec goût. Cela lui semblait faire une éternité que ses amis et elle ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble sans toute la famille Weasley. Les rares fois où elle arrivait à voir tous ses amis réunis, c'était le plus souvent au terrier et cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas assez profiter d'eux. Maintenant que chacun avait sa carrière respective, c'était encore plus difficile.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge murale, Hermione remarqua avec surprise qu'elle avait encore une heure avant l'arrivée de ses invités. Lançant un regard étonné à son chat, celui-ci se contenta de changer de position nonchalamment, visiblement peu intéressé par l'interruption.

\- Très bien je vais ouvrir gros feignant…

Se débarrassant de son tablier, elle tenta de discipliner ses cheveux mais c'était peine perdue. Au moins, elle s'était maquillée ce matin, c'était déjà ça.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Hermione n'aurait pas pu être plus étonnée que si elle avait trouvé MacGonagall en robe de chambre devant elle.

\- Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Élégamment vêtu d'une cape sombre, les cheveux souillés de flocons, le blond au regard argent esquissa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Granger, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu me vois, c'est la première chose que tu me dis ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle rétorqua :

\- Tout simplement parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de débarquer à l'improviste. C'est vraiment une sale manie chez toi !

\- J'aime te surprendre, répondit-il un sourire en coin narquois sur le visage. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venu te remercier pour ton mot. Mais aussi pour te voir.

Hermione était touchée de l'attention mais elle se rappela que ce soir, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour avoir Malefoy dans les parages. Avec Ron qui ne le supportait pas et Ginny qui trouvait leur rapprochement suspicieux, mieux valait pour elle qu'ils ne le voient pas ici. Il lui faudrait se montrer subtile mais comment le renvoyer chez lui sans être méchante ?

\- Écoute, je suis contente de te voir, vraiment… commença-t-elle, mais là n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

Voyant qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil furtif dans le couloir derrière lui, il demanda sans même réfléchir :

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Drago essaya de se montrer impassible mais au fond, il était inquiet de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Et si elle voyait quelqu'un ? Après tout, rien dans leur relation ne les en empêchait. Et pourtant, cette éventualité le déconcerta et il se sentit presque jaloux qu'elle puisse préférer quelqu'un d'autre à lui.

Voyant qu'il attendait des explications, Hermione avoua finalement :

\- Harry, Ron et Ginny viennent diner.

Ce fut presque un soulagement pour Drago d'entendre ça mais cela le frustrait de voir qu'il était si facilement perturbé. Était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'une semaine ou bien était-ce permanent ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaitre la réponse à cette question. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer un peu de temps avec elle avant d'être trop pris par ces entrainements.

Il déclara donc avec enthousiasme :

\- Parfait ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Potter et la belette !

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ai pu protester, Malefoy entra dans l'appartement et se retroussa les manches.

\- Je t'aide à faire à manger ?

À le voir aussi déterminé et souriant, la sorcière ne put se résoudre à le faire partir. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas partagé un instant à eux seul. Et puis à quoi bon s'en faire ? Cela aurait au moins le mérite de pimenter la soirée. Quelque chose lui disait que le repas allait s'avérer intéressant.

 **Bon** **j'espère quand même que l'attente valait le coup ! Sinon lancer de tomates et pugilat !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Certains se sont révélés un peu déçus de la tournure de l'histoire et je m'en excuse**

 **Malheureusement c'est dur de satisfaire tout le monde… J'écris énormément avec mon inspiration et pas trop en réfléchissant**

 **Mais je suis quand même heureuse de voir que de plus en plus de personnes suivent la fiction et laissent un commentaire !**

 _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert : contente que l'idée te plaise et que tu aies apprécié la suite !**_

 _ **Kikibenz29 : Je prie très fort pour que tu aimes le déroulé du repas ! :D**_

 _ **ElwynCloud : pas la peine d'être poli(e) ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir un tel enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier les suites à venir !**_

 _ **IzzieJenkins : Je publie vite pour que ce soit plus agréable et que vous n'ayez pas le temps de décrocher ! N'hésites pas à me faire savoir si la suite te plait ou s'il y a des choses à revoir ton avis m'a pas mal aidé jusque là !**_

 _ **JuneGreen : ça se dit surement et même dans le cas contraire c'est pas grave je trouve ça très gentil et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire ! C'est toujours agréable de lire des commentaires aussi enthousiastes alors merci !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Bienvenue à toi alors et contente que la fiction te plaise ! En espérant que tu aimerais aussi la suite !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Je publie vite aussi par égoïsme car j'aime bien vous retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**_

 _ **Carocks : il fallait bien pimenter un peu tout ça ! Voilà tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qui va se passer et j'espère que tu aimeras :D**_

 _ **Mama : dommage que ça te déçoive mais j'espère tout de même que tu passes un bon moment lorsque tu me lis :)**_

 _ **Moonelun : il fallait bien un petit retournement de situation pour pimenter un peu tout ça hahaha j'espère que la suite sera suffisamment bien pour récompenser ton impatience !**_

 _ **Little CuteHell : Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir fait part de ce détail, je n'ai clairement pas fait attention ! (honte à moi vu que je suis originaire des pays de l'est…) Mais en tout cas merci pour ces compliments, et surtout de m'avoir corrigée !**_

 _ **Gwennaelle : ton commentaire m'a comblée, je suis extrêmement contente que tu apprécies le scénario et le reste, d'autant plus si tu es exigeante (ce que je comprends étant donné le nombre de fictions). Ma fiction ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais j'essaie toujours d'apporter un peu d'originalité et ne pas faire du déjà vu (pas évident surtout que je n'ai jamais lu de fictions). J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les suites à venir (pression maximum !)**_

 _ **Pencilcase.03 : Bienvenue sur la fiction et merci de ton encouragement ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D**_

* * *

Drago s'était révélé plutôt doué de ses mains pour l'aider en cuisine, lui qui avait grandi entouré de serviteurs et d'elfes. Étonnement, il avait pris plaisir à prendre part à la tâche et n'avait pas bronché une seule fois même lorsqu'Hermione lui avait fait peler les pommes de terre.

\- Alors c'est comment ? Demanda Drago en exhibant avec fierté le plat de patates épluchées.

La brunette ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il avait l'air d'un enfant ayant besoin d'encouragement et cela rappela à Hermione que Drago n'avait pas vraiment grandi au sein d'une famille aimante comme la sienne.

\- Wouaw, tu t'en es bien sorti dis donc, et sans magie !

\- Ça mérite une récompense, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa joue du doigt.

Se rapprochant de lui, la sorcière se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit ses lèvres mais au dernier moment le fourbe serpentard tourna la tête pour lui voler un baiser furtif. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en fausse réprimande mais il lui fit un clin d'œil plein d'insolence, arborant une mine arrogante qui lui était caractéristique.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, du bruit leur parvint du couloir et quelques secondes plus tard on sonna à la porte. Essuyant nerveusement ses mains sur un torchon, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers Drago et le point du doigt avec un air accusateur.

\- S'il te plait, sois gentil.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air. Je suis toujours gentil.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Harry et Ron se tenaient dans l'entrée, tous deux visiblement contents de se trouver ici. Habillés de leurs longues capes noires, ils rentraient tout juste du ministère. Harry enlaça Hermione et Ron lui accorda une bise affectueuse sur la joue puis les deux hommes entrèrent.

Hermione renfermait la porte derrière eux lorsqu'elle entendit Ron s'insurger dans son dos :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui ?!

Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, Hermione comprit, au ton de sa voix, qu'elle pouvait oublier tout espoir de réconciliation. Ron était clairement contrarié. Et connaissant le caractère de son ami, il n'allait pas faire d'efforts. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment l'en blâmer ? Drago leur avait toujours mené une vie impossible et s'était toujours moqué de la famille Weasley. Se tournant vers eux, la jeune femme fit face à trois paires d'yeux aux regards inquisiteurs.

Ceux d'Harry étaient surpris, ceux de Ron lançaient des éclairs et ceux de Drago la toisaient avec l'air de dire « _qu'est-ce que je te disais ? C'est pas à moi qu'il fallait dire ça_ ». Préférant ne pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Où est Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Elle a été retenue au travail et aura un peu de retard.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi cet abruti de serpentard se trouve dans ton salon Hermione ?! S'insurgea Ron à bout de patience.

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti, la belette ?

Drago le toisait avec insolence, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur comme s'il était chez lui et que Ron n'était qu'un intrus. Il avait un sourire moqueur ce qui énerva davantage le rouquin.

\- Ouais, y a que toi, ici, à qui je peux dire ça !

\- Ronald ça suffit, trancha Hermione voyant que le blond s'apprêtait aussi à lui répondre.

Les trois se tournèrent vers elle, deux le sourire aux lèvres et le dernier, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Malefoy était dans le coin, nous nous sommes croisés et en remerciement des places qu'il me fournit pour les matchs de quidditch, je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous. Fin de la discussion.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune femme trancha encore plus durement.

\- FIN DE LA DISCUSSION.

Le visage du rouquin s'enflamma mais il ne moufta pas un mot. Le survivant se tourna poliment vers Drago et lui serra la main.

\- Malefoy, salua-t-il simplement avec un hochement de tête.

\- Potter.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais au moins ils se respectaient. Après la guerre, chacun avait appris à comprendre l'autre et les situations qu'ils avaient vécus. L'un comme l'autre avaient mené des vies difficiles et ce, pour différentes raisons. Ils étaient tous deux déficient sur le plan familial, ils avaient tous deux été l'élu mais pour des voies différentes et pourtant, ils étaient désormais unis selon les mêmes convictions. Désormais ils étaient du même côté, se battant pour les mêmes principes. Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter de se juger ? C'était ce qu'ils avaient conclu et désormais, les deux ennemis pouvaient se trouver dans une même pièce sans s'étriper. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Hermione leur proposa quelque chose à boire lorsque Ginny transplana dans l'appartement, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

\- Désolée de débarquer comme ça dans le salon mais j'étais déjà trop en retard.

Harry alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa puis la jeune Weasley, aperçut l'homme à la chevelure platine.

\- Tiens salut Drago.

\- Salut Drago ?! Salut Drago ! Suis-je le seul à voir l'absurdité de cette situation ? demanda Ron ébahi.

\- Oh épargne-nous ton mélodrame, la guerre est finie ! Rétorqua Ginny qui alla saluer le serpentard puis son amie.

Hermione servit des verres à chacun puis nerveuse face à l'assemblée qui la toisait avec inquisition, elle lança, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention :

\- Et si on passait à table ?

 ***•*•***

Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'entrée mais déjà l'ambiance s'apaisait, rappelant presque un dîner normal entre amis. Presque si l'on exceptait le silence borné de Ron, les coups d'œil de Ginny et Harry qui parlait plus que d'ordinaire dans l'espoir de donner une atmosphère détendue au repas.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Drago profitait du fait de se trouver à côté d'Hermione pour la déstabiliser. Le démon à la tête d'ange s'amusait à lui toucher le genou sous la table ou à lui effleurer malencontreusement le bras lorsqu'il voulait attraper de l'eau. La gryffondor voyait clair dans son jeu mais lorsqu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil en coin, Drago arborait un air naturel et impassible, comme s'il ne se passait rien. Son air faussement innocent l'agaçait et elle avait envie de lui planter sa fourchette dans la main.

Au moment de passer au plat, la jeune femme alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards et Malefoy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, des assiettes à la main. Il planta un baiser dans son cou et se retournant vivement, la jeune sorcière lui arracha la pile des mains et la reposa lourdement sur le comptoir. Elle le poussa ensuite dans le coin abrité par le mur afin de ne pas être vue du reste des invités.

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues exactement ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous voit ? Énerver Ron plus qu'il ne l'es déjà et donner à Ginny des raisons de s'interroger sur nous ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. M'enfin du moment que tu restes discrète, on ne risque rien, sourit-il férocement.

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle l'arrêta d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve !

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris de la détermination de la jeune femme. Attrapant un plat, elle le lui mit entre les mains et ordonna d'un ton ferme :

\- Maintenant, va porter ça à table.

Il sourit en coin, amusé de l'air autoritaire de la gryffondor et avant de quitter la cuisine, murmura :

\- Granger qui me donne des ordres, on aura vraiment tout vu.

Entre le repas et le dessert, le jeune homme se montra tout aussi taquin et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir. Drago était en train de plaisanter avec le couple en face de lui et personne ne semblait remarquer son manège. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, Hermione fut soulagée d'échapper aux caresses furtives du serpentard.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui alla rejoindre l'hôte en cuisine. Était-ce le nouveau lieu de rendez-vous où pouvait-elle espérer finir ce repas tranquillement ? En tout cas, son amie était déterminée à obtenir des réponses.

\- Alors ? Quand comptes-tu m'expliquer ce que fait Malefoy chez toi ?

\- En allant faire mes courses sur le chemin de traverse, je l'ai croisé. On a un peu discuté et puis finalement je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous pour le remercier des billets qu'il me fait parvenir.

\- Hum hum. Et c'est tout n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Ginny !

Il y eut du silence au salon, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la table, Hermione chuchota :

\- Il n'y a strictement rien entre Malefoy et moi.

\- Si tu le dis ! Rétorqua la rousse en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Pendant le repas, la conversation s'intensifia et Drago discuta davantage avec Harry et Ginny. Les deux étant passionnés par le Quidditch et la coupe à venir, ils lui posaient beaucoup de questions sur le sujet, avides d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les évènements à venir. Hermione était reconnaissante des efforts fournis des deux côtés et se montra plus confiante quant à la suite de la soirée.

Un peu plus tard, elle apporta le dessert et servit du thé à ses convives. Elle embrassa la joue de Ron au passage, espérant le voir se dérider un peu mais durant tout le repas, celui-ci n'avait cessé de lancer des pics à Drago, espérant l'énerver. Ce fut un échec total car le serpentard avait gardé un calme olympien et resta maitre de lui-même jusqu'au bout. Ron s'en trouva davantage contrarié et au moment de débarrasser, il alla à son tour trouver Hermione dans la cuisine, profitant du fait que les trois autres étaient en plein débat sur les meilleurs joueurs d'Irlande.

\- Depuis quand la fouine et toi arrivez à vous supporter ?

\- Nous nous sommes revus à la réunion des anciens de Poudlard et nous avons enterré la hache de guerre.

\- Ça tu peux le dire… vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant ! On peut dire qu'il sait tenir une conversation quand il ne perd pas son temps à t'insulter ! As-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Tout ce qu'il représente, ce en quoi il croit ? As-tu oublié ce qu'il pensait de toi et de ta famille ?

\- Baisse d'un ton Ron, il peut t'entendre.

\- J'en ai rien à faire qu'il m'entende, il peut même écouter si ça lui chante ! Hermione, ce type ne mérite même pas ta sympathie à son égard. Pas après tout ça. Pas après le nombre de fois où j'ai dû recoller les morceaux de ce qu'il brisait en toi. Ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort !

Des bruits de couverts détournèrent Hermione de la conversation et d'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir l'air gêné du couple et le visage fermé de Drago. Comme elle le craignait, tout le monde les avaient entendus. À la contraction de la mâchoire du serpentard, elle pouvait clairement dire qu'il se retenait de coller son poing dans la figure du rouquin. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il serrait les doigts, dans l'espoir de se contenir sa colère.

Comprenant le malaise, Harry les rejoignit et attrapa Ron, remercia Hermione pour le repas et l'embrassa avant de trainer son ami dehors. Ginny s'excusa du regard, promit de la contacter très vite et suivit les deux acolytes dans le couloir. Désormais seuls, Hermione lâcha un immense soupir et alla retrouver Drago dans le salon.

\- Cela n'aura pas été un désastre total finalement, plaisanta-t-elle, espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

Le blond ne disait rien et se contentait de se lever pour enfiler sa cape. Surprise, la sorcière l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Écoute… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'a dit Ron. Mais il est parti maintenant, pourquoi ne pas passez à autre chose, Hein ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très désolée lorsqu'il m'insultait il y a cinq minutes, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Surprise qu'il s'en prenne à elle, elle répondit :

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'avait pas à dire ça. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a dit sur toi !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as si bien pris ma défense, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, glacial.

Sous le choc, Hermione recula.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Drago ?

\- Peut-être que si tu n'as rien dit, c'est parce que tu es d'accord avec lui ! Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses Granger ! Toi aussi tu me vois comme un sale mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Une pourriture de la pire espèce ?! Un sale type qui mériterait de rejoindre ses pairs à Azkaban !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Non mais tu le penses. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Le regard froid et pénétrant qu'il lui accorda la cloua sur place et elle eut l'impression de retrouver le tyran de son adolescence, le garçon froid et méprisant qu'elle redoutait. Puis comme si une barrière venait d'exploser, Hermione avoua toute la vérité.

\- Tu as raison, lâcha-t-elle calmement.

Il posa de nouveau son regard transperçant sur elle. Il était pris au dépourvu par sa révélation.

\- Tu as raison je l'ai pensé. Pendant si longtemps, que j'ai fini par m'en convaincre. Je voulais te voir pourrir en prison pour tout ce que tu avais fait, pour tout ce que tu M'avais fait…Et puis je t'ai revu et les choses ont changé ! Tu as changé ! Mais même si je suis devant cette toute nouvelle personne, face à un homme totalement différent, je ne peux pas oublier toutes ces années où j'ai souffert sous le joug de tes mots et de tes croyances. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, mais il me faudra du temps avant de te l'accorder pleinement. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi injuste envers moi car je suis aussi de ton côté ! Je ne t'ai pas tourné le dos, je t'ai laissé une chance de me prouver que c'était du passé... je t'ai donné la possibilité d'obtenir mon pardon !

Les deux se toisèrent sans rien dire pendant une longue minute puis Hermione, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, baissa les yeux. Finalement Drago s'approcha et releva son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il simplement. Et je suis désolé. Pas seulement pour ce soir… mais aussi pour tout. Ces années où j'ai été infecte, où je vous ai rendu la vie impossible. Si tu savais comme je le regrette … encore plus maintenant que je vois à quel point tu es formidable.

Hermione se demanda comment elle avait résisté à l'envie de pleurer. Soutenir son regard acier, alors qu'il lui disait tout ça, s'avéra extrêmement difficile. Elle était émue qu'il se comporte ainsi, faisant fi de son égo. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps car à sa grande surprise, Drago la serra contre lui.

Blottissant sa tête dans le cou du serpentard, la jeune sorcière profita de cette étreinte. Le blond enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione, humant le parfum de son shampoing, laissant les mèches brunes rebelles lui chatouiller le nez. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à profiter de cet instant paisible. Puis Malefoy s'écarta, enleva sa cape et surprit encore plus Hermione en débarrassant le reste de la table sans broncher.

 ***•*•***

Allongé dans le lit d'Hermione, la jeune femme endormie entre ses bras, Drago se sentait bien. Il venait de gouter aux joies des réconciliations sur l'oreiller et savourait l'instant. La peau nue d'Hermione sous ses doigts, il s'amusait à tracer des arabesques invisibles, la regardant réagir dans son sommeil. Il se sentait presque en paix avec lui-même. Presque car malgré tout cela, la marque diabolique sur son avant-bras ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait été. Ce passé qu'il cherchait à oublier serait toujours là pour le hanter et cela le torturait.

Il avait tout essayé pour se débarrasser de cette marque. Il avait lancé de multiples sorts, s'était infligé de nombreuses scarifications dans l'espoir de l'effacer mais comme si elle était maudite, la marque des ténèbres se guérissait, faisant réapparaitre le macabre symbole.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit que les caresses de son amant s'étaient interrompues. Posant son regard sur lui, elle le vit en train de détailler son bras avec un air de dégoût et elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Tout comme elle, il avait été marqué à vie par une personne infâme et cela lui rappelait sans cesse de mauvais souvenirs.

Voyant bien qu'il se torturait, ruminant les choix qu'il avait faits par le passé, elle porta sa main sur la peau de son avant-bras et rapprocha son visage de l'objet de son malheur, pour y apposer un baiser délicat, espérant le soulager. À sa grande surprise, elle le sentit se détendre et cette fois, ce fut ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, les mots n'ayant pas besoin d'être prononcés et il approfondit leur étreinte. Hermione réagissait à merveille à ses caresses et il la tira davantage afin de la serrer contre lui. Elle avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête et il en oubliait déjà pourquoi il était si malheureux. Roulant sur elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser, il encadra son visage de ses mains, et se pencha vers sa bouche, avide de se rassasier d'elle toute la nuit.

 ***•*•***

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre, elle put voir que les affaires de Drago avaient disparu. La jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre le salon et ne trouva personne. S'apprêtant à jurer, elle fut interrompue par la sortie de Drago de sa salle de bain. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, les cheveux humides et des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur la peau claire de son torse, le blond passa devant elle pour rejoindre la cuisine et attraper une pomme. Croquant dedans à pleine dent, il posa enfin ses yeux sur la sorcière et se contenta de rétorquer :

\- Bonjour Granger, bien dormi ?

Soulagée qu'il ne soit pas parti sans rien dire comme il aurait pu le faire en guise de vengeance, elle se contenta de lui prendre le fruit des mains et d'en prendre une bouchée à son tour.

\- J'aurai mieux dormi si un sale serpent ne s'était pas glissé dans mon lit et pris toute la couette.

\- Rassure-toi, ce soir tu auras l'entière exclusivité de ton lit et tu pourras jouir de tes draps.

\- Quelle agréable perspective, répondit-elle prenant un air rêveur.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, une longue journée m'attend. Je vais passer la semaine avec ma nouvelle équipe et je dois faire forte impression.

Il partit se changer pendant qu'Hermione nourrissait Pattenrond et lorsqu'il revint au salon, le blond arborait un tout nouvel équipement aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le sourire fier qu'il affichait était réellement touchant et Hermione eut du mal à ne pas trouver ce tableau émouvant.

\- Comment tu me trouves ?

S'approchant de lui, elle ajusta le col de son t-shirt et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu es presque pas mal là-dedans ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux se sourirent et Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard.

Il planta un baiser rapide sur la joue de la jeune femme et transplana en une fraction de secondes, la laissant seule au beau milieu de son appartement.

* * *

Ce fut une semaine de folie pour les deux sorciers. Drago redoublait d'efforts dans des entrainements longs et éprouvants tandis qu'Hermione, Harry et un bon nombre d'Aurors furent réquisitionnés pour mettre en place, dès à présent, un réseau de sécurité renforcé. La nouvelle de la coupe du Monde organisée en en Angleterre avait été annoncée officiellement et le stade choisi. Les deux prochains mois allaient s'avérer intenses et aucune erreur ne serait permise.

Malgré toute cette agitation, Hermione et Drago trouvèrent du temps pour se voir. En sept jours, Ils avaient réussi à partager un diner en tête à tête chez Drago, une balade improvisée à la sortie du travail et une nuit ensemble. Cela n'était pas de tout repos car chaque fois, chacun devait veiller à rester le plus discret possible pour éviter toute exposition. Mais avec la médiatisation du nouvel attrapeur, cela rendait leur rendez-vous plus difficiles à prévoir et Drago commençait à trouver la situation pesante.

Devoir se cacher lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et avec la frustration de ce type de relation combinée à la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules, le blond était souvent de mauvaise humeur. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées lorsqu'à la fin de la semaine, il avait aperçu Hermione et Viktor sur le chemin de traverse, accompagnés d'Harry et de Ginny. Le bulgare et la jolie brune avaient l'air complices et Hermione tenait son bras donnant l'image d'un beau petit couple.

 ***•*•***

Hermione voyait la date du mariage approcher à grands pas et n'avait toujours trouvé personne pour l'accompagner. Ginny, malgré le stress du mariage et les préparatifs restants, avait encore usé de fourberie et tendu un piège à la jeune femme. Lors d'une discussion entre filles, la jolie rousse voulant à tout prix démasquer son amie quant à sa relation avec l'ancien serpentard, avait demandé à Hermione si elle viendrait avec lui.

\- Par Merlin Ginny, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai accompagnée de Malefoy à ton mariage ?

\- Bah quoi ? Vu que maintenant vous êtes amis, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas l'amener ? Ça te ferait un cavalier !

\- Parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est juste un ami, que diraient les gens s'ils nous voyaient débarquer ensemble ? Et tu imagines la tête de Ron ? Je doute que tu veuilles d'un scandale à ton mariage !

\- Je suis capable de gérer mon morveux de frère, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis si c'est juste un ami, je ne vois pas le mal ! Personne ne dire rien s'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre vous !

Hermione était piégée mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Drago ne peux pas de toute façon. Avec la coupe à venir, il est trop occupé. Il va falloir me trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva avec Harry, Ginny et Viktor au chemin de traverse, le couple tentant visiblement de la pousser dans ses bras. Les quatre amis se baladaient dans les rues mais la neige formait un amas glissant au sol, obligeant Hermione à se cramponner au bulgare. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver accompagnée de Krum, qui visiblement était toujours intéressé par elle, la jeune femme pria Merlin qu'un miracle se produise et l'aide à se sortir de cette situation. Par chance, le bulgare devait rentrer dans son pays et ne pourrait pas assister à la cérémonie. La gryffondor s'en trouva soulagée mais son problème n'était pas résolu, elle était toujours seule.

Hermione fut soulagée de rentrer après ce double rencard orchestré. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était à peine si elle se reconnaissait dernièrement. Où était passé la jeune femme accro aux bouquins, romantique, timide mais raisonnée ? On ne pouvait pas dire que la version d'elle-même jouant avec le feu avec Drago, ayant la tête ailleurs que dans son travail et dont les choix étaient de plus en plus douteux soit très ressemblante avec l'ancienne Hermione.

Pourtant, c'était son nouveau elle, sa manière d'être et le fait d'agir librement lui ouvrait tellement plus de vue sur le monde. Tout ce temps cachée derrière ses livres, elle en avait presque oublié de vivre la réalité. Et cette nouvelle réalité incluait un certain serpentard. Après s'être changée et occupée de son chat, la jeune femme envoya une lettre au blond. Peut-être avait-il un peu de temps libre ce soir ?

En tout cas, elle l'espérait car après s'être fait piéger sournoisement dans l'espoir de de tomber dans les bras de Krum, Hermione avait seulement envie de passer un moment agréable en compagnie de Drago. Au moins, il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensées, seulement des instants apaisants et joyeux. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Malefoy l'avait aperçu et son espoir de passer la soirée en bonne compagnie s'avéra détruit car sa lettre ne reçut aucune réponse et la jeune femme resta seule.

 ***•*•***

Drago était rentré depuis deux bonnes heures du chemin de traverse lorsqu'il reçut la visite impromptue d'une chouette à la couleur sable. L'élégant volatile était rentré par la fenêtre, restée ouverte malgré le froid hivernal, et s'était posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, posant ses grands yeux noirs sur lui.

Un verre à la main, le blond ruminait mais devant l'insistance de l'oiseau, il l'avala d'un trait et se leva pour attraper la fine enveloppe détenue dans le bec de l'animal. Il l'ouvrit avec impatience, déchirant presque le parchemin. Lorsqu'il vit de qui cela provenait, un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _ **Je viens de rentrer,**_

 _ **Envie de trainer chez moi ? Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir**_

 _ **Je crois que tu manques à Pattenrond. Ne lui pas que je te l'ai dit.**_

 _ **Hermione je-sais-toujours-tout Granger.**_

Maintenant que Viktor était parti, elle avait envie de le voir ? Comme c'était aimable de sa part que de lui accorder un peu de son temps. Froissant le papier avec rage, Drago envoya le bout de parchemin par la fenêtre. Il n'allait certainement pas ramper vers elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça avec les femmes, il était Drago Malefoy ! Et ces derniers temps, il l'avait un peu trop oublié, il était temps de remédier à ça.

 **Alors alors ? Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, j'ai une suite à écrire !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme d'habitude, la suite !**

 **Un peu plus centrée sur les personnages et moins sur l'action mais indispensable pour les prochains chapitres**

 _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert : comme toujours merci de ton commentaire !**_

 _ **L : si tu aimes la tournure tant mieux, les prochains chapitres seront plus intenses !**_

 _ **ElwynCloud : je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais trop en révéler haha mais il faut bien que le caractère de cochon de Malefoy ressorte un peu ! C'est ce qui le caractérise et ça pimente tout ça :D**_

 _ **Swangranger : Réconciliation au prochain chapitre promis ! Mais profitons un peu du caractère borné des deux personnages :D il faut bien un peu de conflit entre eux niahaha**_

 _ **Charlie3216 : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce que tu vas lire ! Car malgré tout, n'oublions pas que Drago n'est pas franchement facile à vivre… mais ne t'inquiète pas, pas de batifolage, enfin pas avec d'autres filles )**_

 _ **PlumeDeSerpent : je te laisse découvrir par toi-même si Drago va faire de vilaines choses haha et tu me diras si j'ai brisé ton petit cœur ! Et merci pour ton commentaire et comme tu me le faisais remarquer, je ne m'en fais pas par rapport aux déceptions mais c'est toujours bien de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour essayer de contenter tout le monde, histoire que chacun prenne plaisir à lire :D j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **June Green : j'adore l'écrire et j'ai même le scénario pour la prochaines mais ne nous avançons pas trop ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que tu aimerais aussi celle-là !**_

 _ **IzzieJenkins : merci de ta critique c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai compliqué les choses entre eux, ça me permet de mettre l'accent sur le mauvais caractère de Drago que jusqu'à présent, j'avais mis de côté. Et puis comme tu dis, pas facile de penser comme un mec, ils sont compliqués en plus ! Sinon pour te répondre, je lis beaucoup de classiques mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de finir orgueil et préjugé, j'ai seulement lu les premières pages (honte à moi)…**_

 _ **Carocks : Mais siiiiiii, ça pimente un peu tout ça et puis ça le mènera aussi à réfléchir sur ses sentiments ! Aller, va vite lire la suite :D**_

 _ **Julieben : merci à toi de prendre la peine d'écrire un commentaire et contente que tu aimes cette histoire !**_

 _ **Kim : oui si vous pouviez attendre la fin de l'histoire avant de me tuer ça pourrait être bien :D et ne pleure pas voyons, encore bien des suites sont prévues tu auras de quoi lire !**_

 _ **LulluBREIZH : pas la peine d'être désolée ! Laisser des commentaires n'est pas obligatoire mais je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait. Connaitre vos avis est important aussi pour l'écriture et je suis contente de voir que ça te plait ! J'espère que le reste te plaira :D**_

* * *

Drago regrettait déjà d'avoir appelé Blaise dans son moment de colère. Il s'était laissé emporter et avait demandé à son ami de lui changer les idées. Très mauvaise idée. Son acolyte était toujours le même fêtards et se démarquait par ses talents d'organisateur. Les fêtes de Zabini étaient incroyables, très populaires mais toujours sources d'ennuis.

Embarqué dans une énième soirée organisée par son ami dans l'espoir de raviver ses vieux démons, Drago était dans son coin, buvant du whisky pur feu, contemplant la salle d'un regard las. Le lieu choisi pour l'occasion respirait la jeunesse et la modernité mais la renommée du bar ne convenait pas vraiment à la discrétion que Malefoy désirait dans sa vie. A présence de célébrités du monde sorcier rendait évident la présence des journalistes et le blond tentait à tour prix de les éviter. Comme autrefois, l'homme à la peau ébène avait tout prévu, les filles, l'alcool et l'ambiance. Mais celui-ci désespérait de voir son meilleur ami rester de marbre.

\- Tu es encore plus difficile à satisfaire qu'à l'époque, se plaignit Blaise. Je pensais qu'au moins l'une d'entre elle te suffirait !

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la salle, Drago affichait un air blasé.

\- Il faut croire que je ne fais plus dans le bas de gamme, répondit le blond, laconique.

\- Toujours cette haute estime de toi à ce que je vois, sourit son meilleur ami.

Avalant son verre d'un trait, Drago planta son regard acier dans celui, plus sombre, de Blaise.

\- On ne change pas les bonnes choses.

\- Tu es vraiment insaisissable ! Il y a une heure tu me demandais de te sortir de ton trou pour un moment à la Zabini et voilà que maintenant, tu rumines dans ton coin.

\- Je ne rumine pas Blaise ! S'énerva Drago.

Son ami explosa de rire, contrariant davantage le jeune sorcier.

\- Toujours aussi mauvais caractère !

Le serpentard reprit ses esprits et se calma. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses mauvais traits. Car malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait, au fond, il était resté Drago Malefoy. Une version améliorée certes, mais il conservait toujours ses défauts. Ce n'était pas faute d'être gentil, courtois et moins glacial, il n'en restait pas moins lunatique, colérique, possessif, arrogant et borné. Autant d'ingrédients pour un mélange aussi explosif qu'intéressant.

Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler depuis des années… cela lui revenait désormais en pleine figure. Pourquoi perdait-il ainsi ses moyens ? Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de se contrôler. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, il avait appris à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions alors pourquoi se contrariait-il aussi facilement ? Cela le frustrait d'autant plus qu'il refusait de s'avouer la réponse. Par Morgane comme il aurait payé cher pour revenir au moment de sa vie où il n'y avait que lui et sa carrière qui comptaient.

La musique lui parut soudain bien fade et l'atmosphère oppressante. Le monde tournait top vite devant ses yeux et l'agitation lui donnait mal au crâne. Se levant d'un bond, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bar et rejoignit la rue afin de prendre l'air. Malgré la multitude de femmes aguicheuses dont certaines très entreprenantes à la demande de Blaise, le blond n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il pensait pouvoir faire ça mais il avait changé pour de bon. Il n'était plus le genre de type à se rabaisser à sauter sur la première venue. L'adolescent puéril et pathétique qu'il avait été lui avait au moins appris qu'il méritait mieux que ça. Un Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de s'abaisser à ça.

Il entendait presque la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête. Cela le répugnait autant que cela le fascinait. Cela semblait presque être une autre vie que celle où il était ce jeune torturé qui avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Il avait expérimenté la peur, le désespoir, vu ses parents souffrir de leur allégeance et leurs croyances s'effondrer.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de tout ça et se découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Il n'était pas devenu parfait, il ne sauvait pas des vies, il ne changeait pas le monde, mais au moins il avait foi en ce qu'il croyait et vivait pour lui, sans se laisser corrompre. Alors l'idée de replonger dans son passé sombre et se comporter comme l'abruti qu'il était auparavant le révulsait.

Laisser sa colère le guider était une mauvaise idée. Et puis pourquoi tant d'agitation pour une simple histoire de femme ? Il était contrarié mais il fallait aller de l'avant. Car c'était ça être un Malefoy. Ne pas se laisser marcher dessus et ressortir plus fort des épreuves de la vie. Rien ni personne ne se jouait de Drago. C'était lui le joueur de l'histoire.

* * *

Trois jours sans nouvelles de lui. Trois jours, cela ne représentait rien dans une vie mais depuis le début de leur amitié peu banale, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'un des deux n'ait une petite attention pour l'autre. Une lettre, un passage éclair… cela se traduisait par des gestes simples, amicaux mais c'est ce qui composait leur amitié si étrange.

Et pourtant depuis sa lettre, Drago restait silencieux. Hermione tentait de se rassurer en se disant que les entrainements prenaient tout son temps mais elle n'était pas naïve. S'il avait voulu lui écrire, il l'aurait fait. Mais ce qui la décontenança le plus fut la une de la Gazette publiée le quatrième jour depuis sa lettre.

En première de couverture, pleine page, s'affichait un article sur lui. Le titre en gros caractère gras s'affichait devant ses yeux, dansant, la narguant de par son intitulé.

 **Attrapeur d'Angleterre ou attrapeur de cœurs ?**

Une photo montrait brièvement le serpentard dans un bar, entouré de femmes, en pleine discussion avec une personne qu'elle reconnut comme étant Blaise Zabini. Le cliché avait été pris à leur insu, le montrant dans un établissement très populaire et prisé du chemin de traverse. Clairement pas le meilleur endroit pour être discret comme il lui avait prétendu être. L'article en profitait pour dévoiler un peu plus d'informations sur sa vie privée. Vie privée qui ne l'incluait pas _elle_.

L'article expliquait que l'attrapeur d'Angleterre avait été surpris dans un pub de Londres, faisant une pause dans ses entrainements pour sortir avec de vieux amis. Rita Skeeter, dont le portrait narquois faisait enrager Hermione, était toujours à l'affût d'infos croustillantes et rappelait que le serpentard n'était pas engagé. Elle expliquait que le célibataire était toujours sur le marché mais probablement pour peu de temps car selon une source : _« les femmes ne cessent de l'approcher. Drago dégage cette aura autoritaire et ce magnétisme qui les fait toutes craquer »._ La journaliste en rajoutant une couche en parlant de la réputation du serpentard qui lui collait la peau depuis l'école.

Hermione était en colère. Elle n'était pas triste ou blessée, non, elle était en colère. Contre lui et contre elle-même. Contre lui car il s'était servi d'elle, usant de son charme et de douces paroles, afin d'obtenir d'elle ce qu'il obtenait de toutes les femmes. Puis contre elle-même car elle s'était bêtement laissée faire. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Certes il ne lui avait rien promis mais elle pensait qu'il la respecterait suffisamment pour se conduire avec un minimum de bienséance et non pas en l'ignorant une fois qu'il se lassait d'elle. À la place de ça, la presse ne faisait que lui révéler ce qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer jusque-là. Drago Malefoy était et est toujours, un manipulateur égoïste. Au fond, il était resté le même.

Quelle naïveté elle avait eu de croire qu'on pouvait agir librement sans subir de conséquences. Hermione pensait simplement profiter de la vie sans prise de tête, mais voilà que les répercussions de son comportement puéril revenaient lui exploser en pleine figure. À trop s'écarter du droit chemin, on finir par trébucher. Au moins, elle avait compris la leçon et ne se laisserait plus avoir.

 ***•*•***

Deux semaines passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se reparle. Hermione avait renoncé à lire la presse et Drago passa le plus clair de son temps sur le terrain, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose que la jeune femme qui hantait maintenant ses nuits. Cela le rendait fou de voir qu'il était plus affecté que ce qu'il pensait. Jamais auparavant il ne se serait laissé distraire par une femme. Jamais.

Mais pourtant, il était obligé de reconnaitre que sa présence lui manquait et comme auparavant, il n'avait plus goût à rien, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour, n'ayant que sa carrière pour le faire se sentir vivant. Se savoir aussi faible le rendait furieux et il compensait aux entrainements en poussant son corps dans ses derniers retranchements.

Hermione de son côté, s'étaient renfermée dans le travail et les rares moments de liberté qu'elle s'accordait, la jeune femme se plongeait dans les derniers détails à résoudre avant le jour du mariage. Il ne restait que quelques jours, cinq précisément avant l'échange de vœux et le soir du nouvel an. Cela déprimait la sorcière autant que cela la réjouissait. Elle était envahie d'émotions contradictoires, la joie, pour ses amis notamment, mais aussi la frustration et la nostalgie. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Drago lui avait pourtant semblé tellement sincère lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de pardon et d'amitié…

Malgré ses préoccupations, elle tenta de faire abstraction de tout ça et célébra Noël le soir du 24 décembre avec tout le monde au terrier puis le lendemain en compagnie de ses parents. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle était seule. Entourée de couples unis au sein d'une grande famille et voir l'amour qui unissait ses parents… Hermione regretta presque de se trouver avec eux. Elle était entourée d'amour et d'affection mais se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Drago passa cette soirée avec Blaise, se contentant d'un repas simple et sans prétention. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette période de l'année, cela lui rappelait les ambiances sinistres qui régnaient au manoir à chaque Noël. Il avait son meilleur ami pour lui tenir compagnie mais au fond, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il avait espéré réveillonner.

Hermione n'avait pas tenté de le recontacter et il en pait frustré autant qu'il était soulagé. Que lui aurait-il dit de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas exiger quoique ce soit d'elle, encore moins qu'elle ne voit que lui. Pour quoi passerait-il ? Un homme désespéré. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion et au passé, il était temps de penser à autre chose. Notamment pour Hermione et son boulot. À quelques semaines du début de la compétition mondiale, de multiples menaces avaient été proférées à l'encontre des différentes équipes, remettant en question la sécurité au sein du stade, celle des supporters mais aussi celle des joueurs. Des attaques étaient à prévoir et rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Mais avec les vacances, le ministère était en sous-effectifs, la majorité des employés avec une famille étant rentrés chez eux. Cela ne fit que rappeler à Hermione sa condition. Désignée avec Harry pour aller patrouiller au stade, les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc en pleine nuit à arpenter les gradins déserts du complexe sportif, s'assurant que tout était normal.

Le froid à cette hauteur était saisissant et Hermione gelait sur place. Elle maudissait le ministre de l'avoir réquisitionné et se demanda à quoi donc cela lui avait servi d'atteindre le poste de directrice si c'était pour retourner deux ans en arrière et faire le boulot des Aurors débutants. Harry, tout comme la nuit, était calme et patrouillait tranquillement. Il était toujours fidèle à lui-même, d'une nature posée et ne se plaignant jamais. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient les différents étages et le vent s'était levé, soufflant en bourrasque dans les cheveux bruns de la sorcière. Voyant bien que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas la situation, Harry s'approcha doucement alors qu'elle examinait une rangée de sièges.

\- Va donc vérifier les vestiaires et les loges, je m'occupe de finir l'extérieur.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il fait froid et on irait plus vite à deux.

\- Étant donné ton degré de motivation, cela me prendrait le même temps de couvrir l'ensemble terrain seul. Autant que tu fasses le reste.

Hermione hocha la tête et regagna l'intérieur du stade, ravie de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante du bâtiment. C'était complètement frustrant de se retrouver dans une mission inspection. Que pouvait-elle bien trouver de suspect ici ? La compétition n'avait pas encore commencée et le stade n'était pour le moment, ouvert qu'aux diverses équipes du pays.

Déserté de ses supporters et de son ambiance, l'édifice, plongé dans l'obscurité, était effrayant. Ses nombreux couloirs et salles avaient de quoi la perdre. Le silence qui régnait était seulement perturbé par le claquement des talons d'Hermione sur le sol bétonné. Des lumières vacillantes brillaient faiblement à certains endroits mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'aile des vestiaires, le noir se fit complet.

 _Lumos_.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina pour diffuser son auréole de lumière blafarde. Des ombres inquiétantes apparurent et Hermione raffermit sa prise. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais elle n'aimait pas le noir. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui pouvait s'y cacher.

Un claquement sec, comme une porte qu'on ferme, résonna entre les murs et la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle ne tarda pas à voir une silhouette se dessiner. Le cœur battant, Hermione comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ce ne pouvait pas être Harry, il l'aurait appelé en la voyant. Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit l'ombre esquisser un mouvement et sortir une baguette. Dans une même voix, les deux individus s'exclamèrent :

 _Incarcerem !_

 _Expelliarmus !_

Son sort ne parvint pas à désarmer l'intrus et Hermione vit jaillir des cordes de la baguette de l'adversaire. Avant de se retrouver prisonnière des liens, elle hurla :

 _Incendio !_

Une flamme intense sortit de sa baguette pour aller calciner l'encordage. Son sort fut si puissant que le couloir s'éclaira tout entier, révélant le visage de son opposant. Prise par surprise, elle n'entendit pas le dernier sortilège prononcé et un immense serpent apparut devant elle, menaçant. Le reptile se dressa et s'apprêta à attaquer lorsqu'une voix dure interrompit le sort, faisant disparaître l'horrible animal.

S'en suivit des jurons et finalement :

\- Granger bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?!

\- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question Malefoy ! Réagit Hermione après avoir repris ses esprits. Je suis aussi Auror, c'est mon boulot d'inspecter les lieux publics en cas de menaces.

\- Depuis quand la directrice du département de la justice doit-elle faire les tâches ingrates ?

Perdant patience, Hermione renchérit :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Le stade est fermé au public.

Haussant son sourcil de sa manière habituellement dédaigneuse, le blond eut un rictus narquois.

\- Je ne suis pas le public Granger, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis un joueur. Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir je viens voler, acheva-t-il en désignant son balai.

\- Dans ce cas, préviens quelqu'un du ministère de ta présence ! Un autre que moi aurait lancé un sortilège impardonnable d'office et tu ne serais plus en mesure de jouer à l'insolent.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos, je n'en reviens pas qu'ils t'envoient toute seule en mission alors que tu utilises un sort inoffensif en défense ! Sérieusement, tu veux te faire tuer ?!

\- Non. Mais je ne veux plus avoir à tuer, répondit-elle le visage soudain fermé

Visiblement il avait touché un point sensible. Se radoucissant, il changea de sujet :

\- Pourquoi t'envoyer seule ici ? Tu n'es pas très familière des lieux et cela te prendra un temps fou à faire le tour.

\- Je suis ici avec Harry, il s'occupe de l'extérieur pendant que je me perds entre ces murs, avoua-t-elle.

Soufflant d'exaspération, Drago comprit qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

Puis devant le regard qu'Hermione posa sur lui, il se sentir obligé d'ajouter :

\- Plus vite on ira à deux, plus vite tu partiras.

 ***•*•***

Ensemble ils sécurisèrent le périmètre, veillant à ce que rien de suspect ne soit laissé. Les sorts étant facilement détectables par le ministère, les sorciers avaient de plus en plus recourt aux objets ensorcelés ou maudits, qu'ils laissaient dans des points stratégiques. Face aux menaces proférées dernièrement, aucune mesure n'était épargnée pour garantir la sécurité de tout le monde.

Hermione prenait toujours son travail à cœur. Pourtant ce soir, en plus de détester la tache attribuée, elle se retrouvait seule avec Drago, dans un tête à tête glacial. Elle aurait donné cher pour retrouver leur complicité. À les voir ainsi, on aurait pu penser que rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard, c'était comme remonter cinq ans en arrière.

Cela contrariait la jeune sorcière et elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Le blond se tenait à distance, comme si se rapprocher trop près d'elle risquait de le dégouter et à voir son air, il attendait clairement qu'elle s'en aille rapidement. N'y tenant plus, Hermione l'agrippa pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy !?

\- M'enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De nous deux c'est toi qui est en train de m'agresser !

Il la regardait, ahuri, comme s'il la prenait pour une folle.

\- Je parle que ça fait presque trois semaines que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole et maintenant que tu me vois t'es aussi agréable que l'était Fol-œil au réveil ! Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

Se dégageant sèchement de son emprise, il lissa le tissu, où l'empreinte de ses doigts avait tracé des plis, et se contenta de rétorquer :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurai parlé ? On a plus besoin de ça. C'était juste de l'amitié provisoire. Et puis maintenant tu as Krum et moi je n'ai franchement pas besoin de ça, je suis un Malefoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. En plus de son arrogance hors norme, l'évocation de Viktor la fit réfléchir. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Et comment pouvait-il parler ainsi alors qu'il y a si peu de temps encore, il était totalement différent.

\- Drago… que veux-tu dire par maintenant j'ai Krum ?

\- Tu t'es enfin trouvé un mec. Je vous ai vu au chemin de traverse avec Potter et la rouquine. J'espère que ça durera avec celui-là, fit-il moqueur.

Son air suffisant lui donnait envie de le gifler mais elle se retint à temps. En se concentrant sur son regard, elle vit qu'au fond de lui il était blessé et son mécanisme de défense était la méchanceté. Jamais il n'avait été autorisé à se montrer faible. Et pourtant, elle voyait en lui un petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas pu se permettre d'être.

\- Attends… est ce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Tu es… jaloux ? Bafouilla-t-elle, surprise elle-même d'insinuer une telle chose.

\- Tu es définitivement stupide Granger…

\- Parce que d'après mes souvenirs on n'était pas ensemble, le coupa-t-elle. Rien dans notre « relation » ne disait qu'il ne fallait voir personne d'autre !

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à la préciser étant donné que tu m'avais moi ! S'énerva Drago, peu conscient de ce qu'il lui révélait. Qui pourrait aller voir ailleurs tout en étant avec un Malefoy ? D'autant plus s'il s'agit d'une grosse brute à l'accent nordique ridicule !

\- Est.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le blond la toisa avec dédain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Accent de l'est.

\- Es-tu sérieusement en train de me reprendre sur un détail aussi insignifiant ?!

À la manière qu'il avait de s'emporter, la jeune femme le sentait à bout de patience mais cela ne l'impressionnait pas et sans se démonter elle continua :

\- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de Viktor étant donné qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Et quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu as vraiment le don d'être un idiot Malefoy ! Il ne t'es jamais venu l'envie de grandir et d'arrêter de piquer tes colères comme un enfant de six ans !?

Furieux qu'elle lui parle ainsi, il attrapa son bras mais la proximité soudaine entre eux le perturba autant qu'elle. C'était comme si le manque des dernières semaines se comblait au contact de sa peau. La sensation qu'il ressentit au creux de la poitrine lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts lui donna le vertige et il la relâcha brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Avec moins de détermination, Hermione essaya de reprendre le fil de la conversation mais elle était chamboulée par ce contact inattendu. Puis en voyant qu'il avait retrouvé son air hautain, elle reprit confiance, décidée à ne pas se laisser écraser.

\- Et puis je ne te fais pas de scènes sur les filles que tu peux bien draguer en soirée ! Et pourtant à en croire Skeeter, tu ne chômes pas !

\- Encore heureux, je ne laisserai personne me dicter ma conduite, encore moins une miss-je-sais-tout exaspérante.

Les deux se toisaient en colère, trop bornés et fiers pour reconnaître leurs torts. L'égo démesuré de Drago n'aidait franchement pas dans l'affaire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire la paix ? Capitula finalement la sorcière. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne pensais pas un mot quand tu disais vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre entre nous.

\- Mais bon sang Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je ne veux pas être un simple ami pour toi ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix se répercutant dans le vide.

Pour la première fois, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était si nouveau pour elle qu'elle en resta bouche bée une seconde, cherchant à s'imprégner du son que cela donnait lorsque c'était prononcé par une voix aussi rauque et suave que la sienne. Il la regardait, lui-même choqué, comme s'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il dosait et qu'il découvrait pour la première fois les effets de son prénom sur sa langue.

\- Mais alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Exaspérée par la naïveté de la sorcière, Drago attrapa son visage et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui arrachant un baiser passionné, mêlant ses doigts à sa chevelure tout en lui arrachant des gémissements de surprise mêlée au plaisir. Sans réfléchir, il la plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps au sien, lui empêchant toute possibilité de fuir. De toute façon, l'aurait-elle pu même si elle le voulait ? Probablement pas.

Puis elle eut comme une piqure de rappel, une révélation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sur un coup de tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il n'allait pas se défiler encore une fois ou agir en parfait crétin ? Rien ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il ne la mettrait pas de côté une fois de plus. Si c'était encore un de ses caprices, il risquait de le regretter. Cette constatation la blessa et sans même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle le repoussa et le gifla. Il avait l'air consterné et se tenait la joue, la regardant avec stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Ce qui me prend ? Je pense que j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être en colère après toi ! C'est bien beau de sortir des grands discours mais si c'est pour te défiler par la suite, je ne veux pas retomber là-dedans !

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix d'Harry résonna dans le couloir.

\- Hermione ?

Il l'appelait et semblait se trouver à quelques mètres d'ici. Drago se rapprocha mais Hermione l'arrêta d'une main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé en direction de la source du bruit puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Pas maintenant. Pars.

Les prunelles acier du serpentard la suppliaient mais elle détourna les yeux et partit, dans la direction opposée, rejoindre son ami. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir. La brulure de son baiser encore présente sur ses lèvres, elle tenta d'ignorer les élancements de son cœur. Lorsqu'enfin elle croisa Harry, elle fut soulagée de retrouver sa présence réconfortante.

\- Tu as fini ici ?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse.

\- Alors quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Se tournant afin de regarder derrière elle, elle respira un grand coup et reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami. Plantant un sourire factice sur son visage, elle lui prit le bras et répondit :

\- Rien d'intéressant. Allons-y.

 **Tadaaaaaam. Pas de pleurs Hein !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **De retour pour la suite !**

 **J'attends vraiment de vous de savoir si elle vous a plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

 **je crois bien que c'est mon chapitre préféré depuis le début !**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ma petite note d'humour !_**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: je ne suis pas si dure que ça tu verras ! Allez un peu de courage je suis sûre que ça ira mieux après ce chapitre ! Haut les cœurs :D_**

 ** _Charliee3216_** ** _: tu l'as dit mais bon il faut bien un peu de piment entre eux :D_**

 ** _Swangranger_** ** _: merci à toi de lire et de commenter, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: je suis contente que tu aimes lire cette fiction, en espérant que tu aimerais ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Gwennaelle_** ** _: ça me fait super plaisir de lire ça et c'est extrêmement satisfaisant de voir que ma fiction peut être autant appréciée ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira !_**

 ** _June Green_** ** _: merci pour tous ces compliments j'en rougirai presque hahaha ! Et c'est aussi grâce à vous que cette fiction est ce qu'elle est !_**

 ** _Little CuteHell :_** ** _hahaha contente que tu aies aimé je me suis dit que ce serait un super clin d'œil !_**

 ** _Moonelun_** ** _: la frustration ne durera pas promiiiiiiiiiis hahaha allez va vite lire la suite cela devrait aller mieux !_**

 ** _Ems_** ** _: merci à toi et profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre :)_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: eh bien je suis ravie que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_**

* * *

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin Lorsqu'Hermione put enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle choisit de transplaner directement chez elle. La sorcière n'aimait pas ce mode de transport, elle en gardait un mauvais souvenir depuis le désartibulement de Ron et l'utilisait le moins souvent possible.

Lorsque le tourbillon désagréable se dissipa et qu'elle retrouva totalement ses sens, la gryffondor était soulagée de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement. Elle était frigorifié et n'avait qu'une envie, se réchauffer avec un bain. Elle se débarrassait de sa cape et ôtait son pull en laine lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Jusqu'alors restée dans le noir, Hermione sursauta et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître de la lumière dans le salon. Comme s'il était chez lui, Drago était assis dans un fauteuil, ses bras écartés reposant mollement sur les accoudoirs, une jambe relevée sur l'autre, faisant bouger le pied qui reposait sur son genou en signe d'impatience. Il avait cet air supérieur qui caractérisait si bien les Malefoy et cela irrita la jeune femme.

\- Pour une ancienne Auror, on ne peut pas dire que tu vives dans un endroit sécurisé. Même pas de sortilège de protection ? On entre ici comme… comment dites-vous les moldus ?

\- Un moulin. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le serpentard laissa couler son regard sur la jeune femme et celle-ci réalisa que son soutien-gorge n'était pas franchement une tenue adéquate pour lui faire face. Attrapant le pull qu'elle venait d'enlever, elle se couvrit la poitrine. Se relevant de son trône d'appoint, Drago franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la sorcière.

\- Oh pas la peine de faire la pudique devant moi Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien chez toi que je n'ai déjà vu, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle se sentit rougir et interrompit le sort de lumière. Elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas la satisfaction de la voir dans cet état. Puis reculant, elle le toisa dans l'obscurité, la lueur de la lune se reflétant dans l'appartement, faisant briller l'éclat métallique des yeux de Malefoy.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant de longues secondes, se contentant de s'imprégner du magnétisme qu'exerçait l'autre. Le cœur d'Hermione battait trop vite. Se retrouver de nouveau en face de lui, sans possibilité de fuite, lui rappelait à quel point elle était sans défenses en sa présence. Le serpentard, quant à lui, avait perdu toute son insolence et bataillait ardemment pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui devait des explications après leur discussion interrompue.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en premier, lui arrachant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi Drago ? Parce que je ne comprends plus rien à cette situation. Nous étions amis, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, les choses dérapent entre nous et nous voilà au milieu de ce désastre. Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? Ne devions-nous pas être dans une « relation » sans prise de tête ?

\- Ça c'était avant que je ne prenne conscience que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

Il la vit ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, cherchant probablement les mots. Mais rien ne venait et il continua :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme un troll des cavernes. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car il faudra surement plus d'un Doloris pour me le faire répéter. Depuis que je t'ai revu je ressens ces… choses, compléta-t-il avec difficulté. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention au début et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. De la curiosité, de l'affection ? Ça m'était totalement inconnu. Ces sensations, c'était étrange, nouveau… Puis il y a eu notre nuit ensemble. Et lorsque je t'ai vu avec l'autre. Et je crois que ça m'a éclairé.

\- Éclairé ? Il va falloir être un peu plus clair que ça.

\- Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait. J'étais tellement énervé. Après toi, après moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé la situation aboutir à ça. Si j'avais été courageux dès le début ça ne serait pas arrivé. C'est comme la nourriture, je ne supporte pas de partager.

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de me comparer à de la nourriture ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Exaspéré, Drago luttait pour trouver les mots. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. S'ouvrir ainsi, se confier à cœur ouvert, cela n'avait jamais été lui. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il tenta de se rattraper.

\- Hermione, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle en eut la gorge sèche. Avalant avec difficulté, elle bafouilla quelques mots.

\- Tu… crois ? Le questionna-t-elle sceptique.

\- Oui bon, j'en suis sûr, grommela-t-il.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré pendant des jours, que tu te comportes mal avec moi, que…

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas encore comment réagir à ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

Puis devant la mine froncée de la gryffondor, il se calma.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu attends quoi de moi ? Tu espères faire de moi ta maitresse jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses ?

\- Je te demande de considérer l'idée d'explorer tout ça ensemble. Je sais que tu ressens aussi des choses pour moi. N'as-tu pas envie de savoir où ça nous mènerait ? De mettre un mot sur la situation ? D'être… un couple ?

Hermione crut s'étouffer en entendant ce mot dans la bouche du blond. Était-il sérieusement en train de lui proposer d'être ensemble ?

\- Toi… et moi ? Demanda-t-elle comme si cette idée la choquait plus que de voir Rogue en talons aiguilles et bas résilles. En couple toi et moi, Répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, cela fait bien longtemps qu'on a dépassé le politiquement correct toi et moi Hermione.

\- M'enfin as-tu la moindre idée des répercussions que cela va avoir ? Tu t'imagines ce que les gens vont dire, ce que mes amis vont penser ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'officialiser, je ne te demande pas de me présenter à tes parents ou de dire au monde entier que tu es avec moi. Je souhaite juste une période d'essai et nous aviserons à l'avenir.

Il attrapa sa nuque, fourrageant dans les cheveux bruns de la sorcière, attendant désespérément sa réponse. Il colla son regard au sien, espérant lui communiquer assez de courage pour qu'elle dise oui. De sa main libre, il attrapa sa taille et enroula son bras afin de la plaquer contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement… pour nous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- L'exclusivité. Entends-moi bien, je ne suis pas un chevalier en armure. Je ne fais pas dans le romantisme, les fleurs… je ne suis pas franchement le genre de garçon qu'on ramène pour présenter à sa mère mais si tu acceptes… tu seras la seule pour moi.

Ce furent les mots qu'elle espérait entendre. Il ne lui faisait aucune promesse qu'il ne tiendrait finalement pas mais au moins, il lui garantissait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Cédant à son instinct, elle décida de briser ses dernières barrières, d'oublier ses réticences et de lui accorder une chance.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et prit appui pour s'avancer jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne se fit pas prier et approfondit leur étreinte. Libéré du poids qui opprimait sa poitrine, il se laissa aller et profita de leur étreinte, s'imprégnant de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de la sorcière. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, son visage se fendit d'un sourire, sincère. Il venait de remporter une bataille mais la guerre serait longue avant de gagner totalement le cœur d'Hermione. Il allait se battre. C'était un Malefoy et un Malefoy n'abandonnait jamais avant de remporter la victoire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione reposait entre les bras de Drago, elle fut réveillée par un bruit provenant du salon. Se levant tout en tachant de rester discrète, elle glissa jusqu'au bord du lit et rejoignit la pièce adjacente.

Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel mais il éclairait déjà l'appartement d'une lueur orangée intense. Pattenrond dormait encore, couché sur le canapé, mais à la fenêtre, Errol s'agitait et cognait la fenêtre impatiemment.

Hermione se hâta de le faire entrer et l'animal s'échoua sur le fauteuil, son vieil âge ayant raison de lui. Attrapant l'enveloppe, la sorcière venait à peine de l'ouvrir que le courrier s'agita et se plaça face à son visage. Un visage menaçant apparut et la voix de Ginny résonna, furieuse comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendue.

 _Le mariage est déplacé ! Le ministre doit se rendre en Irlande le soir du nouvel an et a expressément demandé à ce que ce soir Harry qui l'escorte. Tu t'en rends compte ? À cause de cet imbécile, ce sont des mois de préparations foutus en l'air ! Et bien sûr personne n'a son mot à dire !_

 _Quant à Harry, tu le connais… Monsieur est trop loyal pour rechigner à une telle tâche ! Si tu voyais l'état dans lequel est maman ! Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux est le plus énervée. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne nous marierons plus le soir du 31 décembre mais celui du 16 janvier. Cela te laisse donc un peu moins de trois semaines pour trouver un foutu cavalier !_

 _Ne t'avises pas de me décevoir Hermione Jane Granger ou j'irai moi-même demander à Drago Malefoy !_

La beuglante s'arrêta enfin de hurler et se déchira en de multiples papiers qui se répandirent au sol. Pattenrond, bougon d'avoir ainsi été tiré du sommeil, alla jouer avec les morceaux de parchemins éparpillés. Hermione sursauta lorsque la voix de Drago la tira de ses réflexions.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, en caleçon et les cheveux décoiffés dont quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux, il la regarda d'un air encore légèrement ensommeillé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny Weasley viendrait me voir ?

\- Je dois trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à ce mariage. C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as vu avec Viktor.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui et il ne pouvait pas alors elle a suggéré que je te demande.

Prenant le silence de Malefoy pour de la désapprobation, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai bien dit qu'il était hors de question que j'y aille avec toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Ne comprenant pas, elle répondit :

\- M'enfin toi ! Au mariage de Harry avec moi… Tu imagines un peu ? Ria-t-elle nerveusement.

Drago se sentit blessé. Que sous-entendait-elle ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? C'est ça ?

Choquée, la sorcière s'empressa de répondre :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ! C'est juste que… tu nous vois franchement… aller au mariage ensemble ? On est même pas censé être un couple !

\- En attendant, c'est ce qu'on est !

Vexé qu'elle n'ait pas songé une seule seconde à l'emmener, il laissa son sale caractère et sa fierté reprendre le dessus.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que ça va sembler bizarre ! Nous deux, à un mariage ! Et que vas bien dire la presse en nous voyant ensemble ? As-tu imaginé une seule seconde ce qu'il se passerait si la presse venait à savoir que tu es mon cavalier à la noce de mes meilleurs amis ? Qu'en est-il de ta réputation et de la mienne ?

\- Ah c'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ! Ta réputation ! Que pourra-t-on raconter sur la brave héroïne de guerre et la parfaite directrice Hermione Granger ! Continua-t-il sarcastique.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui était blessée. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, elle pensait vraiment que cela s'arrangeait entre eux. Les larmes menaçant de couler, elle détourna le regard et voulut aller s'isoler dans la salle de bain mais conscient de lui avoir fait du mal, il la rattrapa et la tira dans ses bras.

La tête contre son torse, elle sanglota en silence mais il sentit les soubresauts qui l'agitaient. Il s'en voulut énormément et la serra contre lui. La berçant doucement dans l'espoir de la calmer, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et murmura des dizaines de fois à son oreille à quel point il était désolé.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je… je me laisse emporter. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'essaie de faire les choses bien, vraiment… mais ce n'est pas facile. Il va me falloir du temps et j'ai besoin que tu sois patiente avec moi… d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et releva ses yeux brillants sur lui. Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et embrassa son front.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je te prépare le petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-il, un air juvénile et innocent sur le visage.

 ***•*•***

Hermione et Drago mangèrent de bon appétit, assis sur le lit face à face, tout en discutant gaiement. Leur dispute oubliée, ils firent le programme de leur journée, heureux de partager ce moment ensemble.

\- Je dois filer à l'entraînement dans deux heures mais si tu viens me chercher au stade ce soir, je promets de t'emmener dîner.

\- Cela ne va pas sembler suspect à tes coéquipiers que je sois dans les parages ?

\- Crois-moi ils ont d'autres gobelins à fouetter. Et puis je promets de me tenir sage.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis après avoir fini son assiette, il débarrassa le tout de sa baguette avant d'aller se préparer. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, embrassa Hermione et transplana.

La jeune femme n'aimait vraiment pas ce mode de transport. Ces au-revoir brutaux la frustraient. Un instant elle était en compagnie d'un homme séduisant et la seconde d'après, il disparaissait en un craquement sec et bruyant.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps, elle prit à son tour le chemin de la salle de bain, se prépara et rejoignit la ruelle pour se rendre au commerce du coin. La cheminée l'y attendait, étroite et rustiques, dont les briques vieillies menaçaient de dégringole au moindre coup de vent. Sans se faire prier, la sorcière prit un peu de poudre entre ses mains et distinctement, demanda le ministère de la magie.

 ***•*•***

La journée avait été folle au ministère. Depuis quelques jours, il y avait une réelle recrudescence d'attaques sorcières un peu partout dans le monde et avec le début de la compétition de Quidditch d'ici quelques jours, l'ambiance était tendue. Hermione était réquisitionnée de tous les côtés. Que ce soit au Magenmagot ou en missions auprès des Aurors, elle ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'enfin elle retrouva son bureau, elle faillit s'étrangler devant l'heure.

Attrapant ses affaires elle se rendit jusqu'aux ascenseurs, courut dans l'atrium et s'engagea dans une cheminée. En une explosion émeraude, elle se retrouva à l'entrée du stade. Elle retrouva les lieux qui lui étaient de plus en plus familier et dut gravir de nombreux niveaux pour atteindre les gradins. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas la seule visiteuse et d'autres personnes patientaient calmement, observant l'entraînement avec plus ou moins d'attention. Certains devaient être des membres de la famille des joueurs car il y avait à certains moments des enfants qui s'extasiaient ou des femmes qui gloussaient selon les actions réalisées.

Il faisait nuit mais l'éclairage était si intense que sur une certaine hauteur, le ciel semblait être comme en plein jour. Le ballet aérien ne s'arrêtait pas et des fusées volantes passaient devant ses yeux. N'ayant pas envie de rester assise de peur de s'endormir après cette journée harassante, Hermione fit abstraction de sa peur du vide et s'approcha de la rambarde de fer qui délimitait le vide.

Elle faillit pousser un cri de terreur lorsqu'à peine agrippée à la barre de fer, une tornade blonde apparut devant ses yeux à une vitesse foudroyante. Le serpentard était fier de son petit effet et sourit devant la mine déconfite de la lionne.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me trouver une autre groupie.

\- Figure toi qu'il y en a qui ont un vrai travail, déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

Cela arracha un sourire resplendissant à Drago qui s'approcha un peu plus près de la barrière. Se penchant dangereusement au-dessus du vide, il avança son visage vers elle et lui captura un baiser. Hermione préférait ne pas songer au danger d'une telle action et ne baissa pas les yeux.

Soudain, la voix stridente et gueularde du coach de l'attrapeur retentit.

\- Malefoy ! Je ne te paye pas à embrasser les jolies filles alors ramène tout de suite tes fesses ici où je ferai un feu de bois… mais pas avec ton balai !

Drago en rit à gorge déployée et fit un signe à son entraineur. Puis reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il s'excusa de devoir la laisser.

\- Sois prudent, lança-t-elle, légèrement inquiète, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Toujours ! Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule et avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione regretta presque d'être venue. Ce à quoi elle venait d'assister n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Lorsque Drago jouait en division nationale, l'enjeu était important mais maintenant qu'il représentait l'Angleterre, le niveau était monté d'un cran. La violence et la dureté avec laquelle ils s'entrainaient sur le terrain donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme et plus d'une fois, elle faillit avoir une attaque en voyant Drago si près de tomber.

Rien n'était épargné aux joueurs et les souaffles se montraient encore plus vicieux que d'ordinaire. Deux joueurs en avaient pris pour leur grade et à la sortie des vestiaires, elle vit de nombreux hématomes sur les visages.

Lorsque la silhouette familière de Drago émergea, la sorcière était soulagée de voir que son attrapeur était en pleine forme. Lorsqu'il la vit, le blond s'empressa de saluer ses partenaires, et après bon nombre de coups d'œil entendus et sourires taquins, il laissa ses coéquipiers pour attraper la main d'Hermione.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Oh… c'était uniquement pour que tu me payes à dîner, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, sourit-il en retour.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment et lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les ruelles enneigées, Drago transplana.

* * *

En tête à tête dans un restaurant à l'écart de la ville, le « couple » pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment à deux, sans avoir peur d'être découverts. Ici, personne ne les reconnaitrait et ils pourraient apprécier la discrétion des clients. L'endroit où Drago l'avait emmené était convivial et chaleureux. Ressemblant de près aux tavernes de pré-au-lard de par sa devanture rustique et ses poutres de bois apparentes, l'intérieur était aménagé avec goût, alliant charme ancien des meubles de bois et modernisme des décorations intérieures.

Le genre d'endroit où on ne s'étonnait pas de trouver une table sculptée en chêne massif associée à des fauteuils design et un bar ouvert contemporain. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés et comme Poudlard, chacun abritait sa propre histoire. Les sujets qui y étaient emprisonnés parlaient avec animation avec les habitués des lieux et s'extasiaient devant les nouveaux venus.

Lorsque Drago était entrée, le portrait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène s'était de suite réjoui. Posant ses yeux verts intenses sur le blond, la demoiselle salua chaudement son compagnon et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de raffermir sa prise sur la main de Drago, mécontente qu'il attise autant de convoitise de la part d'une peinture. Ceci eut son petit effet car la femme sembla déçue et demanda :

\- Qui nous amènes-tu donc ici Drake ? Roucoula-t-elle en battant des cils avant de regarder dédaigneusement la sorcière.

\- Phyllida, laisse-moi te présenter Hermione Granger.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de filles.

Ne voulant pas d'hostilités de la part de la jeune femme, Drago répliqua, séducteur :

\- Tu sais bien que c'est toi mon genre de filles.

Puis après un clin d'œil à la jeune femme rougissait, le couple alla s'installer à une table.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de voir que tu as aussi du succès auprès des tableaux et que tu te fais draguer par l'un d'eux ?

Cela fit rire le serpentard.

\- La concurrence est rude, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur ! Rétorqua Hermione légèrement vexée de l'attitude de Phyllida.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse d'un portrait Hermione ?

\- Ne surestimes pas l'intérêt que j'ai pour toi Malefoy, sourit-elle.

\- Parce que si tu veux tout savoir, elle n'est pas du tout mon type.

\- Oh et quel est ton type de femmes ?

Se penchant au-dessus de la table, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, caractéristique des Malefoy, et se contenta de répondre simplement :

\- Les emmerdeuses miss-je-sais-tout jalouses et bornées.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Cela amusa le serpentard qu'elle n'ait retenu que ça de sa phrase.

Ils commandèrent leurs plats et dînèrent dans une ambiance détendue. Les préoccupations du ministère et le stress des matchs à venir furent oublier le temps d'un soir et ils purent apprécier leur moment ensemble, sans rien pour venir le gâcher.

Après avoir réglé, Drago proposa à Hermione de se balader un moment avant de rentrer. Le village dans lequel ils se trouvaient était charmant et authentique, offrant de jolis sentiers où lesquels se promener et au bout du chemin se trouvait un étang gelé.

Le couple marchait côte à côte, soudain timides de l'intimité qui régnait entre eux. Leurs épaules se frôlaient, leurs doigts se touchaient mais aucun des deux n'osait prendre la main de l'autre. Ce fut finalement Drago qui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et il l'entraina jusqu'au bord de la rive.

Le clair de lune se reflétait sur la surface gelée et les étoiles scintillaient haut dans le ciel. La neige recouvrait les arbres d'un somptueux manteau blanc et au loin, on pouvait entendre des chouettes hululer. La nuit était calme, silencieuse et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir perturber cet instant.

Assis sur un banc, les deux amants contemplaient le paysage silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour apprécier l'instant, la présence de l'autre suffisait. Jetant un œil à son compagnon, Hermione contempla le profil sculpté de son partenaire. Ses yeux métalliques étaient perdus dans le vague, sa peau blafarde ressortait dans la nuit et la lune faisait briller la clarté de ses cheveux dont quelques mèches mouvaient au gré du vent.

Ainsi offert à la nuit, il resplendissait. Drago avait toujours eu cette aura mystérieuse et inexplicable qui l'englobait tel un halo de lumière. Puis tournant son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, il posa ses yeux acier sur elle. L'intensité qui y brillait était saisissante. _Il_ était saisissant.

Ce fut sa voix suave et trainante qui rompit le silence de la nuit.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée d'aller au mariage ensemble.

Il regardait l'horizon et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, il la coupa.

\- Je te promets de bien me comporter. Et puis tu as bien vu que je peux être aimable avec tes amis.

Il eut un moment de réflexion et continua :

\- Je pense que c'est un bon test pour nous. Après tout, si nous voulons que les choses aillent plus loin un jour, il me semble évident qu'il faudra que l'on m'accepte tel que je suis. Et quelle meilleure occasion pour prouver ma valeur que ce jour-là ? Les gens seront trop occupés à jauger les mariés pour venir nous causer des problèmes et ce sera l'occasion pour moi de me faire une place dans ton entourage. Je ne t'embarrasserai pas et me contenterai d'être ton ami si c'est ce que tu désires. J'attendais le temps qu'il faudra avant que tu me juges digne d'être officiellement avec toi.

Hermione était surprise et déroutée. Drag Malefoy était insaisissable. Un instant il pouvait être cet insupportable et arrogant serpentard, et la minute d'après, un être incroyablement patient et compréhensif. Comme s'il possédait deux personnalités totalement différentes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'affronter. Le feu et la glace réunis en une seule personne.

Drago était un être complexe, difficile à expliquer mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle le soupçonnait d'être quelqu'un de généreux qui ne demandait qu'à prouver sa véritable valeur. Consciente qu'elle devrait le pousser à se dévoiler, elle comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait qu'en lui offrant l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Posant sa main sur la joue du blond, elle attira son visage vers le sien et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, délicat mais empli de multiples émotions. Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la rapprocha contre lui, avide, voulant se rassasier d'elle.

À bout de souffles, ce fut à contrecœur qu'ils se séparèrent et posant un regard plein d'espoir sur la jeune femme, il demanda timidement :

\- Alors c'est un oui ?

\- Je pensais que ceci avait répondu à ta question.

Puis avec un immense sourire, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs et mes petites lectrices !**

 **Comme d'habitude, la suite en temps et en heure**

 **Que ne faut-il pas faire pour vous faire plaisir !**

 **Désolé pour les fautes et erreurs de frappes du précédent chapitre,**

 **Je me suis dépêchée de publier pour éviter de vous faire attendre, la relecture est passée à la trappe**

 ** _Charliee3216_** ** _: c'est bien connu les hommes rament avec les femmes haha ! Il va falloir attendre un petit peu avant le mariage mais ça viendra vite )_**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: Comme à chaque fois ta review me ravit ! Tu n'hésites pas à t'extasier de ce qui te plait, à me donner ton point de vue et c'est un bonheur car à te lire, j'ai l'impression que tu vis l'histoire autant à fond que moi :D savoir que j'arrive presque à te faire un peu rire avec de simples mots, j'en suis super contente, des déclarations comme ça j'en veux tous les jours hahaha ! J'essaie d'incorporer du réalisme et c'est aussi pour ça que tout n'est pas rose et parfait comme tu le dis, et je suis contente que tu aimes cet aspect._**

 ** _Ps : attendre dans le noir en mode psychopathe est tout à fait normal voyons !_**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: D'abord un peu d'action avant de passer à l'épreuve fatidique du mariage :D patience patience..._**

 ** _Swangranger_** ** _: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Les explications… enfin ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout sera tout beau et tout rose *rire diabolique* le discours j'ai eu l'inspiration divine ! Mais sinon, de rien ! Merci à toi de suivre ma version de leurs aventures et de prendre le temps de me laisser ton avis :D_**

 ** _Scpotter_** ** _: ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras autant le reste !_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: ton impatience est enfin soulagée ! En espérant que l'attente aura valu le coup :D_**

 ** _Carocks_** ** _: Il va falloir patienter encore un peu avant de voir ce que je leur prépare au mariage *sourire machiavélique* mais haut les cœurs, il y a de l'action dans ce chapitre, histoire de faire patienter )_**

 ** _Flo-raison_** ** _: ta curiosité ne sera récompensée qu'en lisant car je ne dirai rien *tête d'ange* :D et il va falloir prendre son mal en patience !_**

 ** _June Green_** ** _: je suis contente que tu aies aimé sa déclaration ! Je dois dire que j'étais particulièrement inspirée à ce moment-là :P quant au mariage, ne le redoute pas voyons, je ne suis pas du tout sadique ! Pas du tout… en tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours autant !_**

 ** _Persephoniar_** ** _: ordi et téléphone ? Comment as-tu survécu ? Je veux ton secret. J'avoue ne pas tellement apprécier Ron dans les fanfictions, étrange étant donné que je l'aime beaucoup dans les films. Mais du coup c'est vrai que je ne lui donne pas franchement un bon rôle. Et merci de ton soutien ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisse pas abattre au contraire ! J'essaie toujours un peu de contenter tout le monde mais il est vrai que c'est impossible ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure :D XOXO x 1 000_**

* * *

Alors que le soleil venait de pointer le bout de son nez, Hermione profitait de la présence de Drago. Allongés dans le lit de la sorcière, le blond caressait sa peau du bout des doigts, déposant ci et là de fins baisers tout en appréciant les dernières minutes de tranquillité avant de devoir aller bosser. À deux jours du match d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, La pression montait et l'attrapeur commençait à stresser.

Le sentant nerveux, Hermione fit son possible pour se montrer encourageante et câlina Drago dans l'espoir de le détendre. Elle-même s'inquiétait de cette période de compétition sportive. Avec les attentats ayant eu lieu dans divers pays, il ne fallait pas prendre la situation à la légère. Des partisans du lord subsistaient et tentaient de renverser le pouvoir pour défaire les différents ministères magiques. Semer la terreur était la première étape de leur plan. Alors si en plus le serpentard devenait nerveux, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Angoissée comme elle était, elle espérait pouvoir compter sur la calme permanent de Drago pour l'apaiser. Mais à son impatience grandissante, elle voyait bien qu'il se mettait déjà la pression.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, le sorcier souffla de lassitude et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il râlait à l'idée de partir et de quitter la chaleur de l'appartement, pour retrouver la grisaille du ciel londonien et la pluie qui menaçait de tomber en grosses averses.

Bien décidée à lui changer les idées, elle le cajola comme un enfant et lui proposa de l'accompagner au stade mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix bien trop familière résonna depuis le salon.

 _Hermione ?_

Jetant un regard paniqué à Drago, celui-ci se contenta de hausser un sourcil, visiblement peu concerné par la situation. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Ginny ? S'étrangla la jeune femme.

\- Ah tu es réveillée ! Retentit la voix de son amie.

Alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, la sorcière bondit du lit et quitta la chambre avant de claquer brusquement la porte afin que son intruse ne découvre pas qu'il y avait un serpentard à moitié nu dans ses draps.

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça sans passer par la porte mais j'avais besoin de te voir, continua la rouquine sans remarquer la situation.

Puis jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, elle constat que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi. Affublée d'une chemise en flanelle trop grande et mal boutonnée, les cheveux en bataille, Hermione avait une allure débraillée qui fit sourire la jeune Weasley.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? D'habitude tu es levée à cette heure-ci !

\- Je… je trainais au lit.

\- Comme ça, toute seule ? Un jour de semaine ? En plus avec le boulot que tu as ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

De son regard vert inquisiteur, Ginny scrutait le visage d'Hermione qui s'empourpra.

\- A moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama un peu trop vivement la lionne pour paraître convaincante.

À en juger par le regard sceptique qu'elle lui lançait, Hermione sut qu'elle devrait faire de sérieux progrès sur sa manière de mentir. Après tout ce temps, elle était toujours aussi nulle. Mais c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations car à cet instant, Ginny s'exclama :

\- N'y aurait-il pas un homme dans ta chambre par hasard ?! Sourit malicieusement sa meilleure amie.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi perspicace ? C'en était presque effrayant de voir à quel point son amie la connaissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer !? Rigola nerveusement la sorcière.

\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête, je sens ces choses-là, rétorqua la jolie rousse en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre.

Hermione fit barrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, je veux juste vérifier, s'exclama Ginny innocemment.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a rien là-dedans.

\- S'il n'y a rien, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vérifie ? Rétorqua la future mariée, le regard déterminé.

\- Mais ma chambre est en désordre… se lamenta Hermione.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la poignée avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte, s'attendant probablement à tomber sur une découverte intéressante.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Qu'allait-elle dire en voyant Drago torse nu, allongé dans son lit et les mains croisées sous sa tête avec un air de défi sur le visage ? Elle imaginait déjà la scène et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire corsé de sa meilleure amie, ni à ses réprimandes pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle suivit sa copine dans la pièce, elle fut tout aussi surprise qu'elle de trouver la chambre vide. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione inspecta les lieux mais ne trouva rien d'autre que son lit défait et ses fringues de la veille éparpillées au sol. Une fois remise de son appréhension, la sorcière se tourna vers son amie, croisa les bras et ajouta fièrement :

\- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, il n'y a personne ici.

 ***•*•***

On pouvait dire qu'Hermione l'avait échappé belle ce matin. Durant toute sa conversation avec Ginny, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de remercier mentalement Drago pour avoir eu la bonne idée de disparaître. Il y avait suffisamment à faire avec la colère de Ginny envers Harry pour en plus devoir gérer une meilleure amie hystérique l'accablant de questions.

Bien que débordée de travail, Hermione avait décidé de sacrifier sa matinée pour passer un peu de temps avec Ginny. Depuis la nouvelle de la mission d'Harry, le couple s'était disputé et la jeune Weasley était retournée vivre chez elle. La gryffondor accueillit cette nouvelle avec surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les choses seraient si mauvaises entre Harry et elle. Après tout ils formaient le couple parfait.

\- Quand je pense qu'il a sacrifié notre mariage pour son travail !

\- Tu sais bien qu'Harry est un homme d'honneur, il a toujours foncé tête en avant lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son devoir. Tu devrais lui donner une chance de s'excuser et ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait mais ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il t'aime tu sais.

\- Et comment est-ce que je dois prendre le fait que son travail passe avant nous ? Comment envisager de passer le reste de ma vie avec une personne qui ne prend pas cet engagement au sérieux ? Je devrais tout annuler sur le champ. Le mariage est une promesse, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit le genre à pouvoir la tenir.

\- Ginny, tu parles sous le coup de la colère. Laisse-toi quelques jours le temps de te calmer et parle-lui. Et surtout ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie, comme par exemple annuler votre mariage. Il est l'homme de ta vie, ne fais rien de stupide.

La fiancée remercia chaudement son amie et partit travailler. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Sa relation avec Drago était au beau fixe tandis qu'Harry et Ginny traversaient un moment difficile. Encore un peu et il allait pleuvoir des vifs d'or si ça continuait.

Le hibou Grand-Duc familier de Drago apparut à la fenêtre et toqua brièvement à la vitre. La sorcière le laissa entrer et celui-ci frotta sa tête contre la main de la jeune femme avant de déposer une lettre et de repartir d'où il venait. Sans surprise, elle découvrit l'écriture du serpentard lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et lut l'inscription, manuscrite avec soin.

 ** _On peut dire que tu as eu chaud ce matin_**

 ** _Ne me remercie pas, je l'ai fait pour moi._**

 ** _Je ne voulais pas partager la vision de mon corps magnifique avec n'importe qui._**

 ** _Le début de la compétition ayant lieu après-demain, je ne te promets pas qu'on pourra se voir_**

 ** _Je ferai mon possible_**

 ** _D._**

Ce message fit sourire Hermione puis après s'être rendue compte de l'heure tardive, elle se décida enfin à se préparer pour rejoindre le ministère. Quelque chose lui disait que ses journées n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Mais elle n'avait alors, pas idée de l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait.

* * *

Le ministère était en effervescence et chaque département, débordé. L'équipe d'Espagne, qui allait jouer contre l'Angleterre pour l'ouverture, transplanerai dans la soirée et Hermione devait constituer l'équipe qui l'accompagnerait pour superviser leur arrivée. Elle songea d'abord à Harry mais entre Ginny et le ministre, il avait suffisamment à se préoccuper. Puis elle pensa à demander à Ron mais depuis le fameux repas, ils ne se voyaient plus vraiment, du moins pas seuls. Le malaise qu'il risquait d'y avoir n'allait pas aider dans la tâche et Hermione ne voulut pas prendre le risque d'être déconcentrée. Elle opta finalement pour de jeunes recrues qui dernièrement, avaient prouvé leur efficacité.

Une fois cette question réglée, il lui restait encore des milliers de choses à faire et la journée passa sans qu'elle n'ait une seule seconde à consacrer à ses pensées concernant Drago. Et lorsqu'enfin la nuit tomba, son équipe d'Aurors et elle partirent rejoindre un village à l'extérieur de Londres afin d'escorter les joueurs espagnols jusqu'au stade. Le bâtiment étant sécurisé, un protocole avait été mis en place afin que l'équipe réside ici tout le temps de leur séjour. Ce fut donc pour la énième fois qu'Hermione se retrouva dans cet immense complexe sportif.

Dernièrement, elle ne faisait pratiquement que des allers-retours entre son appartement, le ministère et le stade, lui donnant une sensation de routine oppressante et monotone. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fut enfin délivrée de sa mission, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'arpenter les lieux, allant jusqu'à rejoindre le dernier étage des tribunes.

Retrouvant son perchoir habituel, elle apprécia la familiarité de la situation. Les courses aériennes auxquelles elle s'habituait de plus en plus, le bruit des impacts de balles, le souffle des balais lorsqu'ils passaient trop près d'elle… elle s'imprégnait de chaque détail, allant jusqu'à trouver réconfortant de se trouver ici.

Une pluie intense s'abattait, rendant la visibilité très mauvaise et les conditions d'entrainement exécrables. Après plusieurs minutes à observer difficilement le jeu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Hermione ne parvint toujours pas à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Scrutant chaque centimètre carré de terrain et même les places assises des gradins, la jeune femme fut obligée de constater que le seul joueur dont elle connaissait le nom n'était pas là.

Décidée à le trouver, elle alla à la rencontre d'une femme de son âge qui observait l'entraînement avec attention, ne tenant guère compte de la météo désastreuse. Les cheveux blonds ruisselant dans son cou, la supportrice fut surprise de voir Hermione. Par ce temps, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les joueurs et le personnel.

\- Excusez-moi, je viens seulement d'arriver. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Drago Malefoy ? Il est l'attrapeur de cette équipe.

Vous voulez parler du grand à la chevelure platine ? Il a été remplacé il y a dix minutes, après s'être pris un souafle, il a glissé de son balai et a fait une mauvaise chute. Vous le trouverez à l'infirmerie. Je crois que c'est aux vestiaires.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut rejoindre les escaliers. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois. Les chaussures trempées et le sol mouillé n'étaient pas vraiment des associations gagnantes. Pourtant elle arriva jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux joueurs sans aucune égratignure et s'engagea dans les couloirs auxquels elle s'était accoutumée. Non sans mal, elle trouva enfin le vestiaire des joueurs et s'y engagea timidement. Par chance il était vide et elle put explorer les lieux sans avoir à se sentir gênée. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car elle reconnut la voix de Drago dans laquelle perçait de la frustration et de la colère.

Approchant d'une pièce adjacente, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée. Assis sur une table d'examen, dos à elle, Drago perdait patience et ne cessait de plaider sa cause.

 _Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, pas la peine de me garder dix ans !_

Son ton était poli mais glacial. On sentait clairement la frustration vibrer dans le ton qu'il employait pour s'adresser au guérisseur. Celui-ci releva les yeux et regarda Hermione avec étonnement. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se présenter, Drago se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Hermione ? Je ne t'attendais pas.

\- J'ai escorté l'équipe d'Espagne jusqu'ici et j'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé.

\- Laissez-nous une minute s'il vous plait.

Reposant les bandages qu'il s'apprêtait à appliquer, le guérisseur sortit. Voyant bien l'air inquiet qu'affichait la sorcière, l'attrapeur prit les devants.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ce n'est rien. C'est moins méchant que ça en a l'air.

Pourtant lorsqu'Hermione le contourna pour venir se planter face à lui, elle put apprécier les dégâts à la lueur synthétique de la pièce. Les cheveux encore humides goutant sur son torse, Drago affichait une pommette bleuie, une vilaine coupure au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure, les mains égratignées et de méchantes ecchymoses allant de sa clavicule jusqu'au sternum. Du sang séché parsemait ses vêtements mais le serpentard arborait un air blasé, comme s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se trouver ici.

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupé on dirait.

\- Tu crois ? Sourit-il ironique et fier. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs je te l'accorde. mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ? Ça fait partie du job.

Posant délicatement une main sur sa joue, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir, elle sentit le blond appuyer sa tête et le vit fermer les yeux, se délectant de cet instant de douceur.

\- Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle.

Rouvrant les yeux, Hermione croisa le regard orageux de Drago. Le bleu de ses prunelles avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un gris de tempête semblable à celle qui régnait dehors. S'écartant de son contact, il attrapa son haut et l'enfila, non sans grimacer.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise… je ne vais certainement pas me défiler maintenant. Si le coach croit que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter, il se met le doigt dans le nez.

\- Dans l'œil, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ouais, peu importe.

\- Et ta santé, qu'en fais-tu ?

\- Ne viens pas me rabâcher des salades pareilles Hermione. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes inquiétudes. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer la chance qui m'est accordée parce que mes bobos ne te plaisent pas.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une telle chose. Je ne suis pas égoïste Drago, je sais à quel point ta carrière est importante pour toi. Mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de renoncer à jouer le premier match et assurer aux prochains.

Alors que le guérisseur revenait, le serpentard lui fit signe de se retirer. Visiblement, il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps avec des soins futiles. Il avait été élevé à la dur, il survivrait à quelques méchantes contusions.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que ça va altérer mon jeu ? Ne me sous-estime pas Granger. Quoiqu'il en soit, la discussion est close.

Hermione savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire mais aurait-elle du rester sans rien faire alors qu'il se comportait de manière imprudente ? Il ne serait pas le premier joueur à se croire invincible et tomber de haut, dans tous les sens du terme. Les blessures au Quidditch n'étaient jamais à négliger mais à l'évidence, Drago avait trop à prouver pour accepter d'agir avec responsabilité. Et elle ne pouvait que le laisser faire.

\- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état, rétorqua-t-elle glaciale.

Quittant la salle de soin, Drago voulut la rattraper mais elle fut bien plus rapide. Traversant à grandes enjambées le vestiaire, elle entendit ses pas trainants derrière elle mais il ne parvenait pas à la devancer.

\- Hermione s'il te plait… cesse de bouder, on dirait une…

\- Enfant. Conclut-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est marrant, je pensais exactement la même chose de toi.

Puis exceptionnellement, elle transplana.

* * *

Drago ne la revit pas durant la journée qui suivit et lorsque le soir du match arriva, la pression et le manque altérait sérieusement son humeur. Il ne devait pourtant pas se laisser déconcentrer car son équipe comptait sur lui. L'ambiance était aussi tendue dans les vestiaires qu'à l'extérieur. Tout le monde attendait énormément de cette rencontre et le ministère n'avait pas plaisanté en ce qui concernait la sécurité de l'évènement.

Des Aurors étaient répartis un peu partout, certains en tenues officielles et d'autres sous couverture parmi la foule. Chaque équipe avait son armada de gardiens et les moindres entrées et sorties étaient contrôlées. Drago avait espéré tomber sur la jeune femme mais visiblement, celle-ci s'était attribué un poste loin de lui. À la place il avait écopé de Saint Potter. Au moins, il s'entendait avec lui. Cela aurait été plutôt fâcheux de se retrouver avec la belette.

On ne tarda pas à les faire rejoindre l'entrée des joueurs et des coulisses, Drago pouvait sentir l'enthousiasme des supporters vibrer dans l'air. Le stade grondait et n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant que ce soir. À chaque couloir, le serpentard cherchait des yeux la gryffondor mais il dut bien reconnaitre l'évidence, elle avait veillé à l'éviter.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si la situation était de sa faute. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il ne rendait plus de comptes à personne et voilà qu'elle débarquait dans sa vie, ravageait ses émotions et s'inquiétait de son bien-être. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres personnes desquelles s'inquiéter du rôle qu'elles tenaient dans l'équation de sa vie. Il avait encore du mal à penser en Nous à la place du je.

Les joueurs se placèrent en file indienne, en équilibre sur leur balai, et attendaient le signal. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans l'air et que la foule rugit, ils se laissèrent propulser sur le terrain, guidés par le vent et le bruit des acclamations. Faisant un tour de chauffe pour offrir un spectacle aérien soigneusement orchestré, les anglais prirent enfin place à côté de leurs adversaires hispaniques.

Face à la foule, tous écoutaient le discours du ministre avec attention. Tous sauf Malefoy. Perdu dans ses pensées, il écoutait distraitement, se contentant de balayer la loge du regard. À quelques mètres du ministre de la magie, se tenait Ludo Verpey, le ministre des sports et entre les deux hommes, une silhouette encapuchée qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'un Auror. Visiblement, il se trouvait ici pour veiller sur les personnes réunies, comptant entre autre les entraineurs des deux équipes et quelques membres haut placés.

Lorsque les derniers mots furent prononcés, le coup d'envoi résonna dans l'air et la foule applaudit avec enthousiasme. Drago sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines alors que le vif d'or était relâché. L'éclat brillant de la sphère dorée attira son regard mais il disparut en une fraction de secondes. Se lançant à pleine vitesse, l'attrapeur en oublia ses préoccupations et fit abstraction du reste. Seul lui importait la victoire.

Hermione serrait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle aurait dû être nerveuse à cause d'un tel rassemblement de foule mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les échanges de balles étaient rapides, foudroyants, de véritables boulets de canons ne cherchant qu'à frapper des cibles. Même si la jeune femme était toujours en colère, il lui était difficile de ne pas chercher des yeux le serpentard. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle vérifie qu'il aille bien.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que le match avait débuté et pour le moment, aucun incident n'était à déplorer. Les anglais menaient de 80 points et Drago ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi déterminé et en forme. De temps à autres, Harry venait lui rapporter les derniers rapports des différents Aurors, l'informant de la situation dans les tribunes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

\- Détends-toi Hermione, tu as la main toute blanche à force de serrer aussi fort ta baguette.

\- Cela semble trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Les menaces ne sont pas toujours à prendre au sérieux tu sais… et quoiqu'il arrive nous gèrerons parfaitement la situation.

\- Tu as raison.

Et alors que la jeune femme sourit à son ami, une lueur verte s'éleva dans le ciel, faisant regretter à Hermione d'avoir parlé trop vite. Personne ne sembla remarquer tout de suite mais la sorcière sortit sur le balcon de la loge et s'approcha de la rambarde. Distinctement, la marque des ténèbres commençait à prendre forme au-dessus de leur tête et le symbole sinistre ondula, menaçant.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Hermione brandit sa baguette et lança le signal d'alarme à tous les Aurors. Tout le monde s'immobilisa et alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers le ministre pour le faire rentrer, un sortilège ricocha à quelques centimètres de son visage, balayant sa capuche d'un souffle enflammé, qui brûla le tissu. Alors qu'elle se débarrassait du vêtement, des cris s'élevèrent dans la foule et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir les différents membres de son service se charger de l'évacuation.

Harry venait d'enfourcher son balai et partait rejoindre les joueurs sur le terrain pour les mettre à l'abri. Son ami étant chargé de leur sécurité, la jeune femme sut qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux et pouvait donc gérer sa mission. Hermione endossa donc son rôle de protectrice et rentra disposer un portoloin au centre de la pièce afin de faire évacuer tout le monde sain et sauf. Lorsque les ministres et membres de la hautes disparurent dans un tourbillon évanescent, la sorcière retourna près de la rambarde afin d'évaluer la situation. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs volaient dans les airs, ricochant contre les murs et explosant des sièges. Les tribunes se vidaient mais il fallait maitriser les opposants au plus vite où il risquait d'y avoir des morts.

 ***•*•***

Drago venait de repérer le vif d'or lorsque son avant-bras gauche le brûla. Cette sensation, il la connaissait, c'était comme si on rongeait sa chair. Mais lorsqu'il releva sa manche, il ne vit rien d'inhabituel, toujours cette marque maudite qui souillait sa peau. Un sortilège fut alors lancé dans l'air et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua le symbole sinistre qui était apparu dans le ciel. Ce macabre présage qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir ailleurs que sur son bras...

Suivant la trace de la fumée blanche, il en trouva l'origine et posa son regard sur la silhouette encapuchée qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation qu'un éclair vert foudroyant prenait sa direction et frôla l'Auror de près, dévoilant son visage jusqu'alors caché. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Drago lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione. La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa cape incandescente et attrapa le ministre avant de disparaître de sa vue. Son cœur venait de tomber de dix étages et il tenta de se rassurer quant au sort de la jeune femme.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, Drago constata la fuite de la foule. Cela courait dans tous les sens et une panique folle envahissait les gradins. Sur le terrain, la situation était tout autre. Les joueurs tâchaient de se regrouper, gardant un calme olympien étant donné ce qui se passait, et Potter ne tarda pas à surgir, criant des instructions aux différentes équipes. Il se chargea de mettre tout le monde en lieu sûr tout en évitant les sorts perdus qui fusaient dans l'air.

Alors que le stade venait déjà de se vider d'une bonne partie, l'attrapeur repéra des partisans et sortit sa baguette pour se mêler à la bataille. Il n'allait certainement pas aller se cacher alors qu'Hermione luttait contre des mangemorts. Les sorts sifflaient près de sa tête mais la dextérité avec laquelle il volait lui permettait de les éviter à temps. Il ne tarda pas à entendre Potter l'appeler mais alors qu'il faisait fi de ses cris, celui-ci le rejoignit

\- Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Va te mettre à l'abri !

\- Tu crois que je vais fuir un combat alors que vous êtes en infériorité ? Tu peux toujours rêver !

\- Hermione m'a chargé de votre sécurité à tous, si je ne lui obéis pas, elle va me tuer !

\- Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, c'est moi qui vais te tuer !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Malefoy. Et de toute façon je la crains beaucoup plus que toi.

Perdant patience, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang Potter je ne vais pas la laisser lutter seule, elle va se faire tuer ! Alors mets de côté ta frousse, veux-tu ?

À cet instant, une vitre explosa et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le lieu de l'explosion. Il était difficile d'évaluer les dégâts car un nuage de poussière obscurcissait l'atmosphère mais lorsque le vent dispersa le souffle, les deux hommes reconnurent la jeune femme qui était assaillie. Hermione luttait contre deux partisans et venait de faire exploser une bonne partie du balcon où ils se trouvaient. Ses adversaires tombèrent dans le vide et alors que la jeune femme allait disparaître, le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds, l'obligeant à s'agripper à la barrière.

Jetant un regard affolé à Drago, Harry devint blême.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle ! Hurla le blond afin de se faire entendre. Va évacuer les dernières personnes !

Après un bref hochement de tête, le survivant disparut pour aller secourir ses collègues.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Drago pour rejoindre la position de la gryffondor. Au milieu des gravats, la sorcière se tenait quasiment au-dessus du vide et il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout s'écroule. Prise au piège, Hermione évaluait les solutions qui s'offraient à elles mais rien ne lui vint.

\- Monte, rugit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Hors de question que je monte là-dessus, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme assourdissant des sortilèges.

\- Ça va aller, je sais ce que je fais. Fais-moi confiance, ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus !

\- Hermione dépêche-toi de monter ou je jure par Morgane que je t'embarque sans te demander ton avis ! Et ça ne sera pas avec délicatesse, crois-moi !

Hésitante, la jeune femme regarda en bas et faillit perdre pied à la vision du vide qui se trouvait en dessous. Respirant un grand coup, elle releva son visage et contempla celui de Drago. Malgré son calme apparent, il brulait dans ses yeux une angoisse évidente. Elle enjamba finalement la rambarde, avec un manque totale d'assurance. Drago lui tendit toujours la main et lorsqu'elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, il la tira vers lui brusquement. Lui arrachant un cri de surprise, il ne perdit pas une seconde et la plaça devant, face à lui afin qu'elle puisse lire la confiance dans son regard. Il la sentait paniqué et espérait l'apaiser. Cela eut son effet car la lionne ne broncha pas et s'agrippa fermement à son cou. Il attrapa les jambes de son amante et les enroula autour de sa taille afin d'être sûr de ne pas la perdre. C'était plus pour lui qu'il faisait ça que pour elle. Il avait besoin de la savoir contre lui. Agrippée à lui comme un singe à son arbre, Hermione n'était pas rassurée mais lorsque Drago l'obligea à le regarder, la confiance et la détermination qu'elle lut dans son regard la rassurèrent.

\- Prête pour une petite virée ? Sourit-il.

La dose d'adrénaline qui brulait dans ses veines était intense et le consumait. La sorcière hocha la tête, légèrement effrayée et resserra sa prise sur sa nuque. Le souffle chaud de l'attrapeur vint lécher son visage.

\- Bien. Tu couvres mes arrières, je m'occupe de piloter.

Puis il la serra contre lui et fendit l'air à une vitesse fulgurante.

 **Alors mes ptits Trolls ? Dites moi tout de ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Désolé pour le retard, soucis avec internet…**

 **Du coup pour passer le temps j'ai re-regardé les HP et j'ai pleuré comme à chaque fois !**

 **Bon passons les détails inutiles !**

 ** _Scpotter_** ** _: comme toujours c'est très gentil et j'attends de voir si tu aimeras ce chapitre :D_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: j'espère que dans celui-là aussi tu auras l'impression d'y être !_**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: toujours aussi contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur :]_**

 ** _Charliee3216_** ** _: Oh contente que tu aies aimé ce passage ! C'est l'une de les parties préférée :p_**

 ** _June Green_** ** _: je n'ai pas vu ce film mais du coup ca attise ma curiosité :D en tout cas tes critiques me font très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !_**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: mon dieu j'ai eu peur au début en lisant ta review ! Je me suis dit « Halala qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme bêtise ! » sinon il fallait bien un peu de méchant quand même :D tout ne peut pas être tout beau mais ne t'en fais pas c'est bientôt fini ! Quant à Harry et Ginny, ça sera jamais fini voyons ! Je pourrai pas faire ça quand même je suis pas un monstre hahaha_**

 ** _Flo-raison_** ** _: je suis une grande romantique je plaide coupaaaable ! Effectivement Drago agit de plus en plus comme quelqu'un d'épris mais attends de voir la suite ) quand au groupe, c'est bien des mangemorts de pacotille pas contents que leur chef sans nez soit mort du coup rébellion ! Mais tout va s'arranger voyons :D_**

 ** _Ems_** ** _: eh bien je suis ravie d'apprendre que je suis le petit moment de détente après une longue journée. Je n'apporte pas grand-chose mais si ça offre cinq minutes de répit alors tant mieux :D_**

 ** _Gwennaelle_** ** _: ah oui je poste vite, je suis une vraie sorcière haha en tout cas ton enthousiasme fait très plaisir et j'espère continuer à te faire apprécier mes chapitres ! À très vite :D_**

 ** _Kim_** ** _: ahahahaha alors ça c'est de la joie dis donc :P_**

* * *

Jamais encore Hermione n'avait ressenti une telle excitation. Du moins plus depuis cette nuit à Poudlard. Cette nuit où le monde avait changé. Mêlée à la peur, cette adrénaline lui donna des ailes et couplée ainsi avec Drago, elle trouva en elle une confiance phénoménale qui décupla ses capacités. Alors que le serpentard prêtait main forte aux Aurors, la sorcière, toujours blottie contre lui, enchainait les sortilèges. Tant pour le protéger lui que pour attaquer. Lorsque les éclairs verts venaient le frôler d'un peu trop près, la rage qu'Hermione gardait enfouie prenait le dessus et sa baguette répondait.

Bien vite en sous effectifs, les assaillants prirent la fuite et le silence de la nuit reprit ses droits. L'édifice fut soudain plongé dans une atmosphère calme, presque terrifiante. Des débris jonchaient le sol, les tribunes étaient défigurées et des nuages de poussière flottaient dans l'air. Le couple se regarda dans les yeux. La dernière fois que ça s'était passé ainsi, ils étaient dans des camps différents. Et voici qu'à présent, ils travaillaient ensemble, main dans la main. La dernière fois, Harry avait emporté Drago sur son balai pour le sauver, désormais, c'était le tour du prince des serpents de les sauver. Le destin réservait bien des surprises.

 ***•*•***

Drago et Hermione avaient enfin pu quitter le stade. Par on ne savait quel miracle, les spectateurs étaient tous sortis indemnes mais des blessés étaient à compter parmi l'équipe de la sorcière. Plusieurs Aurors furent touchés mais aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Ron avait pris grand soin de ses partenaires lorsqu'il était sous couverture parmi la foule. Grâce à lui, de nombreux Aurors étaient sortis indemnes et l'évacuation s'était déroulé au mieux. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini de superviser la suite des évènements et qu'elle fut assurée de la sécurité de chacun, on lui accorda le droit de rentrer.

Le serpentard, qui l'avait attendu durant tout ce temps, s'assura une dernière fois que ses coéquipiers allaient bien et la rejoignit. Le pull à moitié calciné, des traces de poussière sur le front et des mèches de cheveux lui barrant le visage, Hermione semblait épuisée. Elle commençait à ressentir le contrecoup et ses mains tremblaient. Son métier la confrontait à toutes sortes de conflits mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer être de nouveau exposée à une bataille de cette ampleur. Ce temps était censé être révolu depuis la défaite du mage noir.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond remarqua les spasmes et lui prit la main, espérant la calmer. Mais à peine ses doigts venaient-ils de frôler les siens qu'elle les enleva brusquement. Harry avait repéré la jeune femme et les rejoignait. Jetant un coup d'œil étrange au couple, le survivant ne fit pourtant aucune remarque et se contenta de prendre des nouvelles.

\- Tu devrais y aller Harry, Ginny doit se faire un sang d'encre à l'heure qu'il est, commenta Hermione. Et tâchez de parler pour résoudre vos problèmes AVANT le mariage !

\- Compte sur moi...Prends soin de toi, souffla-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ce soir, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à l'attrapeur.

\- Je dois dire qu'à moi aussi ! Plaisanta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Harry serra la main du prince des serpents et transplana. Lorsque le couple se retrouva seul, Drago s'empara de nouveau de la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser furtif.

\- Rentrons à la maison, conclut-il d'une voix apaisante.

La sorcière parut soulagée qu'il prononce ces mots. Et sans appel, il transplana à son tour, jusque son appartement.

* * *

Hermione n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis sa fuite mais étrangement, elle se sentait comme à la maison. Et lorsque Drago vint coller son torse contre son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se sentit parfaitement chez elle. Dans le confort de son appartement et la chaleur de ses bras, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu s'en passer toutes ces années.

 ***•*•***

La nuit fut trop courte et agitée. Son sommeil n'avait cessé d'être entrecoupé par des images de l'attentat. Épuisée, la jeune femme s'était endormie sur le canapé dans les bras de Drago pour se réveiller dans son lit, seule. Affublée d'une des anciennes chemises de Drago à l'effigie de Serpentard, Hermione se leva et rejoignit la cuisine. De la nourriture jonchait le comptoir du bar mais aucune trace du propriétaire des lieux.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, elle le vit finalement sur la terrasse, appuyé contre la rambarde, l'édition du jour de la gazette entre les mains. S'approchant à pas de loup, Hermione enserra sa taille et embrassa son dos. Malgré le froid hivernal, Drago ne portait rarement plus qu'un caleçon pour dormir et cela convenait parfaitement à la sorcière. Comme les reptiles, il semblait ne jamais souffrir des températures extrêmes.

\- J'espère que tu as bien dormi, lança-t-il distraitement par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la lionne.

\- Parce que ce que tu vas lire ne vas pas te plaire.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, Drago lui tendit le journal et Hermione s'en empara avec une certaine appréhension. Comme à son habitude, Rita Skeeter avait encore frappé et le désastre de la veille s'affichait en première de couverture.

 **Une compétition sous tension**

 **A peine les coups de canons avaient-ils retenti, annonçant l'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le match a été interrompu par le débarquement de patrouilles obscures venues attaquer le monde sorcier et plus particulièrement le ministère anglais. Cela nous rappelle les tristes évènements ayant survenus lors de la dernière coupe, il y a presque dix ans. Quelle ironie lorsque l'on sait que la plupart de nos anciens ennemis sont à présent dans nos rangs et que certains jouent même pour notre pays…**

Hermione releva les yeux sur Drago, les bras croisées et la mâchoire serrée. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

 **Fort heureusement aucune mort n'a été reportée mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Que faisaient donc les services de protection ? Selon des témoins visuels, la directrice du département de la justice magique, Hermione Granger, était présente au moment des attaques. Il semblerait que la directrice soit informée depuis des semaines quant aux menaces proférées à l'encontre de l'évènement. Alors comment expliquer qu'une telle catastrophe se soit produite ? N'aurait-elle pas dû s'y préparer ?**

 **Selon les dires du ministre rien n'est à reprocher à la jeune femme qui a su, je cite : «anticiper et gérer la situation tel que nous l'espérions ». Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne se produise ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il en incombe à Miss Granger et son département d'appréhender les individus et veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.**

Piquée au vif, Hermione ne lut pas la fin et froissa le journal avant de rentrer. Drago la suivit à l'intérieur et la trouva en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rédige un ordre de mission qui sera envoyé aux Aurors et prendra effet dès maintenant. Je vais mener ces recherches personnellement et trouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es une employée de bureau, tu n'as pas à te déplacer sur le terrain.

Hermione le dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Si tu crois que je vais donner une raison de plus à Skeeter de me décrédibiliser, tu rêves !

\- Et pour ça tu es prête à risquer ta vie ? S'énerva-t-il. C'est trop dangereux !

La sorcière reposa sa plume et se tourna vers le serpentard, les sourcils foncés et les bras croisés.

\- C'est mon boulot Drago ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je me contentais de rester derrière mon bureau à trier des papiers et donner des ordres ?

\- Entre autre, répondit-il plus calmement.

\- Eh bien tu te trompes. Avant d'être la directrice, je suis une Auror et c'est de mon devoir de protéger les gens et combattre pour le monde magique.

Revenait le même sujet de dispute. Il y a quelques jours elle lui reprochait de ne pas assez agir avec raison et s'inquiétait de le voir exercer un métier dangereux. Désormais les rôles étaient inversés. Hermione comprenait désormais le point de vue de Drago lorsqu'il lui disait ne pas pouvoir renoncer à faire ce pour quoi il s'entrainait si dur, peu importe les dangers. Drago lui, se rendait maintenant compte de l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque la personne à laquelle on tient risque sa vie.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Et emmène Potter et la belette avec toi. Je ne les apprécie peut être pas mais au moins je sais que tu seras protégée.

\- Drago, je sais me défendre ! Rétorqua-t-elle furieuse qu'il la considère comme une pauvre fille sans défenses.

\- Il n'empêche, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le serpentard se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu es surement la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse et je sais que tu n'as besoin de personne pour se battre à ta place. Mais l'erreur est une humaine. Et la moindre petite erreur, même infime, peut t'être fatale alors s'il te plait ne fais pas ta tête de mule et accorde moi au moins cette faveur. Si je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller au-devant du danger, je veux être sûr que tu es bien entourée.

\- Comme tu voudras, capitula la jeune femme.

\- Bien. Sujet clos, sourit Drago avant de s'approcher de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne alors qu'elle arborait une mine boudeuse.

Ils s'étreignirent encore un moment et Drago dut se résoudre à la laisser se préparer. Il aurait voulu la retenir mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. La jeune femme était tellement déterminée que même l'Imperium serait inefficace sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, affublée de sa cape, baguette en main et prête à partir, le blond tenta de ne pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ses états ? Hermione savait ce qu'elle faisait. Pourtant il sentait au plus profond de lui que cette situation le travaillait et que malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il ressentait bien plus pour la jeune femme qu'il n'avait ressentie pour quelqu'un auparavant.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune sorcière s'approcha et tenta un sourire rassurant mais cela eut pour effet de ressembler davantage à une grimace. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Drago, cherchant à mémoriser l'effet que cela lui faisait d'être en contact avec sa peau et elle releva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant ses deux orbes métalliques qui la fixaient.

\- Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps va durer la mission mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés, je ne pourrais pas revenir… et encore moins communiquer avec les civils. L'interception des courriers pourrait compromettre toutes nos actions et je ne peux pas permettre un nouvel échec.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais reviens-moi entière, okay ?

\- Je te promets de revenir.

Drago essayait de se donner un air assuré et calme. Il ne fallait pas montrer qu'il était affecté, il ne fallait pas se montrer faible. Pourtant lorsqu'Hermione l'embrassa et s'apprêtait à disparaitre, il sentit ses résolutions vaciller et bafouilla.

\- Je t…

Les yeux foncés de la gryffondor le sondaient et devant l'intensité qui y brulait, il se dégonfla. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle soit totalement concentrée, il ne pouvait pas lui lâcher les mots qu'il redoutait lui-même d'entendre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il lui fit un sourire en coin arrogant et se contenta de rétorquer :

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Surprise, Hermione ne comprit pas le soudain changement qui s'opérait en Drago. Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait semblé vulnérable, sensible et semblait prêt à lui faire une révélation. Puis l'instant d'après, il se contentait de l'encourager. Étrange. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher à comprendre, il lui fallait partir au plus vite et regrouper ses effectifs. Ce qui allait se passer les prochains jours était déterminant pour l'avenir du monde sorcier. Pour leur avenir à tous.

* * *

 _7_ _e_ _jour depuis son départ…_

Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement pour Drago. Les heures semblaient s'égrener à une lenteur exaspérante et les jours avaient des allures de semaines. La première semaine fut la plus dure. Le ministère ne disait rien et laissait donc le sort des Aurors dans l'ombre. La compétition de Quidditch était suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Drago tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait démuni, privé des deux choses qui donnaient un sens à sa vie. Il savait qu'Hermione ne lui donnerait pas de nouvelles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester chez lui à guetter le moindre signe, le moindre courrier qui franchissait sa porte. Mais chaque jour était une nouvelle déception, de plus en plus dure à supporter.

 _15_ _e_ _jour sans elle_

La deuxième semaine s'avéra plus facile à supporter. Ayant pris l'initiative de sortir, Drago était tombé nez à nez avec Ginny qui, usant de ses contacts au ministère, l'informa qu'Hermione allait bien. Comme il l'avait espéré, Harry et Ron l'accompagnaient dans sa quête et les Aurors avaient des pistes concrètes. Un plan avait été mis en place et si tout se passait bien, la menace serait écartée pour de bon. Ils avaient déjà appréhendés plusieurs complices et tâchaient de les faire parler. Cette nouvelle le soulagea un peu et il eut moins de mal à supporter cette période d'incertitude.

Puis les jours continuèrent de défiler et le nouvel an passa, annonciateur d'une année pleine d'espoir et de promesses.

 _18_ _e_ _jour sans la voir_

Exceptionnellement, Drago alla voir sa mère. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre mais Narcissa repéra immédiatement le changement qui s'était opéré en Drago. Elle tenta de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais elle savait que son fils était quelqu'un de secret et qu'il lui parlerait le moment venu.

Installée dans un village de la campagne anglaise, la mère du serpentard s'était séparée de Lucius, ne pouvant pas lui pardonner tout ce par quoi leur famille était passée. Elle coulait des jours paisibles dans une maison coloniale que son attrapeur de fils lui avait payée et chaque fois qu'il revenait la voir, elle l'accueillait comme un prince.

Drago était passé pour le réveillon de fin d'année car sans Hermione à ses côtés, il avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante et qui d'autre que sa mère pouvait lui apporter l'assurance dont il avait besoin ? Ils avaient diné dans le grand salon aux allures romanesques puis terminé leur soirée en se promenant dans les jardins verdoyants de la propriété.

Drago avait semblé distrait et préoccupé durant tout le temps de sa visite. Voyant clair dans son fils, la nouvellement Mrs Black l'enserra entre ses bras au moment de partir. Décidée à lui donner l'affection qu'on lui avait interdit de donner toutes ses années, Narcissa déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre quelle effaça en souriant avec nostalgie.

\- L'amour n'est jamais facile Drago… mais n'y renonce pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il fut surpris par les paroles de sa mère mais le blond ne dit rien, le regard de sa mère en disait long. Elle avait compris. L'instinct d'un parent est, par bien des manières, plus fort que certains sortilèges. Au moment de partir, Il se contenta de l'éteindre chaudement avant de disparaître.

* * *

Janvier venait à peine de débarquer que le mois se montra capricieux. La neige recouvrait la ville et tombait en une tempête agressive et menaçante. Le ciel était chaque jour un peu plus gris et sombre, à l'image de l'humeur du serpentard. Cela faisait déjà vingt-deux jours qu'Hermione était partie et il lui fallait des nouvelles s'il ne voulait pas devenir dingue. Se surprenant lui-même par son audace, il envoya une lettre à Ginny, conscient qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se poser des questions devant son inquiétude. Mais au point où il en était, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse de la jeune Weasley et celle-ci lui demanda de la retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Drago pour s'y rendre et lorsqu'il aperçut la jolie rousse qui l'attendait, le serpentard sentit son cœur faire un raté. Les yeux rougis et cernés, Ginerva Weasley semblait plus fragile que jamais. La jeune femme se triturait les doigts nerveusement et lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin l'attrapeur, elle tâcha de se donner bonne contenance, sans succès. Le regard voilé, le teint pâle, la sorcière qui lui faisait face n'était qu'une ombre.

Drago n'était pas dupe, il comprenait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et à peine l'avait-il rejoint qu'il lui demanda :

\- Ginny qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant probablement les mots justes, mais il la regarda avec tellement de détermination qu'elle capitula.

\- Ils ont mis la main sur les… les partisans. Ils ont trouvé où ils se cachaient et s'y sont rendus…

Elle respira un grand coup et chercha à maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Mais…c'était une embuscade.

Sa voix se brisa. La détresse qui y perçait heurta Drago de plein fouet et son cœur se mit à tambouriner sa poitrine avec force.

\- Ils ont tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer un courrier au ministère pour les informer de leur position mais depuis on a plus de nouvelles. D'aucun d'entre eux.

Un lourd silence flotta entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par les bavardages des passants.

\- Ils ont peut-être trouvés un endroit où se mettre en sécurité, tenta Drago faiblement.

Il avait beau nier l'évidence, il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme.

\- Le ministère les considère comme disparus. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures… ils seront déclarés morts.

La sentence tomba et se fut comme si quelqu'un venait de poignarder Drago dans le dos. À partir de ce moment, quelque chose se brisa en lui et pour se protéger de la souffrance endurée, il renferma toutes ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même et ferma les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières, le visage d'Hermione apparut. Son visage comme il l'avait vu le soir de leurs retrouvailles à Poudlard. Le soir qui avait causé sa perte, avant même qu'il le sache. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, atteindre son cœur, et lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ressentir. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de faible, de détruit. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ça arriver. Il aurait dû rester tel que l'ancien Drago Malefoy, froid et solitaire.

Semblable à un automate, Drago s'éloigna. Il voulut disparaître parmi la foule mais Ginny lui courait après, criant son nom.

\- Drago, attends je t'en prie !

La jeune sorcière parvint à le rattraper et saisit sa manche.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle hors d'haleine. Ne perds pas espoir… ils sont peut-être encore en vie. _Elle_ est peut-être encore en vie.

Dégageant son bras, le serpentard se tourna vers la rousse et de son regard froid et tranchant, il l'arreta n'et.

\- Fais toi une raison Weasley, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Sans même la regarder, Drago s'évapora.

* * *

Hermione regardait autour d'elle sans réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment. Entourée de Harry, Ron et sa troupe, la jeune femme fut horrifiée en constatant les nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Les sortilèges serpentaient dans l'air, brisant le silence par leur claquement sec et menaçant, et ôtaient des vies aussi facilement qu'on respirait.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils cherchaient en vain à arrêter les responsables de l'attaque de la Coupe. Des heures entières à extorquer des informations des otages, à sillonner les vallées sans savoir quoi chercher, où regarder. Cette situation rappelait à Hermione la chasse aux Horcruxes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait de nombreuses vies entre ses mains.

Ils avaient tellement enduré ces dernières semaines que sans ses deux amis, la jeune femme aurait craqué. Le trio avait bataillé tellement dur pour garantir la paix dans leur monde, que de voir l'ennemi ressurgir, après toutes ces années, fut comme un coup en plein cœur.

Lorsque Ron pétrifia un partisan qui retomba aux pieds de la sorcière, celle-ci revint à la réalité. Il y a quelques heures encore, ils avaient découvert la cachette des derniers mangemorts et les Aurors avaient foncé pour tomber tout droit dans un piège. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils luttaient et le nombre de sorciers s'amenuisait dans chacun des camps.

Le combat n'était pas aussi dévastateur que lors de la chute du Lord mais la souffrance n'en était que semblable. Les pertes étaient toujours aussi dures à encaisser et pourtant, il ne fallait pas vaciller. Lorsque le jour commença à se lever, l'affront prenait fin. Les derniers assaillants furent maitrisés mais l'équipe du ministère se trouva alourdie de nombreux blessés.

Perdu dans la campagne reculée, à l'orée d'une forêt lointaine, le groupe se trouvait sans moyen pour avertir le ministère et trop fragilisé pour voyager. Il fallut installer un campement et prendre en charge les blessés. Il était hors de question de laisser davantage d'hommes derrière elle. Hermione veillerait sur chacun d'eux. Et malgré la fatigue, elle ne faiblirait pas tant qu'il fallait les garder en vie.

La jeune femme aurait dû se sentir soulagée que la menace soit écartée. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci ne disparaitrait jamais complètement. Le monde est un endroit sombre, regorgeant d'ennemis et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

Ron et Harry perçurent le désarroi de leur amie. Chacun leur tour, ils vinrent la réconforter. La jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait choisi cette voix, pourquoi elle avait tant voulu grimper les échelons. C'était Harry le vrai leader, le meneur de batailles. C'était à lui de prendre part à ces missions. La gryffondor elle, voulait sauver les gens, les protéger mais si cela signifiait retourner en guerre et tuer de nouveau, était-elle prête à continuer ?

Il s'écoula une énième semaine avant qu'il ne leur soit possible de rentrer. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient quitté leur foyer mais cela semblait tellement plus. Harry en souffrait énormément mais en silence. Son mariage était prévu pour dans trois jours et il était effrayé à l'idée de rentrer et découvrir que tout était annulé. Hermione le serra contre elle et lui assura que quoiqu'il arrive, tout se passerait bien pour Ginny et lui. Elle enlaça ensuite Ron et ordonna au groupe de rejoindre Londres et retrouver leur famille.

Lorsqu'elle eut salué ses amis, la sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, semblant sans fin et Hermione se promit de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Une larme de soulagement dévala sa joue et après l'avoir essuyé du revers de la main, la jeune femme transplana. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

 ***•*•***

L'appartement de Drago était sens dessus dessous. Elle y avait atterri sans même réfléchir. C'était comme une évidence. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait tout de même percevoir les débris de verre des tableaux explosés qui jonchaient le sol, les meubles en vrac et le silence de mort qui régnait. S'agrippant à sa baguette, Hermione se demanda ce qui s'était passé et s'inquiéta pour Drago. Que lui était-il arrivé ? L'avait-on attaqué ? À quand remontait l'incident ?

Depuis un mois qu'elle était partie, il avait pu se passer tellement de choses. Avançant précautionneusement, Hermione remarqua un exemplaire en piteuse état de la gazette des sorciers. Il datait de plus d'une semaine et sur la couverture, le titre en gras la ramena à la réalité.

 **Mort présumée d'une trentaine d'Aurors**

Parcourant vaguement l'article, certains mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. _Disparition_ , _ennemis, embuscade, mangemorts_ … et la liste de leurs noms. Tous y étaient, tous les noms de ses collègues, le sien y compris. Et celui de Ron et Harry. Hermione songea à Ginny. Qu'avait bien pu vivre son amie en lisant ces lignes ? Il lui était impossible d'imaginer la peine qu'elle aurait ressentie si elle avait été à sa place.

Puis un mouvement attira le regard d'Hermione. Relevant les yeux, elle dut les plisser afin de distinguer nettement l'ombre jusqu'alors restée hors de sa vue.

S'approchant doucement de la baie vitrée, la sorcière remarqua enfin la présence de celui qu'elle cherchait et elle se surprit à respirer normalement. C'était comme si son souffle était resté bloqué depuis son départ et que ses poumons se libéraient enfin. Assis à même le sol de son balcon, la tête appuyée contre le mur, Drago regardait au dehors, les yeux dans le vague. Ainsi offert à la lueur de la lune, il semblait si calme, presque ailleurs et rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber.

Il avait la tête tournée vers le ciel et contemplait les étoiles sans même les voir. Chaque soir, il venait s'installer ici et se contentait de passer la nuit dehors, n'ayant plus la force de rester chez lui. Son environnement lui rappelait trop de choses et il n'était plus en mesure d'y faire face.

 _Drago…_

Il ne voulait plus la voir, plus l'entendre, c'était trop douloureux. Il ne dormait plus car chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'est elle qu'il voyait. Un soir, alors que la rage le consumait, il l'avait laissé éclater et sa colère l'avait mené à ruiner son appartement. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa maison n'était plus son foyer maintenant qu'il lui rappelait sa présence.

 _Drago._

Le blond ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser sa voix. Quoi de plus cruelle comme malédiction que d'aimer quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu que jamais ça n'arrive. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Pas pour lui. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, le destin lui avait offert cette chance. Ou plutôt ce malheur.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts l'effleurer à même son bras, la sensation était tellement intense que cela paraissait réel. Comme si elle était vraiment là, en train de le toucher. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il laissa échapper son nom.

 _Hermione…_

\- Drago.

Le son résonna bien trop près de lui pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Ouvrant les yeux, il trouva deux prunelles foncées en face des siennes et un visage trop familier pour que le moindre doute ne soit possible. Son visage fin était illuminé par le clair de lune et dans ses yeux brillait une intensité chargée d'émotions. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire, Drago approcha ses doigts de sa joue et se laissa aller à lui effleurer la peau veloutée de sa nuque.

Réalisant ce qui se passait, prenant conscience qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, Drago prit son visage en coupe et l'approcha de lui. Son parfum vint lui chatouiller le nez et il se sentit plus heureux que jamais de la retrouver. Ses fragrances l'enivrèrent et il la serra contre lui, ne pouvant plus supporter l'espace qui les séparait. La tenir dans ses bras le ranima de l'intérieur, rallumant un feu qui s'était éteint. Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, il murmura.

\- Tu es en vie… tu es rentrée.

Blottie dans ses bras, Hermione releva la tête vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la regardait intensément, avec des yeux plus transparents que jamais. Lui offrant un sourire de soulagement, elle sentit des larmes percer à ses yeux.

\- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrai.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, cherchant à combler ce vide qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis son départ.

 **Ne me faites pas languir trop longtemps et dites moi... qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant le mariage ! Beaucoup attendent ce moment avec impatience alors courage**

 **Vous serez bientôt récompensés**

 ** _Charlie3216_** ** _: Oh bah non alors il ne faut pas pleurer voyons ! Allez on sèche ses larmes :D je promets d'être moins dure avec les personnages. Enfin peut être pas tout de suite…_**

 ** _Tam-chan_** ** _: je suis très contente que tu aimes l'histoire et que les émotions du chapitre soient ressenties ! J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi :D_**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: je suis peut être sadique mais pas trop quand même il faut une Happy ending :D j'aime beaucoup Narcissa et j'avais envie de l'inclure car je n'avais pas encore exploité cette partie et Molly na va pas tarder à faire son apparition je pense :P Skeeter, tout comme toi, je ne l'aime pas franchement donc comme beaucoup de fictions, je lui donne un peu le mauvais rôle haha. En tout cas je suis contente que ton enthousiasme soit toujours là et que tu trouves tout ça empreint de réalisme :D allez courage le mariage est au prochain chapitre, Hallelujah !_**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne suis pas du tout méchante avec les personnages voyons ! D en tour cas voilà la suite et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop languir d'impatience !_**

 ** _June Green_** ** _: dans cette dernière scène j'avais envie de montrer une facette de faiblesse de Drago, après tout il ne peut pas toujours être ce modèle de calme et de jemenfousdetout ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! La dispute c'est aussi pour lui faire les pieds tiens, qu'il voit un peu ce que ca fait se s'inquiéter ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire :D_**

 ** _Persephoniar_** ** _: excellent livre, Dracula est surement l'un de mes livres préférés et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai lu ! Bon Rita je promets rien mais je vais essayer de lui réserver un sort qui vengera un peu Hermione de toutes ses crasses. Tu auras un peu plus de détails sur la mission dans ce chapitre ) Wattpad je ne connais pas mais du coup j'irai surement jeter un coup d'œil un de ces jours ! En tout cas merci à toi d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste et de commenter les écrits !_**

 ** _Ps : Retiens tes pulsions meurtrières car James sera au prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _Pss : c'est pas bien de taper les gens avec des lunettes ! Hahahaha_**

 ** _Psss : tous les hommes ont une part de fragilité mais ils sont trop fiers pour le montrer tss_**

 ** _Monsucre_** ** _: eh bien je suis très contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_**

 ** _Elodie_** ** _: tout d'une traite ? Wouah Je suis contente que tu te sois laissé embarquer par l'histoire ! En espérant que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant !_**

 ** _Gwennaelle_** ** _: Oh bah non pourquoi tu pleures ? :O il faut pas… allez on attrape des mouchoirs et on lit la suite P_**

 ** _Swangranger_** ** _: j'envisage de changer Hermione de voie effectivement hahaha mais chut je n'en dis pas plus ! Je sens qu'après ce chapitre tu vas me maudire mais je promets que le prochain chapitre sera bien hahaha alors pas de lancers de tomates ! À très vite :D_**

 ** _Scpotter_** ** _: je suis contente qu'il plus et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça :D_**

 ** _IzzieJenkins_** ** _: merci de tes critiques ! Le côté féminin c'est toujours mon âme fleur bleue et romantique qui prend le dessus hahaha. La mission des aurors est un peu plus développée dans ce chapitre. Je voulais le faire en deux fois pour ne pas avoir un gros bloc de détails. En tout cas je suis flattée que tu me dises que ma lecture de Classiques puisse transparaitre dans certaines formulation, je débute dans l'écriture et je trouve encourageant de voir que ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première fois :D sinon pour ce qui est de ma vitesse, au moins ça te fait plusieurs chapitres à lire à la fois lorsque tu n'as pas le temps de suivre :P_**

 ** _Kim_** ** _: j'ai pensé à écrire leurs retrouvailles mais je ne savais pas trop comment le caser… je continue d'y réfléchir ! Mais merci pour ton enthousiasme et ces compliments :D je rougirai presque devant le « merveilleux » !_**

 ** _BrownieJune_** ** _: je suis contente que tu te soies arrêté sur cette fiction et l'aies appréciée ! Il est vrai qu'au début j'ai un peu perdu de vue le caractère de base des personnages mais j'essaie d'y revenir et je retiendrai la leçon pour ma prochaine fiction :D en tout cas merci de tes critiques, cela me guidera beaucoup pour les histoires à venir et je suis contente que ce soit sympa à lire, c'est avant tout ce que je recherche ! J'espère que les suites te plairont tout autant :)_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: je suis contente que tu vives l'histoire et l'apprécies autant ! Ça me fait très plaisir de lire tous ces compliments :D et j'espère donc que les suites ne te décevront pas !_**

* * *

 _Les premiers jours avaient été calmes, un peu trop à mon goût. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Nous n'en étions qu'à collecter des indices mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas négliger cette étape. La recherche d'informations était primordiale pour le bon déroulé de la mission. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard et trouver les responsables. À force de sillonner les vallées, au bout du huitième jour, nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de mercenaires pillant un village. Recherchés par le ministère, ils faisaient partis de la pire espèce des sorciers, celle dont les intentions se révélaient tout aussi mauvaises que les partisans._

 _Il nous fallut user de nombreux sortilèges pour les faire parler et cela ne me réjouissait pas. Mais il nous était indispensable d'user de ces moyens. Lorsqu'enfin l'un d'eux parla, les informations récoltées nous permirent de retrouver les mangemorts les plus isolés. Éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays, je dus prendre une décision. Nous avons dû nous séparer en cours de route et je donnais les directives. Ron et Harry sont partis de leur côté, sur mes ordres, je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'assistent dans la tâche que j'allais effectuer._

 _Il me fallut lutter pour qu'ils obéissent mais comme toujours je savais me montrer convaincante. Je les envoyais appréhender les individus les moins menaçant pendant que de mon côté, je me rendais dans la campagne anglaise en repérage. Une adresse était souvent revenue durant les interrogatoires et je devais vérifier par moi-même ce que j'y trouverai._

 _Il se passa des jours avant que je n'atteigne ce coin isolé. Il était hors de question de transplaner car par les temps qui couraient, ce n'était plus sûr. Il fallait se méfier de tout, ne faire confiance à personne et ne compter que sur soi-même. Harry me faisait parvenir des nouvelles, mettant en jeu sa propre sécurité, mais je n'y répondais que vaguement. Il ne fallait donner à quiconque la possibilité de me retrouver, il en allait de la réussite de cette mission._

 _Lorsqu'après des jours de marche je vis enfin s'élever devant moi les bâtisses obscures et ébranlées du village que je devais rejoindre, je compris que je m'aventurais sur un terrain dangereux. L'endroit semblait désert, aucune vie n'animait les rues et les façades décrépies rendaient les lieux lugubres. Mais n'était-ce pas là, le calme annonciateur d'une tempête ? La dernière fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil, je me trouvais en compagnie de Harry à Godric's Hollow et j'avais encore en tête le souvenir du serpent chez Bathilda Tourdesac._

 _Arpentant les ruelles sombres, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur un mangemort en mission. Mon expérience me permit de l'appréhender facilement mais c'était un coriace, le genre dur à cuire peu impressionnable. Après des heures à le menacer, j'avais compris qu'il ne parlerait pas facilement. Il me faudrait faire plus, beaucoup plus, pour qu'il ne crache le morceau._

 _Ce qu'il se passa les trois jours suivants fut tout aussi éprouvant pour moi que pour lui. Comment regarder un homme dans les yeux et lui infliger le pire sans ciller ? Je cherchais à me rassurer en me disant que je n'avais pas le choix, que je le faisais pour le bien de tous, pour éliminer une fois pour toute la menace. J'avais beau me répéter inlassablement ses paroles, j'avais l'impression de devenir comme eux. Un être froid, sans âme._

 _Je repensais à cette nuit au manoir, à Bellatrix. Son regard qui vous glace le sang, son rire qui arrête votre cœur… et je me rappelais de ce qu'était la torture. Je me dégoutais à l'idée de devenir comme elle. Comment arrivait-on à prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance ? Je me sentais perdre des morceaux de moi-même à chaque nouveau coup infligé. Mais les efforts ne furent pas en vain._

 _Mon prisonnier parla au bout du troisième jour, craquant après un énième supplice. Lorsque j'eus extirpé jusqu'à la dernière info capitale, je n'avais d'autre choix que de le faire taire. J'aurai voulu l'arrêter, le condamner et l'envoyer à Azkaban… mais les règles étaient claires. En cours de mission, on ne faisait pas de prisonniers. Cela pouvait mal tourner et tout compromettre. Je dus donc user de l'Impardonnable, sachant que moi-même je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

 _Lorsque je retrouvai enfin la trace des autres et que chaque groupe se retrouva après des jours de recherches harassantes, le nouvel an était passé. La neige recouvrait le paysage anglais et le froid nous mordait la peau, chaque fois un peu plus que la veille, à travers les vêtements._

 _Cela faisait dix-huit jours que nous avions quitté nos familles et je voyais Harry compter ceux qu'ils lui restaient avant son mariage. Lui qui avait déplacé celui-ci pour escorter le ministre, s'attirant au passage les foudres de sa fiancée, n'avait finalement pas pu accomplir sa tâche. Mais la fin de notre mission était proche. Il le fallait. Pour lui, pour les autres mais aussi pour moi._

 _Je leur annonçais à tous ce que j'avais appris durant ma croisade. Sans détailler comment j'étais parvenue à obtenir ces informations, je leur expliquais le lieu où devait se retrouver le groupe d'ennemis que nous voulions appréhender, et la date à laquelle ils étaient censés se réunir. Ces assassins fanatiques prévoyaient un énième attentat, revendiquant le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort, et ils prévoyaient de rassembler tous leurs effectifs._

 _L'objectif était simple, il ne fallait en laisser partir aucun. Il était temps d'en finir avec les ombres du passé qui revenaient nous hanter. Mais les jours qui suivirent, alors que nous montions notre plan pour les arrêter, nous ne savions alors pas que nous foncions tout droit dans un piège. Leur rassemblement n'était pas pour organiser un attentat, c'était dans le seul but de nous anéantir et causer la perte du ministère anglais._

* * *

Drago sortit de l'esprit d'Hermione. Ce qu'il venait de voir le bouleversa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Revoir des bribes d'images lui montrant des mangemorts dans leurs sombres capes noires ne faisait que faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs de son passé qu'il préférait garder enfouis. Alors qu'il tenait la jeune femme entre ses bras, celle-ci dormait toujours, paisiblement. Il s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir pénétré son esprit mais elle n'avait pas voulu parler. Il voyait qu'elle était torturée, toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de rencontrer ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait le même depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Celui où perçait la culpabilité, l'horreur et le dégoût. Et puis il l'avait vu s'agiter dans son sommeil et il n'avait pas pu résister. Il voulait savoir. La connaissance était la clé pour pouvoir la comprendre et la soutenir. Il voulait l'aider à surmonter ça. Elle ne lui accordait pas encore sa confiance pour lui parler ouvertement mais il voulait être là pour elle et s'il fallait utiliser la légilimancie pour ça, il était prêt à le faire. Et puis sa curiosité avait fait pencher la balance et il s'était laissé convaincre que c'était une bonne idée.

Hermione bougea et ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme semblait désorientée. La serrant un peu plus contre lui, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, tu es chez moi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

Elle le regarda et même dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il remarqua l'intensité de son regard.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire.

Il l'observa sans comprendre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu es un legilimens exceptionnel. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis Auror. J'ai quelques notions en occlumancie. Et par conséquent, je sais quand quelqu'un pénètre mon esprit.

Drago ne sut quoi dire. Il ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas le genre d'un Malefoy d'avoir des élans de moralité. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille. Et devant son air calme, il ne sut dire si elle était fâchée après lui.

\- Tu as tout vu ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Suffisamment.

La jeune femme souffla de résignation mais elle ne semblait pas en colère. Le serpentard en fut soulagé.

\- Alors tu dois me prendre pour un monstre.

Drago fut surpris par ses mots. Il la regarda sans comprendre et lorsqu'un rayon de lune s'échappa de derrière les nuages, il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

\- Ce que j'ai infligé à cet homme…

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase tant sa gorge était nouée. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et se surprit lui-même en la prenant contre lui. Lui qui exécrait les contacts physiques se laissait beaucoup trop aller en sa présence. Tout en se maudissant d'être aussi radouci, il encercla la jeune femme de ses bras. Voilà qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien. Il la sentit venir blottir sa tête contre son cou et il s'avoua vaincu. C'était dur de résister alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pendant trop longtemps on lui avait dit quoi faire, comment se comporter et quoi dire. On lui avait toujours ordonné de se montrer froid et calculateur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait penser par lui-même, mettre de côté son éducation et les principes au rabais. Il en oublia ce qu'on lui avait appris et appuya finalement sa tête contre la chevelure hirsute de la sorcière, respirant la fragrance discrète qui persistait dans ses mèches folles.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Et rien de ce que tu peux faire ne fera de toi un monstre. Je te le garantis.

Il la sentit sur le point de protester mais il s'écarta pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Toute sa vie il avait ressenti ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. À la différence que lui n'avait jamais eu personne pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que de s'apitoyer et demander de douces paroles pour le réconforter mais Hermione méritait d'être rassurée. La culpabilitp pouvait faire bien des ravages. Il pouvait bien faire cet effort. N'avait-il pas lui-même déclaré avoir changé ? Il était temps de le lui prouver en montrant qu'on pouvait se reposer sur lui.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Nos actes ne définissent pas qui nous sommes, c'est ce qu'il y a au fond de nous…. Ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant son cœur. Sinon crois-moi, le seul monstre ici, ce serait moi, sourit-il amèrement. Tes intentions n'ont jamais été de faire du mal, tu es comme ça, toujours à vouloir faire le bien autour de toi. Dans ce monde, le chemin vers la paix n'est pas toujours le plus facile et malheureusement, tu as dû faire face à des choix douloureux. Ne les laisse pas te hanter car au bout du compte, tu as sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes et offert la sécurité aux familles sorcières. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et de ses pouces, il chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il la reprit entre ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Il lui faudrait du temps mais Hermione était forte, rien ne viendrait à bout de son inébranlable détermination. En revanche, Drago commençait à redouter l'impact qu'avait la jeune femme sur son attitude. Quand était-il devenu cet homme sensible et attentionné ? L'ombre du manipulateur, égoïste et arrogant serpentard avait-elle vraiment disparu ? Il avait plus changé en deux mois qu'il la connaissait, qu'en cinq ans.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva la place à côté de lui, vide. Inquiet que la jeune femme ne soit plus là, il se demanda si elle était toujours dans un état aussi fragile que la veille et redoutait qu'elle ne se soit renfermée. Mais un morceau de papier, soigneusement plié, reposait sur l'oreiller encore imprégné du parfum de la sorcière et cela le rassura. Le dépliant, il lut rapidement les quelques mots griffonnés.

 ** _Je suis partie voir Ginny_**

 ** _Rejoins-moi._**

Hermione avait pris soin de lui laisser l'adresse mais Drago se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Qu'en penserai la jeune Weasley et Harry en le voyant débarquer ? Devait-il jouer franc jeu et s'afficher comme le petit-ami de la sorcière ? Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Malgré ses doutes, son instinct le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il quitta son appartement dans un tourbillon évanescent.

 ***•*•***

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte et que la gryffondor franchit le seuil de leur appartement, Ginny lui sauta au coup et les jeunes femmes laissèrent leurs larmes les emporter. C'était un réel soulagement pour chacune que de retrouver son amie et de voir leurs yeux s'illuminer. Ces derniers jours avaient dû être terribles pour la rousse et à la façon dont Harry ne la quittait pas, Hermione se doutait que sa meilleure amie se remettait doucement du choc.

Les trois amis s'installèrent autour d'une table et de tasses de thé. Chacun se regardait sans oser parler et sans réaliser pleinement que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Ce fut finalement la lionne qui rompit le silence religieux qui s'était installé et elle demanda, avec hésitation :

\- Le mariage devait être dans deux jours… est-ce que…

\- Ginny ne l'a pas annulé, sourit fièrement Harry, visiblement plus qu'heureux de la nouvelle.

Ce fut aussi un immense soulagement pour la sorcière. Après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, le couple méritait d'être enfin heureux. Le survivant prit la main de sa fiancée et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tout arrêter. C'était comme reconnaître qu'Harry…. Ne reviendrait pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Et tu as bien fait. Cette cérémonie sera le gage d'espoir qu'il nous fallait après tout ça, sourit Hermione.

\- En plus de ça, il me tarde d'épouser cet imbécile, plaisanta Ginny, et j'en ai marre d'attendre. À moins que celui-ci ne me plante le jour J pour aller escorter le ministre ou sauver la terre !

Harry sourit devant la moue boudeuse de sa compagne et la rassura.

\- Plus rien ne passera avant toi, je te le promets.

Le couple s'embrassa et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Puis l'attention du couple se reporta de nouveau sur elle.

\- Au fait Hermione… je sais que ces derniers temps tu n'as pas vraiment pu réfléchir à la question mais est-ce que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? Parce que sinon il y aura une place vide à notre table.

\- Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos… commença la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as toujours personne ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serai bel et bien accompagnée.

Le couple se regarda, surpris, et ils se tournèrent vers elle, avec beaucoup d'intérêt et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis-moi tout petite cachotière. Est-ce que c'est l'homme que je soupçonne d'être dans ta vie mais que tu caches si bien ? Demanda Ginny.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Hermione n'a personne en ce moment, réagit Harry. Crois-moi je le saurai sinon, je suis son meilleur ami.

\- Et moi _sa_ meilleure amie !

\- Il n'empêche !

\- Oh je t'en prie, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle même avec des lunettes ?

\- Hermione dis-lui toi, que j'ai raison, se défendit le sorcier.

\- Eh bien… commença la lionne, gênée.

Des coups secs résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte d'entrée. Les trois amis se tournèrent en un seul et même mouvement avant que le couple ne s'échange un regard étonné. Parfaitement synchronisés, ils se levèrent et Harry ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un Drago plus calme que jamais. Comme s'il avait voulu faire bonne impression, le blond portait un long manteau noir qui habillait avec classe sa chemise dont le gris s'assortissait parfaitement avec ses prunelles ombrageuses.

\- Salut Potter.

La surprise qui se peignait sur le visage de Harry contrastait totalement avec le sourire immense qu'affichait Ginny. Drago entra et la rousse s'exclamait déjà :

\- Je m'y attendais ! J'étais sûre que tu l'inviterais !

Le serpentard salua la jeune Wesley, qui continuait à déblatérer sur le fait de mettre de côté la rancœur et aller de l'avant, avança jusqu'à Hermione et se pencha pour déposer un baiser possessif sur ses lèvres. L'air de victoire affiché sur le visage de Ginny laissa place à une parfaite surprise et Harry se tourna vers elle.

\- Attends tu le savais ?

\- Euh… je dois bien avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, bafouilla-t-elle.

Drago passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la tenir contre lui. Il regardait le couple sans sourciller, se délectant intérieurement de la tête qu'ils faisaient. Pour une fois qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire taire le balafré, voilà qu'il y parvenait. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Si je comprends bien… commença Harry.

\- Nous sommes ensemble, continua l'attrapeur.

\- Vous êtes les seuls au courant, ajouta Hermione précipitamment.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ginny sourit.

\- Eh bien eh bien, dans ce cas, vous allez tout nous raconter. Je veux tout savoir. Depuis combien de temps au juste ?

Un soulagement immense envahit la lionne et jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, elle vit à son air que son ami était sincèrement heureux pour elle. Il la regardait avec une expression qui en disait long. Voilà pourquoi il était son meilleur ami. Même en choisissant d'être avec son pire ennemi, il trouvait le moyen de s'en réjouir car seul son bonheur lui importait. Et pour ça, elle ne l'en aimait que davantage encore.

\- En tout cas s'il vient vraiment à notre mariage, ça promet ! Il risque d'en surprendre plus d'un, sourit Ginny.

\- J'attends de voir ça, commenta simplement Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, sourit Drago avec sarcasme.

\- Je crois que tout le monde se souviendra de ce mariage comme l'évènement de l'année, plaisanta la future mariée.

Les trois se moquaient ensemble de ce qui se passerait, plaisantant comme de vieux amis, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses ne risquaient pas d'être si drôles le jour J. Drago était-il prêt à reconnaître leur relation publiquement ? Comment réagirait Ron ? Que dirait-on sur eux ? Le serpentard supporterait-il d'être le centre des commérages ? Allait-il fuir en réalisant les responsabilités qu'impliquait une relation sérieuse ?

Les deux couples passèrent la journée ensemble, les hommes parlant Quidditch et ministère sans la moindre animosité tandis que les deux amies achetaient les derniers détails du mariage. Il fallut à Hermione de batailler pour partir car ses deux amis voulaient qu'ils restent et ce traitre de serpentard était, à sa plus grande surprise, dans leur camp. Elle dut faire les yeux doux à Drago et se mordiller les lèvres de façon sensuelle pour que celui-ci craque.

\- Désolé Potter, aussi agréable que ce soit de voir ta tête de balafré, j'ai d'autres choses en tête que je veux admirer si tu vois ce que je veux dire, sourit-il tel un prédateur en détaillant Hermione de haut en bas.

Harry grimaça.

\- Épargne moi les détails, veux-tu ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pendant que les deux copines se disaient au revoir.

\- Et Drago…

\- Hum hum ?

\- Ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal où je rase ta tignasse décolorée et je jure par Merlin que je veillerai à ce qu'il repousse verts jusqu'au restant de tes jours.

\- Même comme ça je serai toujours plus beau que toi, rétorqua le serpentard avec son air arrogant.

Hermione enlaça Harry et salua une dernière fois les futurs mariés avant d'attraper la main de Drago et transplaner.

* * *

Les deux jours qui précédaient le mariage passèrent extrêmement rapidement. Le lendemain de leur visite à Harry et Ginny, Hermione fut occupée avec son compte rendu de mission et se rendit au ministère faire son rapport complet quant à la question de la sécurité nationale. Le jour suivant paraissait la nouvelle de l'exploit des Aurors et on acclamait leur bravoure à chaque coin de rue. La réputation du ministère et du département de la justice magique n'avait jamais été aussi bonne et une excellente nouvelle en entrainant une autre, la Coupe du Monde reprendrait la semaine suivante.

La veille de la cérémonie, Drago, pour son plus grand bonheur, reprit l'entrainement et retrouva les joies du vol. Mais n'ayant pas pratiqué pendant près d'un mois, le coach était intransigeant, encore plus exigeant que d'ordinaire. Lors de l'entretien avec l'équipe, l'entraineur s'était montré très clair avec chacun des joueurs. Il leur fallait s'exercer chaque jour du matin jusqu'au soir, à un rythme intensif et ce, même les week-ends. Cela signifiait donc que les projets personnels des jours à venir tombaient à l'eau, y compris celui qui incluait d'accompagner Hermione au mariage de Harry et Ginny.

 ***•*•***

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, Hermione l'attendait, allongée dans le canapé de son salon, en train de lire le journal. À en juger par la mine réjouie qu'affichait son visage, elle appréciait particulièrement le dernier article qui faisait l'éloge du travail des Aurors. Elle avait l'air si épanouie que l'idée de lui faire perdre son sourire le révulsa. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle reposa le journal et vint le rejoindre, entourant son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il allait la décevoir et cela le minait sérieusement. Depuis quand en avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait il ne lui devait rien ! Il avait beau se dire qu'un Malefoy n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable lorsqu'il lâcha de but en blanc :

\- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi demain.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'évanouit pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil mécontent.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne t'accompagnerai pas au mariage.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais commençait à s'énerver de le voir si impassible. En avait-il au moins quelque chose à faire de la planter au dernier moment où ne lui accordait-il aucun intérêt ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas perturbé à l'idée de la planter.

\- Oh et je peux savoir pourquoi ?! Rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.

\- Nous devons assurer un match dans cinq jours alors avec les entrainements, je n'aurai pas le temps. Il n'y a plus un jour à perdre.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Comment ça c'est tout ?

\- C'est ça ton excuse ?

Elle le regardait avec cet air qui l'agaçait autrefois à Poudlard. Cette expression qu'elle affichait quand elle répondait mieux que lui en classe.

\- Il s'agit de ma carrière Hermione. Alors non ce n'est pas _tout_ , lança-t-il froidement. Je n'ai pas joué depuis l'attentat, je ne peux décemment pas sacrifier un jour d'entrainement alors qu'on vient tout juste de reprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller. Il s'agit de mon boulot là, tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne étant donné que tu es partie pendant près d'un mois pour le tien.

\- Je ne te demande pas de sacrifier ton boulot Drago ! Je te demande une journée. Une seule journée ! Je sais à quel point cette compétition est importante pour toi, je sais le tremplin que ça représente pour ta carrière mais tu es un excellent joueur alors je ne vois pas ce qu'un entrainement de plus ou de moins peut bien changer ! Tu ne vas pas te réveiller avec deux bras gauches ! C'est toi-même qui a insisté pour m'y accompagner et voilà que tu te dégonfles avec pour prétexte que tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu as peur de t'afficher avec moi, dis-le clairement ! Mais s'il te plait aies au moins la décence de me sortir une excuse qui tient la route.

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien. Mais mon travail lui, est important.

A en juger par la mine outrée et furibonde de la lionne, Drago se rendit compte trop tard de la tournure de ses mots.

\- Okay donc tu es clairement en train de me dire que pour toi, je n'ai aucune importance en comparaison, c'est ça ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai voulu que les choses aillent plus loin entre nous, que l'on prenne ça sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas importante à mes yeux ?

\- Alors montre-moi que tu prends notre relation au sérieux ! Si jamais tu me considères un minimum plus importante que ton foutu entrainement, tu sais où me trouver. Demain, Je serai au mariage, comme prévu. L'adresse est sur la table. À toi de choisir maintenant.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Hermione s'évapora le plantant là, en plein milieu de son salon.

 **Allez, on ne m'en veut pas trop et on attend la suite patiemment, d'accord ? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello hello ma petite communauté magique,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien car je mets la suite, alors à la lecture !**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: Il est vrai qu'une dispute c'est un peu moins grave quand même ! En tout cas, tu n'as plus à patienter. J'espère que tu aimerais :D_**

 ** _Elodie_** ** _: Eh bien voilà la suite, j'imagine que tu vas la lire en moins de deux hahaha :D_**

 ** _Scpotter_** ** _: allez je suis plus cool dans ce chapitre… enfin je crois :P_**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: le vert fluo caca d'oie sinon il serait capable d'être toujours aussi séduisant ! En vrai je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur le soutien envers Drago mais bon nous autres les filles avons tendance à lancer des ultimatums et faire nos petits caprices… et puis bon les torts sont partagés ici. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Flo-raison_** ** _: tu as clairement vu certaines choses justes mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça quand même :P mais je n'en dis pas plus !_**

 ** _Swangranger_** ** _: on range ses tomates et on lit le chapitre haha j'ai été plus sympa avec nos personnages… ou pas Niahaha Allez je te laisse découvrir !_**

 ** _Carocks_** ** _: ça y est je poste la suite ne t'en fais pas ! Quant à la review ne t'en fais pas après des jours de psychanalyse je me suis remise de cet affreux abandon et suis prête à te pardonner ! :P_**

 ** _Charliee3216_** ** _: Oh bah alors, faut pas déprimer ! Et je veux pas te déprimer encore plus ! Allez lis la suite, ça ira mieux qu'au précédent… Drago est un peu occupé en ce moment pour en plus venir te faire un câlin mais je lui en parlerai :P_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! :D_**

 ** _Persephoniar_** ** _: heureusement que les crémières sont des badass qui ne se laissent pas faire ! #Girlpower. Hermione dormait et est relativement en confiance avec lui donc elle n'a pas été vigilante avec ses petites pensées… il nous faudrait un mélange de Drago et Harry hahaha. Sinon coté caractère c'est bien d'avoir une amie comme toi ! Bon sinon Hermione et ses questions, c'est un peu sonncaractère de toujours analyser les choses au lieu de se laisser aller mais tu verras petit à petit elle va lâcher prise ! Quand au reste de ton commentaire, allons allons ne me tue pas tout de suite attends de voir la suite voyons ! *yeux innocents* moi auteur gentille, moi pas vouloir torture ! Allez je te laisse à la lecture :D Bisous copine ! Coeurcoeurlove._**

 ** _Kim_** ** _: Qui dit gryffondor dit caractère ! Mais en tout cas, ce que tu me dis me fait super plaisir et je suis très contente que quelqu'un avec beaucoup de possibilité critique sur les fictions puisse trouver la mienne sympa :D j'espère que le reste te plaira !_**

 ** _BrownieJune_** ** _: Merci c'est gentil à toi de me dire ça ! J'ai déjà la deuxième diction qui germe dans mon esprit j'ai hâte de la lancer ! Bon allez je te laisse à cette suite, tu verras je suisnpas trop trop méchante cette fois :D_**

 ** _Ems_** ** _: J'aime le suspens, je vous imagine tous derrière vos écrans, me maudissant hahaha_**

 ** _Scarlett_** ** _: salut Scarlett, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Que seraient Drago et Hermione sans disputes ! Après tout, ils ont tous les deux des caractères forts et opposés :p mais bon le serpentard a tendance à en faire qu'à sa tête et oui là on l'applaudit ! En tout cas merci beaucoup de tes compliments et je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer :D pleins de bisous !_**

 ** _Kikibenz29_** ** _: Oh bah non faut pas stresser voyons ! Je n'en dis pas plus mais prépare toi à devoir aller chercher Drago… ou pas. Je ne dirai rien hahahaha. Allez bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Le nombre de personnes qui étaient rassemblées en cette journée éclatante avait de quoi donner le tournis. Parmi la foule, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer la ribambelle de têtes rousses qui s'agitaient un peu partout et vadrouillaient entre les invités. Dans sa robe dorée aux transparences bien pensées, Hermione se sentait trop exposée, endimanchée et pas du tout à sa place. Elle regretta son audace et se demanda à quoi elle avait pensé en acceptant de porter une robe pareille ? Depuis Poudlard, elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires, portant même à l'occasion un discret maquillage et des vêtements un peu plus féminins, sur les conseils de Ginny, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas elle. Mais il avait fallu que sa meilleure amie use de son immense pouvoir de persuasion et Hermione s'était laissée avoir encore une fois. Une vraie débutante.

Oubliant ses problème l'espace d'un instant, la sorcière mettait tout mis en œuvre pour que ce jour se déroule le plus parfaitement possible. Ce matin, tandis qu'elle s'était présentée à une heure matinale, elle s'était même laissé maquiller par sa meilleure amie car Ginny avait failli faire une attaque en voyant les cernes bleutées incrustées sous les yeux bruns de la lionne.

 _C'est pour les photos !_ Avait prétexté la future mariée et elle n'avait pu refuser. Après tout, c'était son grand jour, elle cèderait à n'importe quel caprice du moment que sa meilleure amie était heureuse.

Comment lui expliquer que ses traits tirés et son regard fatigué étaient le résultat d'une nuit sans sommeil à remettre en question sa toute récente relation ? À peine commencée et les obstacles barraient déjà sa route. Comment lui dire que derrière son sourire se cachait une peine indescriptible ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ses états d'âmes. Son amie pait suffisamment angoissée à l'idée que son mariage ne soit foutu en l'air comme celui de Fleur et Bill.

Après avoir assisté Ginny dans ses préparatifs Durant tout le reste de la matinée, Hermione avait quitté son amie, n'ayant pas franchement envie d'être démasquée quant à sa dispute avec Drago. Les deux femmes s'étaient préparées ensemble mais la future mariée n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions :

 _À quelle heure arrive Drago ?_

 _Va-t-il porter un costume sorcier ?_

 _T'attends-t-il dehors ?_

 _Je suis sûre qu'il va te trouver superbe comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?_

Une minute de plus et Hermione aurait tout déballé et il était hors de question de gâcher ce jour si important. Alors serrant les dents avec force, la sorcière se retenait de pleurer de frustration car si son maquillage venait à couler, Ginny n'allait pas apprécier. Puis lorsqu'elle retrouva l'air frais du mois de Janvier, la sorcière respira à pleins poumons, s'apaisant petit à petit.

Pour l'occasion, le terrier était métamorphosé. Méconnaissable ainsi habillé d'œuvres florales toute plus belles les unes que les autres, celles-ci diffusaient des senteurs exquises. Le foyer des Weasley avait des allures d'hôtel champêtre. Des lilas ornaient les tables et les sièges, agrémentés de muguet et roses sauvages. Par ce temps magnifique mais glacial, des tentes permettant de diffuser de la chaleur étaient dressées dans le jardin et les convives s'y pressaient. Sous la plus grande se trouvait l'autel, composé de voilages flottant au vent et de plantes grimpantes, donnant un aspect bucolique et romantique au décor. Chaque détail était pensé avec goût et la neige ne faisait que rajouter une dimension romantique à cette atmosphère déjà chargée d'émotions.

Hermione vit Molly passer et lorsque la matriarche la repéra, c'était les yeux brillant de joie qu'elle vint enlacer la sorcière. Le parfum floral et chargé de Mrs Weasley chatouilla ses narines mais sa fragrance était rassurante.

\- Hermione ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir. Tu es incroyablement jolie !

Même à son âge, la gryffondor se sentait comme une petite fille lorsque, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde maman, la couvait ainsi du regard, visiblement très fière. Son air maternel réchauffait toujours le cœur de la sorcière qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir sa propre famille plus souvent. S'imprégnant un instant de sa chaleur et de son affection, Hermione se recula et admira la robe émeraude aux motifs floraux que portait Molly.

\- Vous êtes très élégante Mrs Weasley !

\- On ne marie pas sa fille tous les jours, sourit Molly, émue aux larmes.

\- Tu m'as marié moi, ça devrait te combler de joie ! Se moqua George, qui passait par là, devant la sensibilité de sa mère.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle houspilla son fils.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, je devrais être heureuse parce que c'est un miracle que tu aies trouvé une femme pour te supporter ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je dois trouver ton père, la cérémonie commence dans une demi-heure et il a perdu sa cravate !

Embrassant Hermione sur la joue, elle s'évapora dans la foule et George fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme avant de rejoindre Angelina. De nouveau seule, la lionne se demanda si elle ne devait pas aller voir où en était Ron et Harry mais les deux hommes devaient probablement revêtir leurs costumes et mieux valait ne pas les presser. De plus, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rejoindre le terrier. Inconsciemment, la sorcière espérait encore que Drago viendrait et elle guettait la foule avec espoir, s'attendant à voir apparaître ses mèches blondes.

Mais chaque fois que son regard pensait rencontrer sa silhouette parmi la foule, elle était déçue de constater que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, elle abandonna sa recherche silencieuse et se dispersa, allant de groupes en groupes, saluant des connaissances au passage, ou échangeant deux trois politesses avec des personnalités du ministère.

Les invités comptaient de nombreuses personnalités de la communauté sorcière, des membres éloignés de la famille et bien sûr des anciens de Poudlard. Cela faisait du bien de voir toutes ces personnes réunies en une occasion aussi réjouissante qu'un mariage et la tristesse de la jeune femme laissa place à de la nostalgie. Quand son enfance avait-elle définitivement pris fin ? Il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu les années passer. Et voilà que chacun entamait le début de la vraie vie, se créant un avenir, fondant une famille. C'était tellement étrange et déconcertant de se sentir aussi déprimée et heureuse à la fois.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son groupe d'amis, anciennement Gryffondor, qui lui faisait signe à l'autre bout du jardin, lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de sitôt s'éleva derrière elle. Prise pas surprise, il fallut une seconde à Hermione pour réaliser la situation et elle se retourna, tâchant d'afficher un sourire éclatant, histoire de cacher son air misérable.

Il se tenait devant elle, élégant dans un costume trois pièce, une fine cravate violette sur une chemise sombre dans le même ton. Il dardait sur elle ses yeux au regard solennel puis ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire poli. Elle savait qu'il viendrait mais le revoir maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'était étrange, presque surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années depuis leur dernière discussion et pourtant cela faisait à peine plus de deux mois.

\- James, sourit la sorcière, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire dans de telles circonstances.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient quittés en d'excellents termes et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un moment, créant définitivement une gêne entre eux. La complicité autrefois caractéristique de leur amitié semblait avoir disparu avec le temps et les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Durant quelques secondes, les ex se toisèrent sans savoir quoi dire puis ce fut, finalement, le serdaigle qui rompit le silence gênant qui persistait.

\- Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ! sourit-il. Laisse-moi te présenter Daphné Greengrass, une… amie.

\- Salut Hermione, lança celle-ci, comme si elles étaient de vieilles copines.

La sorcière la regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la blonde la connaisse.

\- Elle était dans la même année que toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant que visiblement, la sorcière n'était pas familière avec le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue.

\- Oh… euh enchantée, répondit Hermione, gênée de ne pas se souvenir d'elle. Ça fait longtemps que vous deux… vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, espérant échapper au plus vite à leur conversation faussement enjouée.

\- Nous travaillons ensemble, rétorqua James, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à la blonde qui lui tenait le bras et le regardait avec admiration.

À les voir, on n'avait guère l'impression que le sorcier soit particulièrement intéressé par la femme à ses côtés. En revanche, celle-ci semblait particulièrement heureuse d'avoir un peu de son attention et ne remarquait pas le comportement distant de son cavalier. Puis de nouveau, ce long silence, inconfortable et embarrassant. James regarda autour de lui, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un puis il reporta finalement son attention sur Hermione, l'air faussement surpris.

\- Oh et à ce que je vois, tu es venue toute seule ?

Était-ce de la fierté dans son regard ? Il devait bien jouir de la situation en voyant celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, désespérément seule.

\- Eh bien je…

\- Mais en tout cas tu es très élégante, rétorqua-t-il amicalement avec une compassion feinte. Puis je suis sûr que Ginny t'a prévu quelqu'un pour remonter l'allée avant son entrée en scène. Elle n'aurait pas laissé sa demoiselle d'honneur s'afficher toute seule.

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit la piqua au vif et à cet instant elle se rendit compte de l'arrogance qu'il dégageait. Jamais encore elle n'avait remarqué cet aspect de sa personnalité et cela l'irrita. Se comportait-il comme un mufle dans le simple but de se venger ? En tout cas elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se montrer si égocentrique. Et ce regard de fausse sympathie qu'il lui accordait lui fit sincèrement regretter d'être ici. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait trouver quelqu'un qu'en ayant l'aide de Ginny ! Comme elle aurait voulu que Drago soit là. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se rendait compte de la place importante qu'il prenait dans sa vie. Et l'idée de faire taire James était plus forte que jamais.

* * *

Drago s'était levé du pied gauche et la grisaille qui planait sur Londres n'aidait pas dans son humeur. Il avait peu et mal dormi. Veillant jusque tard, buvant plusieurs verres, il s'était endormi sur son canapé et s'était réveillé très tôt. Après avoir pris une douche froide dans l'espoir de se vivifier un peu, c'est avec peu d'entrain qu'il enfila sa tenue et attrapa son balai.

Le stade était couvert par les nuages et la brume rendait la visibilité mauvaise. Il faisait froid et de la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres à chaque respiration des joueurs. Le vent qui soufflait était saisissant et il était difficile de se réchauffer à la vitesse à laquelle ils volaient. En plus des conditions météorologiques désastreuses, l'entraîneur leur en faisait baver et se montrait particulièrement exigeant.

N'ayant pas vraiment la tête à jouer, Drago se montrait distrait et particulièrement discret dans ses actions sur le terrain. Il avait du mal à se focaliser sur la compétition et sa ligne de vol s'en ressentait particulièrement perturbée. Certains de ses équipiers se montraient particulièrement maladroits aujourd'hui et cela intensifia la mauvaise humeur de leur coach qui, par frustration, le prit pour cible toute la matinée. Pendant presque trois heures, il gueula, sa voix nasillarde se répercutant en écho dans l'air.

 _Malefoy ! Sors-toi la tête du cul !_

 _Concentre-toi bon sang !_

 _Si tu n'es pas dedans ça ne sert à rien ! Autant mettre un gobelin sur ce foutu balai !_

Au bout d'un moment le sifflet se fit entendre et tout le monde se regroupa. La pause se fit bien accueillir mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de souffler que son entraineur le prit pour cible.

\- Malefoy ! Si tu as aussi peu envie d'être ici, autant partir tout de suite ! Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité et je…

Les mots glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Hermione et son visage s'imprimait dans son esprit alors même qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce que lui gueulait son coach. C'était peine perdue. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa place n'était pas ici et s'il voulait partir, il devait agir maintenant. Sa faiblesse le déconcerta. Cette femme allait définitivement le rendre dingue et faire de lui un véritable esclave.

\- Et merde…chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Trop tard pour essayer d'échapper à son influence et de lui résister, elle avait gagné avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lutter. Après toutes ces années sans avoir la moindre fêlure, il se rendit compte que désormais sa faiblesse, c'était elle. Il s'en maudit considérablement alors qu'il s'éloignait, sous le regard interloqué de son équipe, pour aller la rejoindre à la convention des roux.

 ***•*•***

Hermione en avait assez de l'air supérieur et de la jubilation qu'affichait James. Quand était-il devenu un tel abruti ? Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour se comporter ainsi car ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Lui qui était si gentil, calme et pacifique, son comportement révélait une facette que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas du tout. Il lui rappelait Drago lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. À la différence près que le serpentard n'avait jamais essayé de la rendre jalouse en se servant d'une autre femme, il avait au moins le mérite d'être plus intelligent que ça. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose d'incendiaire lorsqu'elle fut interrompue au moment même où les mots allaient s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Hermione, enfin te voilà !

Tournant la tête, la sorcière vit Drago s'avancer vers eux pour venir se poster à ses côtés. Son cœur loups un battement et pendant une seconde, elle crut avoir rêvé sa présence. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui sourit affectueusement, passa un bras autour de sa taille et il déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

\- Excuse-moi mon ange... je sais, je suis affreusement en retard.

Hermione essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était surprise. Particulièrement séduisant, Drago portait un costume noir ouvert sur une chemise blanche qu'un nœud papillon habillait élégamment. Une fleur dans la poche extérieure de sa veste couronnait le tout et ses cheveux blond ressortaient encore plus, formant un halo autour de son visage. Captant le regard métallique du serpentard, elle vit à ses yeux qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de la voir avec James et elle se décida à jouer le jeu. Après tout, voir l'expression de choc qui se pégnait sur le visage de son ex était particulièrement réjouissant.

Lui offrant un sourire mielleux, elle posa une main sur le torse de l'attrapeur. Se penchant vers lui, elle murmura pour que lui seul l'entende, de manière sarcastique :

\- Mon ange ? Vraiment ?

Elle le toisait froidement et Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui bon pas la peine d'en rajouter, ça m'écorche suffisamment les lèvres comme ça.

Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers James, reprenant son sourire éclatant.

\- Comme j'essayais justement de te dire, je ne suis pas seule. Drago m'accompagne.

\- James, salua l'intéressé d'un hochement de tête.

Il avait l'air parfaitement serein, bien que secrètement ravi de la tête qu'il faisait suite à la déclaration d'Hermione.

\- Oh et je vois que tu es accompagné de Daphné.

La jeune femme allait parler mais l'ancien serdaigle intervint avant, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de saluer l'attrapeur.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez ensemble. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter, ajouta-t-il en les fixant à tour de rôle.

Son air fermé en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de leur relation.

Drago allait lui répondre mais Hermione l'arrêta et prétexta qu'on les attendait à l'intérieur. Puis attrapant la main du serpentard, elle l'entraina un peu plus loin.

\- Dire que tu étais avec cet imbécile, il est vraiment… commença Drago.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle avait l'air furieuse mais Drago la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était contente de le voir. Seulement la jeune sorcière était bien trop fière pour le lui montrer.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, se contenta-t-il de répondre simplement, comme s'il ne voyait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Et tu t'es dit qu'après m'avoir fait un tel coup hier soir, tu te pointerais comme une fleur dans l'espoir que je te saute au cou et que j'oublierais tout ?

\- Bon sang Hermione, tu as déjà pris mon cœur alors évite en plus de me prendre la tête.

Il avait sorti cette phrase aussi normalement que s'il lui avait demandé l'heure mais Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de lui faire une déclaration. Une inhabituelle, étrange et improbable déclaration. Mais c'était à sa manière. Et cela valait tous les mots du monde.

Elle se retrouva hébétée à ne pas savoir quoi rétorquer et la sorcière ne savait pas si elle devait être touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire et oublier leur dispute ou si elle devait exiger des excuses et poursuivre leur débat. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus longtemps la question car il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sous la tente principale où tout le monde se rassemblait.

Les invités commençaient à prendre place sur leurs fauteuils tandis qu'Harry et Ron rejoignaient Hermione. À la vue du serpentard, le rouquin regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre, visiblement contrarié mais il se garda bien de faire un commentaire car Luna salua tout le monde et attrapa son bras. Les témoins des mariés et leurs accompagnateurs remontaient l'allée avant de venir se placer près de l'autel et la jolie blondinette escortait Ron.

Harry avait bien sûr choisi son futur beau-frère pour se tenir à ses côtés pendant la cérémonie sachant pertinemment que Ginny choisirait Hermione. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de se retrouver avec ses amis près de lui le jour de son mariage. Rien, à part la présence de ses parents, Sirius et tous les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu. Après tout ce par quoi il était passé, après les obstacles qu'il avait surmontés, jamais il n'aurai cru pouvoir goûter au bonheur dans sa forme la plus pure.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé c'était qu'un jour, il épouserait une Weasley et que Drago Malefoy serait aux premières loges, sa meilleure amie à son bras. Non, ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir et il ne pensait pas qu'une telle accalmie serait possible entre eux. Et pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à sentir le stress monter, le serpentard colla une tape amicale dans son dos.

\- Allons Potter… tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'après avoir affronté Voldemort, tu paniques à l'idée de t'engager ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- On en reparlera le jour où tu seras à ma place, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire angoissé.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Malefoy mais celui-ci resta étrangement impassible. Finalement, lorsque les premières notes de la musique d'ouverture flottèrent mélodieusement dans l'air, le futur marié alla s'installer près de l'autel et Drago proposa le bras à Hermione qui l'accepta sans broncher.

Ron et Luna ouvrirent la marche, suivis de près par le couple. Tout le monde s'était tourné et à en voir leurs visages, la présence de Malefoy aux côtés d'Hermione en surprenait plus d'un. La jeune femme s'était attendue à des réactions mitigées mais la plupart des sourires discrets qu'elle percevait lui firent penser que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

À en juger par les mines appréciatrices des femmes et les airs admirateurs des hommes, on pouvait dire que Drago avait depuis un bout de temps, fait table rase du passé pour montrer sa juste valeur. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, faisant le maximum pour faire amende honorable et mériter le pardon qu'on lui accordait. Finalement, Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir posé un ultimatum à Drago. Après tout, c'était grâce au quidditch qu'il en était arrivé là et pour rien au monde elle ne lui demanderait d'y renoncer. Le voir si impliqué dans un domaine et qu'il le prenne autant à cœur, cela ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il était humain et c'est ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée et Drago alla se placer avec Ron du côté du marié tandis qu'Hermione suivait Luna, du côté réservé aux amies de la mariée. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le blond, elle vit qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne regardant qu'elle. Et soudain, cela la frappa. Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait à présent. Cette sensation qu'elle avait toujours recherchée, ne la ressentant avec personne d'autre que lui, ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle lorsqu'elle était en sa présence et ce vide qui se créait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui… elle l'aimait. Un sentiment de panique la saisit et il lui fallut lutter pour ne pas flipper.

Pourquoi donc cela lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Qui plus est, avec lui ! Par Merlin, elle aimait Drago Malefoy… dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Il était pourtant évident qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle se l'était dit dès le début ! C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Revenant à la situation actuelle, Ginny se trouvait désormais près d'elle, rayonnante dans sa robe à la blancheur exquise. Ses cheveux ramassés en un chignon haut, la jolie rousse avait un sourire resplendissant et très communicatif. La lionne en oublia instantanément ses débats intérieurs et réalisa enfin ce qui se passait devant elle.

Par Merlin, ses amis étaient en train de se marier ! Elle n'entendit pas un seul mot du discours sur le pouvoir de l'amour, l'engagement que représentait le mariage et ce que représentait l'union de deux êtres. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Harry le jour de leur rencontre, son sourire enfantin éclairant son visage Harry et sa première victoire au Quidditch, leur premier Noël à trois les aventures à Poudlard son réconfort lorsqu'elle pleurait la chasse aux Horcruxes…

Et puis il y avait Ginny ! Leurs escapades à Pré-au-Lard la nuit du bal où elles s'étaient préparées pour ensemble, excitées à l'idée qu'Hermione aille avec Viktor les confidences de la rousse sur ses sentiments pour le survivant les heures passées à échafauder des plans pour attirer son attention…

Harry prit la parole, tirant la sorcière de sa rêverie.

\- Ginerva Wesley, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que le jour de ma première rentrée à Poudlard, je rencontrerais la femme de ma vie à la gare. Et pourtant, lorsque j'y repense, je me rends compte que depuis ce jour, tu as été une part de moi qui chaque année s'est agrandie et tu as trouvé ta place dans mon cœur avant même que je ne le réalise. Il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de courage pour reconnaître t'aimer qu'il m'en a fallu pour affronter mes ennemis. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait car c'est grâce à ça que je me tiens ici aujourd'hui et que je m'apprête à te prendre pour femme. Ginny, tu me combles chaque jour plus que la veille et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as fait de moi un homme heureux.

Il passa l'alliance dorée au doigt de sa promise et ce fut au tour de la meilleure amie d'Hermione de prendre la parole. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, la brune remarqua le visage ému aux larmes de Molly, l'air tendre d'Arthur, le sourire fraternel de Georges et même Ron affichait une expression touchée. À sa droite, Drago se tenait droit, l'ombre d'un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Les larmes menaçant de couler, Hermione se concentra sur le visage de son amie, absorbant les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

\- Harry chéri…

Tout le monde sourit, le marié y comprit.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et depuis ce jour-là, j'ai lutté. Oh oui, je me suis battu pour qu'enfin tu ouvres les yeux ! Mais tout le monde sait à quel point tu es aveugle, même avec ces lunettes, et on peut dire que ça n'a pas été facile !

Un rire général parcourut la salle.

\- Hermione m'en est témoin, je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire et il aura fallu qu'elle intervienne de nombreuses fois pour qu'enfin je trouve le courage de t'embrasser.

Se tournant vers la gryffondor, la mariée lui sourit.

\- Alors merci Hermione, non seulement grâce à toi je l'ai fait craquer mais en plus, je m'apprête à lui passer la corde au cou.

\- J'espère que tu auras ça sur ta conscience, répliqua Harry ironiquement.

Tout le monde s'amusait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements puis la rouquine redevint sérieuse.

\- Harry, non seulement tu as sauvé notre communauté magique, mais en plus de ça, tu fais de moi une femme épanouie qui n'a plus rien à espérer de la vie car elle a déjà tout ce dont elle peut rêver.

La gorge soudain nouée d'émotions, Ginny poursuivit.

\- Je sais combien tu as souffert et le vide que représente la perte de tes êtres chers. Mais j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur pouvoir un jour te rendre aussi heureux que tu ne le fais pour moi et être pour toi cette famille qui t'a toujours manqué. Je t'aime Harry Potter.

L'élu s'approcha de sa désormais femme, se laissant passer la bague au doigt et il l'enlaça avant de lui donner le plus tendre des baisers. On les déclara mari et femme et alors que tout le monde applaudissait, certains sifflant leur euphorie, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

 **J'espère que cette première partie du mariage ne vous aura pas déçu ! Des avis ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut mes ptits elfes !**

 **Désolé pour ce léger retard, j'avais beaucoup de boulot ces derniers jours.**

 **Je tiens à remercier mon copain pour l'inspiration du « tu as déjà pris mon cœur alors ne me prends pas la tête », c'est lui qui me l'a fait connaitre en me la sortant en pleine figure y a pas longtemps !**

 ** _ElwynCloud_** ** _: je me disais bien que romantique comme tu es tu allais apprécier haha et puis bien sûr que Drago allait venir, je ne suis pas méchante à ce point :p enfin ca on en reparlera après ce chapitre… je te laisse aller le lire et ne bois pas de café avant où tu risques de ne plus te contrôler hahaha_**

 ** _Swangranger_** ** _: je suis bien contente d'offrir un peu de rêve dans ce monde de brutes ! J'avoue que je ne suis jamais très friandes du surnom mon ange mais l'occasion s'y prêtait plutôt bien donc j'ai craqué !_**

 ** _Charlie3216_** ** _: heureusement que Drago arrive pour secourir les demoiselles Hein ! Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer maintenant haha…_**

 ** _Persephone-Athea_** ** _: Ah non pas de larmes sinon tu risques de pleurer encore après ce chapitre ! Et les princes ne veulent pas nous voir pleurer ! Aller on sèche ses larmes et on lit la suite, Ps tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans l'écriture ) pleins de bisouuus_**

 ** _Lala_** ** _: la fin c'est pas tout de suite et bien sûr il y aura d'autres chapitres, je réserve encore quelques aventures à ces petits personnages hahaha_**

 ** _Lily_** ** _: ah bah tu risques d'être impatiente encore cette fois… mais je promets de faire vite :D_**

 ** _Moonelun_** ** _: je pense que cette fic ira maximum jusqu'à 23 chapitres maximum. Ce sera peut être moins car je suis en cours d'écriture et je n'ai pas d'idée précise de la longueur des suites. Mais j'ai déjà ma prochaine fiction en tête donc j'aimerai m'y consacrer prochainement :D mais merci pour cet encouragement :p_**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert_** ** _: contente que cette phrase t'ai plu ! Je l'ai adoré la première fois que je l'ai entendu donc je ne t'en voudrais pas de l'utiliser au quotidien ! Et je suis ravie que tu sois si enthousiaste sur ce chapitre et que tu adores tout hahaha ca fait très plaisir ! J'étais assez inspirée, le romantisme c'est mon truc donc je n'ai jamais trop de mal à pondre des lignes mielleuses :p Reste à savoir si tu aimerais la deuxième partie niahahaha !_**

 ** _IzzieJenkins_** ** _: Ah bah oui cela aurait été nettement moins drôle ! Contente que tu aimes toujours lire cette fiction !_**

 ** _Kim_** ** _: mais non voyons tu n'es pas méchante ! Enfin peut être un peu… pas bien :p quant à Drago, c'est son caractère si particulier qui fait qu'on l'aime autant haha j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._**

 ** _Gwennaelle_** ** _: La phrase sortait bien dans ce contexte je trouve ahahaha ne te réjouis pas trop vite de la suite… qui sait ce qui peut se passer *air machiavélique* en tout cas c'est toi qui me vends du rêve à relire l'histoire à chaque fois, tu ne te lasses pas à force ?_**

 ** _Sissi-Gina_** ** _: je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est la partie la plus intéressante mais je ne voulais pas faire une histoire trop longue. Par contre, je prendrai bien le temps pour la prochaine fiction ! Qui ne va pas tarder une fois celle-ci sur la fin :p_**

* * *

L'heure était à la célébration. Les invités profitaient de la fête, des coupes de champagne à la main, des éclats de rire fusant de tous les côtés et le couple fraichement marié était partagé entre leurs baisers et les conversations avec leurs amis. On ne les avait jamais vu aussi amoureux, presque comme s'ils s'étaient retenus tout ce temps, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pu se débarrasser de l'ombre du passé. Pourtant la guerre était bel et bien finie et c'était l'aube d'un avenir joyeux et plein de promesses.

Hermione observait la scène comme une spectatrice, n'arrivant pas à se sortir de la tête cette révélation qui la hantait. Elle était amoureuse de Drago. Cela paraissait presque irréel, surréaliste. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments pour un homme, alors comment être sûre ? Et si elle se méprenait sur ce qu'elle ressentait ? Lui jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée, celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Dean Thomas et les deux partageaient leurs avis sur le Quidditch. Rien que de poser les yeux sur lui, elle ressentait cette douce chaleur se former dans sa poitrine pour se diffuser doucement jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Ses battements s'accéléraient imperceptiblement et il lui était difficile de détourner son attention de lui. Aucun doute n'était possible.

Même avec son air arrogant, ses manières exaspérantes et les conflits dans leur couple, Hermione ne se voyait pas se passer de lui et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait envie de lui dire, le voulait tout entier, avec ses bons comme ses mauvais aspects. Mais savoir que son bonheur reposait sur quelqu'un d'autre, un homme imprévisible, et savoir qu'elle était l'otage de fortunes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait gérer là tout de suite.

Se sentant probablement observé, le serpentard tourna la tête et la vit en train de l'observer. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de se reporter sur le jeune homme à qui il parlait. Semblant s'excuser, il lui faussa compagnie et revint auprès de la sorcière. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise de se retrouver près de lui, Hermione avait peur qu'il ne détecte chez elle le changement qui s'était opéré. Seul Merlin savait comment il réagirait s'il apprenait ses sentiments. Elle le voyait déjà prendre la fuite et cette idée l'effraya.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais je suis plutôt content d'être ici, sourit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Hermione recula et devant sa surprise, préféra sortir le premier prétexte qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tout le monde apprenne de cette façon que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne voudrais pas que Ron ne déclenche un scandale.

Le serpentard n'était pas dupe mais choisit de ne rien dire. Quelque chose semblait perturber Hermione et il la sentait distante. Repassant dans sa tête les évènements depuis son arrivée, il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'était étrangement bien comporté et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pour une fois qu'il était sage… Alors pourquoi cette froideur de la part de la sorcière ? Les femmes étaient vraiment trop compliquées à comprendre et il se promit de l'interroger plus tard.

Les convives se mirent à danser et la jeune femme esquiva ce moment en prétendant devoir aller saluer quelques connaissances. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à intercepter, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron, étonnement sophistiqué dans son costume sorcier bleu nuit. Dardant sur elle son regard azur, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que Malefoy et toi êtes ensemble ?

Hermione se demanda d'où il sortait cette information. James le lui avait-il dit ? Ou encore Harry ? Peu probable de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ?! De quoi est-ce que tu…

\- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide tu sais. La fouine, ton cavalier ? Ça et sa présence la dernière fois que nous sommes venus chez toi… ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences tu ne crois pas ?

Mais avant que la sorcière n'ait pu se défendre, son ami se radoucit.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale Hermione et encore moins te dire comment vivre ta vie. Je sais que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce que tu fais. Ça ne change pas le fait que je ne le supporte pas mais je te trouve plus épanouie lorsque tu es avec lui. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen cet abruti arrive à te rendre heureuse mais c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'espère qu'il ne te fera pas regretter d'avoir foi en lui. Car il a beau être différent, je reste convaincu qu'il te fera souffrir. Cependant, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne me mettrai pas en travers de tes décisions.

\- Oh Ron…

La sorcière enlaça le rouquin et celui-ci la serra contre lui.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais changer d'avis sur lui, se reprit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande…

\- Et s'il ose ne serait-ce que te regarder de travers, je lui fais bouffer son uniforme plein de sueur.

\- Merci Ron, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Depuis le temps, la gryffondor connaissait le caractère et le tempérament de Ronald. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fasse un esclandre ou encore à le voir de mauvaise fois comme la dernière fois mais à sa grande surprise, son ami se contentait d'accepter la situation. Se comportant de manière aussi adulte et civilisée, la lionne songea que son ami arrivait encore à la surprendre. Même après toutes ces années.

Puis le sentant se raidir, il s'écarta finalement d'elle et désigna du menton une direction derrière elle.

-?V'là ton serpent visqueux, grommela-t-il.

\- Pas du tout puéril Ronald, salua sarcastiquement Drago lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Les garçons… menaça-t-elle avec un air autoritaire.

Le blond leva les mains, l'air innocent tandis que Ron le regardait avec mépris.

\- Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse Granger ? S'enquit le blond.

Tendant la main vers la jeune femme, il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse, conscient qu'elle serait capable de refuser. Il attrapa sa taille et l'entraîna au milieu des autres couples. Laissé pour compte, Ron se rembrunit et la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Drago, s'apprêtant à lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il l'avait probablement fait exprès pour embêter le roux. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le serpentard la prit de court lorsqu'il héla Ron.

\- Eh la belette !

Le jeune Weasley leva les yeux furieux mais Drago désigna une femme du menton. Suivant son regard, Hermione et Ron remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Daphné Greengrass. Assise à une table à côté de James, celle-ci semblait s'ennuyer fermement tandis que son cavalier discutait avec passion avec l'un des invités. La jolie blonde regardait les couples avec envie et arborait un air mélancolique.

\- Invite-la à danser ! Enfin si tu en as le cran…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire à la Malefoy, tout ce qu'il y a de plus arrogant et fier. Drago savait qu'en défiant ainsi le gryffondor, il se sentirait obligé de relever le défi. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et alla voir la jeune femme qui deux secondes plus tard, se retrouva à tournoyer sur la piste avec le rouquin.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Quoi ? J'ai bien vu comment il la regarde.

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu as fait pour lui, se contenta de répondre la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil Hermione.

Mais le prince des serpents ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, fier de lui et de son petit manège.

Alors que les notes envahissaient l'air, leurs pas se firent coordonnés. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa compagne, Drago la plaqua contre lui, se penchant afin de coller sa joue à la sienne et il se laissa aller au son de la mélodie, douce et entrainante.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou et le parfum de Drago l'enivrait. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers son costume et le bras ferme et protecteur passé autour de sa taille la fit se sentir en sécurité. La jeune femme ne voulait se trouver nulle part ailleurs qu'entre ses bras. Elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, elle voudrait prolonger un moment pour l'éternité. Et pourtant, elle savait que si elle devait revivre cet instant pour des heures encore, elle signerait sans même hésiter.

Les mains posées sur son torse, elle se laissa aller à agripper sa nuque, faisant disparaître un plus la distance qui les séparait. Ses doigts jouaient dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme au regard acier et celui-ci se délectait de cet infime contact.

Hermione n'avait plus envie de penser, plus envie de se poser des questions. À l'avenir, Elle aurait suffisamment le temps de s'inquiéter de ce que leur réservait l'avenir, de ce que leur relation allait devenir. Mais à cet instant, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment, et ne pas penser à l'endroit où tout cela les mènerait.

Discrètement, Drago tourna légèrement la tête et effleura de ses lèvres, la peau nacrée de sa joue, laissant une trace invisible qui fit frissonner la sorcière. Sans même se rendre compte, elle laissa son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Alors que son cœur s'accélérait, Hermione se sentit lâcher prise.

\- Drago ? Chuchota-t-elle doucement, de peur de briser le moment.

\- Hum hum…

Ils continuaient de danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était gratifiant pour eux de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de qui les regardait ou ce qu'on pouvait penser. Dans l'intimité de ce mariage, le couple pouvait vivre librement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione releva les yeux, rencontrant deux diamants durs qui la fixaient.

\- Drago, je t'…

Des cris hystériques retentirent, et le couple tourna la tête vivement pour constater que les filles s'étaient toutes levées et se précipitaient vers Ginny, qui arborait son bouquet fièrement. La mariée sondait l'assemblée du regard et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Hermione ! Hermione viens par-là ! Cria-t-elle à l'autre bout de la tente, levant le bras pour agiter sa composition florale.

Légèrement désinhibée par l'alcool, la jolie rousse faisait de grands signes dans sa direction, lui intimant de venir sous peine de représailles.

\- Et merde… rumina la sorcière entre ses dents.

Drago souriait, arborant un air amusé et légèrement moqueur, puis il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle va lancer son bouquet… la fille qui l'attrapera est censée être la prochaine à se marier.

\- Comment est-ce qu'attraper un bouquet peut dire si tu vas te marier ? Demanda le serpentard, ne comprenant pas trop le rapport.

\- C'est un truc de moldu laisse tomber.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-il.

Devant sa mine étonnée, il rajouta :

\- Vas-y.

\- Hors de question, trancha-t-elle.

\- Hermione, ce n'est qu'un bouquet. Vas-y. Puis considérant tes compétences sportives, tu ne risques pas de l'attraper ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Très drôle Malefoy, Rétorqua-t-elle faussement vexée. Je serai tout à fait capable de l'attraper si je le voulais.

Une gêne se fit ressentir et Drago se sentit obligé de sortir une banalité afin qu'Hermione ne devine pas ses pensées. Lui cacher ses sentiments devenait de plus en plus difficile mais il était clair qu'un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas à un tel niveau de faiblesse. C'était lui qui menait la danse, pas l'inverse. Puis redevenant un peu plus sérieux, il lui lança :

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas t'épouser donc tu peux attraper ces foutues fleurs.

Le serpentard se força à rigoler mais cela sonnait tellement faux qu'il se demanda comment Hermione ne pouvait pas relever son étrange attitude. Visiblement, elle ne remarqua rien et à contrecœur, la jeune femme capitula. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer que ce qu'il venait de sortir l'avait heurté.

\- Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de cette foutue tradition moldue ? Se maudit-elle, faisant davantage rire le blond, sincèrement cette fois.

Rejoignant enfin l'attroupement, Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna comme le lui avait indiqué sa meilleure amie auparavant. S'écartant du groupe, Hermione resta bien à l'écart, peu encline à encourager l'humour douteux du destin. Et elle imaginait déjà le malaise entre Drago et elle si elle ramenait le bouquet. Sachant ce que ça sous-entendait et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, une gaffe serait trop facilement arrivée.

Lorsque Daphné attrapa le bouquet, la jeune femme releva les yeux, surprise et comblée, sous les applaudissements des convives. Hermione sourit, la petite blonde avait l'air sincèrement ravie et celle-ci alla retrouver Ron qui l'accueillit avec un sourire timide. Les deux allaient étrangement bien ensemble et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire en songeant que c'était peut-être là, le début d'une histoire.

Perdue un instant dans ses pensées, la lionne sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Songeant à Drago, elle sourit et se tourna vers lui. Mais les deux yeux qu'elle rencontra n'avaient rien de l'éclat acier et dur du serpentard. James, l'œil brillant, probablement dû à une ivresse légère, la regardait avec un drôle de sourire flottant sur le visage.

\- Où est ton cavalier ? Il t'a abandonné ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, visiblement peu intéressé par sa réponse et il lâcha d ebut en blanc.

\- Je sais à quoi tu joues Hermione.

Un instant surprise, la brune pensa avoir mal compris.

\- À quoi je joue ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? lança-t-il tendrement, presque mielleux. Tu veux me rendre jaloux ! Sourit-il. Je veux dire… tu ne serais pas venue avec quelqu'un que tu détestes littéralement si ce n'était parce que Ginny t'a dit que je serai accompagné.

Il s'approcha davantage et elle pouvait sentir son haleine chargée des effluves de Whisky.

\- En tout cas, si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi je suis venu accompagné dans l'unique but de te rendre jalouse. Et à ce que je vois ça a marché, sourit-il. Franchement Hermione… Malefoy et toi. Tu as vraiment cru que ça pourrait me berner ? Plaisanta-t-il. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ressens rien pour Daphné hein ! Et je suis prêt à recommencer avec toi.

\- James, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu cr…

Mais avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, ses lèvres humides et chaudes, lui soufflant des vapeurs alcoolisées au visage, s'abattirent sur sa bouche. Sous le choc, Hermione se contracta et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, tentant de le repousser mais il dut prendre ça pour une invitation car il passa une main sur sa joue et la fit glisser sur sa nuque.

Ses protestations étaient étouffées sous ce baiser et un frisson de colère électrisa la sorcière qui réussit tant bien que mal à l'éloigner d'elle. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, sans aucune grâce, la sorcière le faisait plus pour faire disparaitre le souvenir de cet échange que pour effacer son rouge à lèvres qui avait bavé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?

L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui donna une énergie nouvelle et enhardie, Hermione laissa éclater ce qu'elle retenait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi !?

\- M'enfin je croyais que… enfin toi et moi…

\- Rien du tout ! trancha-t-elle. Tu ne croyais rien car il ne se passera strictement rien entre toi et moi. Plus jamais ! Par Merlin, je suis avec Drago ! À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Parce que vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

\- Bien évidemment ! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que ce n'était qu'un plan tordu pour te récupérer ? James franchement, je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. Je ne te reconnais plus là… depuis quand agis-tu ainsi ? Sauter sur les gens, vouloir me rendre jalouse, mentir…As-tu, ne serait-ce que, pensé à Daphné ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Hermione. Je t'aimais sincè…je t'aime sincèrement, corrigea-t-il. Et je pensais vraiment que ce qu'il y avait entre nous valait quelque chose, que… toi et moi on finirait ensemble. J'ai cru que ce que tu vivais avec moi était différent de ce qu'il y avait eu entre Ron et toi. Je pensais être le bon pour toi…

Et pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était que par désespoir qu'il agissait ainsi. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors que c'était de sa faute. Était-ce ce qui l'attendait avec Drago s'il venait à la quitter ? Allait-elle devenir aussi désespérée ?

La sorcière allait lui dire à quel point elle était désolée lorsque Drago apparut à côté d'elle, le visage fermé et un air furieux qui atteignait même ses yeux. Son regard était glacial, tranchant et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le serpentard empoigna James et l'approcha si près de son visage que la sorcière se demanda s'il allait lui donner un coup de tête.

Face à face, leurs fronts se frôlant, Drago le toisait avec haine et ses traits reflétaient parfaitement son agressivité. Il arborait une ombre menaçante sur le visage. Tel qu'elle le voyait, la lionne avait l'impression de retrouver le Drago de Poudlard et cela ne présageait rien de bon. La mâchoire contractée et les dents serrées, il siffla avec hargne :

\- Ne t'avises plus de l'approcher, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Son timbre de voix glacial ne laissait aucune place à la négociation mais le Serdaigle ne comptait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite aussi facilement.

\- Hermione est suffisamment grande pour décider elle-même de ça.

\- Embrasse-la encore une fois et la question ne se posera plus.

Drago était définitivement intimidant mais Hermione n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Clairement, la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment et considérant le tempérament de feu de Drago, une provocation de plus et il exploserait.

\- Et je suis censé avoir peur d'un pathétique mangemort qui n'a pas été foutu d'accomplir la seule mission qui lui avait été confiée ?

C'en était trop et l'éclat qui brilla dans ses yeux se transforma en quelque chose d'extrêmement terrifiant.

Le poing partit tout seul, sans que Drago n'ait besoin de réfléchir et il s'abattit en plein dans le visage méprisant du Serdaigle. Il sentit craquer les reliefs osseux sous ses phalanges mais étrangement, n'en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Ramenant sa main vers lui, il la secoua et se la massa tandis que James, déséquilibré, saignait d'une narine.

\- Tu as la tête dure, je t'accorde ce mérite, lança Drago avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

Le dévisageant avec stupeur, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et elle remarqua que toutes les personnes autour d'eux les regardaient à présent avec insistance. Harry voyant la détresse de son amie, fit diversion et la fête reprit normalement. N'étant plus au centre de toutes les attentions, la sorcière reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé ?

James s'essuyait le nez du revers de la main et renifla dédaigneusement.

\- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques Hermione car ce que tu as vu là, c'est le vrai lui. Les gens ne changent jamais vraiment, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Puis il s'éloigna pour disparaître dans la foule. Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, la brune attrapa le bras du serpentard et l'entraina à l'écart dans le jardin, là où les éclats de voix n'étaient plus que de simples murmures disparaissant dans le vent.

\- Si tu comptes sur moi pour être désolé… commença-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que j'espère que tu es désolé ! Enfin, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu t'es montré aussi violent ?

\- Violent ? Rigola-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un coup de poing Hermione, je n'ai tué personne.

\- Encore heureux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu banalises un tel comportement. Je ne te reconnais pas Drago, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu, en face de…

\- De l'ancien moi, lâcha-t-il froidement. Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que c'était justement parce que je suis cette personne ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais changé… souffla-t-elle.

\- Attends… Tu m'en veux à cause de ce stupide incident ?

\- Ce n'était pas un incident, répondit-elle étrangement calme.

Un sourire ironique déforma les traits du serpentard.

\- Je suis peut être différent mais il y aura toujours cette part de moi. Cela représente qui je suis ! On ne peut pas effacer le passé, je ne serai jamais l'honorable Drago Malefoy. L'ancien moi me rattrapera toujours. Il y aura toujours des choses à blâmer dans ma personne. J'avais espéré que tu l'accepterais, que tu aurais tout accepté de moi maintenant que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Peut-être que je ne me rendais pas compte d'à quel point tu étais resté le même. Peut-être avais-je trop espéré que tu te sois changé en quelqu'un de bien.

Drago avait envie de lui dire qu'il était cette personne, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, que ce n'était qu'une simple erreur, guidée par la jalousie. Cette même jalousie que son amour pour elle entrainait. Mais il y avait tellement de déception dans son regard, tellement de tristesse, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle soit déçue du nouveau lui. Alors il se donna l'image de ce qu'il était auparavant.

Si elle devait le haïr, autant que ce soit l'ancien lui qu'elle détestait. L'arrogant et égoïste Drago Malefoy. Ce serait plus facile pour lui. Car il lui serait intolérable de savoir que c'était sa nouvelle personne, le vrai lui, qu'elle méprisait. Cela ferait trop mal et il risquerait de replonger dans ses travers, laissant ressurgir ses pires défauts. Il avait peur de se perdre une nouvelle fois et de redevenir cet être froid qu'il était autrefois.

Alors prenant sur lui, il se comporta tel qu'elle l'attendait de lui.

\- Je ne serai jamais quelqu'un de bien Granger. Tu n'effaceras jamais totalement qui je suis.

Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus depuis le début de cette conversation arriva.

\- Dans ce cas je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être ensemble plus longtemps. Ils ont tous raison… ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner entre toi et moi.

Il avait beau s'y être préparé mentalement, le coup de poignard qu'il ressentit fut douloureux. C'était comme le frapper en plein dans la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration pour le laissant suffoquer.

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce que disent les gens ? Se moqua-t-il d'un sarcasme glacial.

Ne voulant pas soutenir son regard une minute de plus, il transplana. Et lorsque le blond disparut de son champ de vision, Hermione laissa couler une larme qui s'échoua dans la neige. Leur relation venait de mourir aussi facilement que cette larme venait de disparaître parmi les milliers de flocons. C'en était fini.

Elle aurait du si attendre. Tout les séparait, de leur caractère jusqu'à leur attentes et même si Hermine savait au fond d'elle que c'était prévisible, ce n'en fut pas moins dévastateur. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, la sorcière inspira un bon coup. C'en était fini des sentiments. Elle avait joué et tout perdu. Il fallait maintenant aller de l'avant et oublier cette histoire. Réajustant sa robe, Hermione rejoignit la célébration et ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures et le terrier se vidait petit à petit. Les derniers invités rassemblaient leurs affaires et ne restaient principalement que la famille Weasley et les mariés. S'approchant de Ginny, Hermione enlaça son amie. Ce moment intime entre elles la réconforta. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient seules à seules.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé Ginny…

\- Ne le sois pas, sourit chaudement la rousse. Un mariage n'est pas un vrai mariage d'il n'y a pas eu de bagarre. Je pensais seulement que ce serait entre un cousin éloigné trop éméché et un serveur refusant de resservir à boire, plaisanta la mariée.

\- Je sais combien ce jour comptait pour toi…

\- Et il a été parfait ! Continua Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Rentre, va retrouver ton chevalier servant.

Mais devant l'air qu'affichait Hermione, la jeune femme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Drago et moi… c'est fini.

\- Comment ça ? À cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Parce que je pense que tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir il voulait juste…

\- Non non ce n'est pas ça, coupa Hermione. C'est juste que, entre nous, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je suppose que lui et moi… _on était trop différents_.

 **Je vous vois déjà avec vos mines pas contentes, en train de me jeter des mauvais sorts... aller on sourit et on attend gentiment la suite :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors je sais, je suis affreusement en retard sur les publications…**

 **Pour ma défense, j'ai été super malade cette semaine et jeudi ma tablette m'a lâché**

 **Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas…**

 **Mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné et me revoici !**

 _ **Perséphone-Athea** **: je crois que ton doloris a marché car j'ai eu une angine toute la semaine hahaha c'est à Hermione qu'il faut en vouloir, pas à moi voyons ! Mais allez haut les cœurs, la fin approche donc la réconciliation aussi :D**_

 _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert** **: pendant une seconde j'ai une très peur en lisant le début de ton commentaire haha il n'y a pas que moi qui sui sadique… promis je rattraperai tout ça ) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**_

 _ **Esyram Natsy** **: Malheureusement cette miss je sais tout ne deviendra pas normal du jour au lendemain hahaha mais ça va venir !**_

 _ **Elodie** **: voilà c'est un peu le personnage qu'on aime détester quoi, on l'apprécie pas mais il apporte un plus à l'histoire ! Ta patience sera enfin récompensée !**_

 _ **ElwynCloud** **: Oh bah non faut pas désespérer tout va bien se terminer ! Et oui Ron n'est pas toujours puéril et colérique, donnons-lui le beau rôle un peu ! Enfin voilà déjà que j'ai fair attendre je ne vais pas monopoliser la parole !**_

 _ **Charlie3216** **: on sèche ses larmes et on lit la suite, et au galop !**_

 _ **Gwenaëlle** **: avec un tel retard, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas amusé à me relire tous les jours sinon ma pauvre petite… allez je te laisse avec la suite en espérant que l'attente aura valu le coup**_

 _ **Maraille** **: pas de panique je vais réparer tout ça ! Mais la réconciliation va être un peu plus longue qu'un chapitre… :P**_

 _ **Swangranger** **: Bah quoi ? Elle est bien ma fin ! *tête d'ange* de toute façon on sait tous que ça finira bien voyons :p**_

 _ **Fan100** **: les hommes ont aussi un petit cœur fragile de temps en temps :D mais tout ira bien pour eux… mais pas tout de suite niahahaha allez je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite**_

 _ **Lily** **: ça c'est vrai ! Mais parfois être opposés signifie conflit… mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne durera pas )**_

 _ **Kim** **: bravo ! Avec tous les vilains sorts prononcés en secret je suis tombée malade ! Plus de coloris sinon les chapitres vont encore arriver en retard hahahaha**_

 _ **Aly** **: merci du compliment ! En général les suites sont tous les 3-4 jours mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps fâcheux cette semaine… grrr maudits microbes**_

 _ **Leevy** **: un salut ça va me convient très bien :P je suis ravie de ton commentaire c'est très gentil à toi et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, on est sadique pour entretenir la flamme et cous garder auprès de nous afin d'être surs que vous serez à fond dans l'histoire ! Quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre plein de rebondissement plutôt que du nian nian pas très surprenant ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre :D**_

* * *

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Hermione n'avait plus revu Drago. Ce n'était pas faute, pourtant, à Ginny d'avoir essayé d'arranger les choses mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rompre. Après tout, elle partageait sa vie avec l'homme le plus intègre, gentil et honnête qu'elle ait connu.

La rousse pensait que c'était à cause de l'incident au mariage et s'était évertuée à raisonner Hermione. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que celle-ci l'aimait et que lui, n'était pas bien différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient de l'époque d'avant. Comment pouvait-elle rester avec cet homme alors qu'il était toujours le même Drag, froid et manipulateur, de ses années Poudlard ? Comment envisager sérieusement de continuer à le voir en sachant qu'il pourrait la détruire ? L'aimer revenait à être à sa merci et cela, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. L'aimer revenait à lui laisser la possibilité de la faire souffrir à nouveau. Après toutes ces années, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir l'encaisser. C'était comme tendre un couteau à un meurtrier en espérant être épargnée.

Toute sa vie elle avait recherché l'homme pour qui son cœur battrait et voilà que cela tombait sur le mauvais. Le seul qui représentait tout ce qu'elle aurait dû fuir et qui était néfaste à son bienêtre. Car non, aimer ne suffisait pas. Hermione était une femme censée. Foncer tête baissée vers une relation toxique et destructrice... accorder sa confiance à Drago, encore fallait-il qu'elle soit sûre de ses intentions ! Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle aurait pu être tellement heureuse… mais il s'agissait de Drago et les choses ne seraient jamais simples. C'était écrit depuis le début.

Connaissant l'individu, elle était certaine de ressortir le cœur brisé alors mieux valait s'épargner bien des peines. De toute façon, à quoi aurait servi leur relation ? Ils n'auraient jamais fini ensemble, Drago n'était clairement pas le genre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui et encore moins à se marier. Elle s'était déjà trop investie sentimentalement pour prendre le risque de s'impliquer davantage et ressortir en morceaux. Au moins, se séparer dès maintenant lui permettait de ne pas fantasmer sur une histoire qui aurait très mal fini.

À chaque fois que la jeune femme était déprimée, elle se répétait tout cela, cherchant à se rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Instable, colérique, arrogant… tous ces défauts auraient dû la persuader qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Et ce, dès le début. Mais elle s'était avérée incapable de faire ressortir le bon en lui. Elle avait cru, naïvement, qu'il était vraiment différent et qu'il continuerait de changer pour elle… y repenser la faisait se sentir stupide. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle détestait de lui, cela ne rendait pas moins son absence douloureuse.

Hermione s'était replongée dans le travail, ne sortant pratiquement plus, passant des heures au ministère. En plus de fuir sa vie, elle fuyait tout ce qui lui rappelait un peu trop l'attrapeur. Cependant, avec la reprise de la Coupe du Monde, il lui était quasi impossible de ne pas entendre parler de lui. Ses prouesses faisaient l'objet de conversations entre collègues et partout étaient affichées les victoires de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Harry et Ginny ne lui disaient rien mais la sorcière voyait bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Son meilleur ami passait tous les jours la voir à son bureau et la jolie rousse envoyait des lettres ou passait à l'improviste chez elle, la trouvant souvent plongée dans des dossiers au milieu d'un désordre monstre. Hermione faisait toujours bonne figure, ne voulant pas ressembler à ces pauvres filles larmoyantes au moindre accro amoureux. Mais intérieurement, son cœur ressemblait à une épave mutilée et il lui fallait une force incroyable pour ne pas se laisser sombrer.

Même son travail avait perdu de sa saveur et Hermione se demandait de plus en plus si elle devait continuer sur ce chemin tout tracé. Depuis sa dernière mission, tout avait changé et c'était devenu un cauchemar de travailler dans ce département. La jeune femme s'était toujours montrée impliquée, et même plus. Passionnée. Faisant passer sa carrière au premier plan pendant de nombreuses année. Mais à présent, la sorcière ne savait plus si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Être confrontée aux meurtriers, être envoyée sur des missions dangereuses, assister à des jugements de crimes tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, envoyer ses hommes sur des tâches périlleuses… perdre le sommeil à force de revivre des moments qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler la guerre… c'était une totale remise en question du côté de la directrice du département de la justice magique.

Car même si elle ne voulait plus continuer sur cette voie… que ferait-elle ? Elle s'était toujours crue prédestinée à ce boulot, ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde à ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre de sa vie. Cela lui était toujours apparu telle une évidence.

Un soir qu'elle croisa son meilleur ami, elle eut le malheur de lui en parler, ce qui eut pour effet de l'inquiéter encore plus et Harry mit ça sur le compte de sa rupture. Ginny ne fut pas d'un grand secours non plus et un jour, alors que la jeune femme dinait chez eux, le couple se regarda avec sérieux avant de se tourner vers elle, prêt à mener une intervention de premier ordre auprès de l'ancienne gryffondor.

\- Écoute Hermione… Ginny et moi pensons qu'il est temps pour toi de… sortir à nouveau. Prendre l'air. Voir du monde ! Tu es cloitrée au ministère ou chez toi et ça commence à te peser.

La rouquine hocha la tête et ajouta :

\- On s'est dit qu'une petite soirée tous les quatre, avec Ron, ne te ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, nous avons des places pour le prochain match de Quidditch et tu vas venir avec nous !

Le ton ne se prêtait pas aux commentaires. Hermione allait protester mais Harry la coupa.

\- Bulgarie, Angleterre. Le match du siècle, tu ne peux pas louper ça ! C'est la finale et dans dix ans, on reparlera encore de cet évènement !

\- Et puis, il est temps de passer à autre chose, de prendre les choses comme elles viennent… continua Ginny, approuvant son mari.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'aller voir Drago jouer soit une excellente idée.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas l'éviter toute ta vie. Il va bien falloir t'habituer à entendre parler de lui, étant donné le contexte actuel, renchérit Harry.

\- Avec sa célébrité naissante, il te sera difficile de prétendre qu'il n'existe pas chérie… et puis rien ne te force à lui parler, vous ne vous verrez même pas ! Tu verras, cette soirée passera sans même que tu ne penses à lui !

À deux contre une, Hermione savait d'avance que c'était perdu pour elle. Jamais encore elle ne s'était laissé faire mais lasse de cette discussion, son caractère borné et vindicateur lui fit défaut. Alors il ne lui resta plus qu'à hocher docilement la tête, peu convaincue par ce que lui proposaient ses amis. Fiers de leur stratagème, les mariés s'échangèrent un regard entendu, non contents de leur victoire.

* * *

Alors que l'échéance du match se rapprochait, rendant la sorcière de plus en plus nerveuse, l'horizon se montra plus lumineux. Par une pluvieuse journée londonienne, un fait divers éclata, faisant trembler la gazette des sorciers. Rita Skeeter, la journaliste vedette du célèbre journal sorcier, était radiée de la presse. Cette nouvelle se répandait dans tous les coins de rues et agitait les lèvres. Il s'avérait que cette chère Rita, dont la réputation était à la hauteur de l'agacement qu'elle provoquait, récoltait depuis de nombreuses années des informations et ce, de manière totalement illégale et controversée. Les détails n'intéressaient guère Hermione mais il était certain que cela compromettait la totalité des informations divulguées pas la journaliste et sa carrière.

Les preuves n'étaient pas suffisamment accablantes pour emprisonner Skeeter mais un procès eut lieu et la lionne se chargea de couvrir l'affaire. Étant donné la publicité qui avait suivi après l'annonce du scandale, il fallait faire preuve de délicatesse et d'intelligence. D'un commun accord avec le ministre, Hermione a reconnu que sans preuves matérielles suffisantes, Azkaban était inenvisageable mais la peine qui en découla s'avéra tout de même satisfaisante.

Condamnée à ne plus écrire une seule ligne de sitôt, Rita s'est vue envoyer dans un village perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, sous la supervision de sorciers qui veillent à ce que sa conduite soit exemplaire, afin d'intégrer un centre d'aide aux créatures magiques.

Une bonne nouvelle en entrainant une autre, un poste fut donc à pourvoir au sein de la gazette et un soir que la jeune femme veillait tard au ministère, elle apprit cette nouvelle grâce aux conversations peu discrètes de collègues d'un autre département. Voyant cela comme un signe, une occasion en or à saisir, une opportunité de se libérer de cette carrière, la brune laissa tout en plan pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et rejoindre le coin reculé où se trouvaient les locaux du journal.

Dans une vieille bâtisse de briques marron, aux fenêtres tordues et au toit en cuivre se tenait les bureaux de la rédaction. C'était ici que germaient les idées à l'origine des articles qui bouleversaient chaque jour le quotidien des sorciers. Poussant la lourde porte d'entrée dont le frappoir rouillait à vue d'œil, Hermione monta les escaliers grinçants dont le bois semblait se décomposer, menaçant ainsi de s'effondrer à tout moment. Le pittoresque des lieux était diamétralement opposé à l'allure aseptisée et structurée du ministère.

Cependant, la sorcière s'y sentit comme chez elle et lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier étage pour prendre place sur des chaises bancales, elle sut qu'elle se ferait parfaitement aux lieux. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, l'éditeur fit apparaître sa tête par l'embrasure de sa porte de bureau et cria des ordres à son assistante. Les locaux étaient animés comme une véritable fourmilière et personne ne semblait lui prêter attention.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ce même éditeur, le visage toujours plissé par son expression colérique, refit son apparition puis lui ordonna sèchement d'entrer dans son bureau. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'obéir, atterrissant dans une pièce désordonnée ayant pour seul véritable meuble de valeur, un bureau coulant sous des papiers. Des piles de journaux recouvraient les étagères qui pliaient sous le poids et une plante périssait dans un coin.

Surprenant surement son regard, l'homme laissa éclater sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Si vous vous attendiez à un endroit tel que le ministère, vous risquez bien d'être déçue miss Granger. Que me vaut votre visite ?

Tassé dans son siège, Perry Tourdebrac affichait un embonpoint passablement caché par un pull en laine trop grand et une calvitie évidente. Avec son air sérieux, il arborait continuellement l'expression de quelqu'un de fâché. Et à voir l'individu, il laissait supposer un caractère bien trempé.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un poste à pourvoir. Je suis venue postuler.

Un rire franc et massif brisa le silence et l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années se laissa reculer dans son siège, riant à gorge déployée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la directrice du département de la justice magique voudrait travailler ici ?

\- Reconversion professionnelle. Je ne me sens plus de continuer dans cette voie…

\- Et quoi de mieux que la gazette du sorcier pour passer de job à haut risque à petit train train quotidien ? Si ce que vous cherchez c'est la paperasse et l'ennui, vous êtes au bon endroit miss Granger.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, l'homme continua :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui me dis que vous savez écrire ? Rien ne me garantit que vous êtes capable de pondre un papier potable.

\- Mettez-moi à l'essai, répondit Hermione sûre d'elle.

Prêt à relever le défi, Tourdebrac s'enfonça dans sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir. Puis, ses yeux terreux s'éclairèrent et son visage se fendit en un sourire.

\- Je veux un article sur la finale de la coupe du Monde.

Hermione aurait voulu un sujet plus passionnant, un sujet nécessitant une prise de parti, des fortes convictions… et elle se retrouvait à devoir écrire un papier sur des joueurs volant après des ballons. A croire qu'il avait deviné ses connaissances médiocres en sport. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'éditeur rajouta :

\- Et obtenez-moi une interview exclusive du capitaine de l'équipe gagnante.

* * *

C'était dans un état de nerf le plus total qu'Hermione avait passé les jours suivants son entretien, redoutant le moment qui malheureusement arriva trop vite : le soir du match. Trainée par Harry, Ron et Ginny, la sorcière était encore plus obligée d'y aller maintenant que l'enjeu d'un nouveau poste était à prendre en compte dans l'équation compliquée de sa vie. Il n'était plus seulement question d'éviter de voir Drago ou de rester enfermée chez elle… il était question d'une nouvelle vie.

Hermione n'avait que faire de travailler dans un bâtiment décrépi aux papiers peints douteux. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la promesse d'un changement, une porte ouverte sur des choix qui lui conviendraient davantage. Quoi de mieux que le journalisme ? Elle qui aimait lire la presse, rechercher des informations, exposer la vérité, laisser une empreinte… désormais, elle n'aurait plus à agir dans l'ombre tout en se reposant sur des décisions qui pouvaient couter des vies.

Alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle foulait les gradins du stade, la sorcière fut toutefois prise par l'atmosphère festive qui régnait. Ce match clôturait la compétition en beauté et opposait les deux équipes favorites, l'Angleterre et la Bulgarie. Cette soirée risquait bien d'être forte en rebondissements sportifs et la jeune femme ne doutait pas une seconde de l'impact qu'aurait son article auprès de l'éditeur. Avec une rencontre aussi importante, impossible que le match ne se révèle pas pleins de promesses et de surprises.

Krum avait fait parvenir des places à Harry et les quatre amis étaient très bien situés. Non loin de la loge ministérielle, leurs sièges étaient localisés dans les rangs des entraineurs, commentateurs sportifs et sélectionneurs. Quelques étages plus bas, relégués au rang de médiocres spectateurs, les journalistes luttaient pour voir du mieux possible le déroulé des évènements.

Il fallait reconnaître à la jeune femme qu'avoir des relations était un plus pour sa nouvelle carrière. De son point de vue, elle avait l'œil sur tout le terrain. Alors qu'elle balayait le stade du regard, le ministre fit un discours d'entrée avant que les traditionnels coups de canons ne soient lancés, faisant rugir la foule de plaisir.

Ron était hors d'haleine. Alors que les joueurs bulgares entraient sur le terrain en plusieurs éclairs flous, il hurlait, encourageant son équipe à gagner. Des fanions et drapeaux étaient agités dans tous les sens et la cohue était monstrueuse. Puis les cris de supporters des joueurs de l'est se turent sous les acclamations qui suivirent l'entrée de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Les fameux joueurs firent leur apparition et le stade gronda de plaisir alors que leurs sportifs favoris volaient avec fureur au-dessus de leur tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être en face d'eux pour lire la détermination sur leurs visages.

Ils offrirent un spectacle aérien digne de cette finale et lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent face à leurs adversaires, Hermione sentit son regard glisser vers l'arrière, là où se positionnait l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

Assis avec aise sur son balai, Drago regardait droit devant lui, un air sérieux qui ne le quittait pas. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et balayaient son visage, obscurcissant son regard. Krum et le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre se serrèrent la main tandis que l'attrapeur semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Il fallait dire que son statut de capitaine devait lui manquer. Lorsqu'il jouait avec les flèches, il répondait à cette responsabilité mais ici, dans la grande ligue, il devait se contenter de jouer son rôle et faire gagner l'équipe.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les cognards furent libérés. En une fraction de secondes, les joueurs s'élancèrent et le vif d'or disparut sous les yeux des milliers de spectateurs. Drago s'évapora, foudroyant l'air par sa vitesse ahurissante et Viktor s'élança à son tour à la conquête de la balle ailée.

En trois heures de match, pas une seule minute ne fut reposante. Que ce soit pour les supporters où les joueurs, la tension était à son comble. La rivalité ne faisait que s'exacerber alors que les bulgares menaient de quelques points. Chaque fois qu'une équipe marquait, la deuxième le faisait à son tour, rendant le match très serré.

Harry, Ginny et Ron passaient un excellent moment et Hermione prenait part à leur enthousiasme, cherchant surtout à leur faire plaisir. Car malgré l'ambiance détendue qui régnait parmi le groupe d'amis, la jeune femme n'avait pas la tête à rire. Malgré toute sa détermination, son regard revenait chaque fois se poser sur le serpentard et cela rendait les choses difficiles pour elle. C'était certes son choix que d'avoir mis un terme à leur relation, cependant le voir en chair et en os, à quelques mètres d'elle, c'était dur à supporter. D'autant plus qu'il avait sérieusement l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là pour lui, pour le soutenir.

Épuisé, Drago repéra une nouvelle fois le vif d'or et se décida à ne pas le laisser filer cette fois. La frustration commençait à le gagner et ses gestes étaient de moins en moins précis. Cela faisait des heures qu'il volait et la fatigue se faisait doucement ressentir. Comme si Krum avait senti qu'il prenait en chasse le trophée volant, il réapparut à ses côtés, semblant aussi frais et vif que lors du début, ce qui en rajouta une couche.

En plus de se faire mener par ces andouilles de bulgares, Drago avait repéré Krum lorgner dans les tribunes à la mi-temps. Et alors que le blond avait suivi son regard, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur celle qu'il aimait. Cela lui avait sérieusement atteint le cerveau et depuis, il n'était plus concentré, manquant plusieurs fois de se prendre un souaffle par manque d'attention.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait une chance de gagner, il n'allait pas se laisser distancer par ce prétentieux sorcier de l'est qui ne manquait pas de confiance en lui. Dans un tête à tête serré, les deux joueurs volèrent un moment, côte à côte, frôlant dangereusement l'accident. Alors que le blond s'approchait de sa cible, il sentit le bulgare s'éloigner pour revenir charger, ayant probablement pour objectif de le désarçonner de son balai.

Esquivant de justesse, Drago sentit que c'était sa dernière chance de s'emparer du vif d'or avant que la brute épaisse de Krum ne l'envoie valser sept cent mètres plus bas. Agrippant le manche de son balai, il sauta à pied joint dessus puis se redressa afin de ne reposer sur son balai que par ses pieds. Dans une telle position, il lui était impossible de se louper car une seconde d'inattention et c'était l'accident assuré.

Il se releva doucement et s'avança doucement, tendant la main jusqu'à effleurer les ailes de la balle dorée. Le stade retenait son souffle. L'attrapeur flirtait avec la victoire et le danger. Reposant sur un équilibre précaire, le blond caressait des doigts la sphère brillante, semblant hésiter à s'en emparer. Puis Krum réagit instinctivement et frappa dans un cognard qui se redirigea vers Drago.

Alerté par le bruit, l'attrapeur tourna la tête et vit le projectile foncer tout droit dans sa direction. N'ayant plus le temps de réagir ou de changer de trajectoire, il n'écouta que son instinct et sauta sur ses pieds, décollant de son balai d'au moins un mètre.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, il exécuta un salto arrière qui le fit atterrir de nouveau sur son balai. Le sang battant jusque ses tempes, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, Drago tendit le bras et attrapa le vif d'or, déclenchant une explosion de cris dans le stade.

Brandissant l'objet tant convoité, toujours fièrement debout sur son balai, il se délecta des explosions de joies et autres démonstrations d'admiration. Le coup de sifflet retentit alors que tout le monde sur le terrain s'immobilisa, semblant réaliser seulement maintenant ce que signifiait son geste. Faisant le tour du terrain, Drago se rassit sur son balai et se laissa aller à un looping avant de sourire à l'idée d'avoir remporté la Coupe du Monde.

Prenant conscience de l'impact que cela aurait sur sa carrière, l'attrapeur profita de ce moment de pur bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne rencontrent les deux orbes sombres de la femme qui hantait ses pensées. Et son cœur loupa un battement.

 ***•*•***

Hermione venait tout juste de quitter les gradins pour rejoindre l'intérieur du stade. Elle revoyait encore la tête de ses amis qui cinq minutes plus tôt, venaient d'apprendre qu'elle allait interviewer le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre dans le but d'écrire un article.

\- Depuis quand la directrice du département de la justice magique donne des interviews pour un papier ?

\- Depuis que je compte démissionner de mon poste pour devenir journaliste Ron.

Autant dire que leur expression était à la hauteur de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pourtant, alors qu'elle foulait les couloirs en direction des vestiaires, elle ne regretta pas son choix. L'enthousiasme qui la gagnait ne s'était pas fait ressentir durant ces dernières années de carrière.

On la fit attendre le joueur dans le couloir et alors qu'Hermione farfouillait dans son sac, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Le nez dans ses affaires, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de l'homme en face d'elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne tranche le silence.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Rauque, aux accents durs, c'était comme si son timbre ne l'avait jamais quittée. Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle ancra son regard au sien, orageux, glacial et métallique.

\- Je suis ici pour parler au capitaine de ton équipe. Je dois l'interviewer.

\- Une interview ?

Relevant le menton fièrement, Hermione soutint son regard.

\- Je vais quitter mon boulot au ministère et écrire pour la gazette des sorciers.

Il se passa quelques secondes puis le serpentard brisa le silence.

\- Je me suis toujours dit que tu ferais une excellente journaliste.

Gênée, la jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Félicitation pour le match, c'était une belle victoire.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux et hocha la tête simplement. Ce geste la faisait toujours craquer et Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas plancher et s'approcher pour y passer ses doigts. Le serpentard laissa couler son regard sur sa bouche et il régna une tension oppressante entre les deux. Puis l'instant passa et chacun redevint gêné. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se sentir aussi mal à l'aise ? Comme deux étrangers qui n'avaient plus rien à se dire…

\- Je devrais y aller. Content de t'avoir vu.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Drago fit volte-face.

\- Bravo pour ton nouveau job Hermione, je suis heureux pour toi, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Puis lui offrant un mince sourire, une ombre triste flottant sur son visage, il continua son chemin.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Hermione avait terminé d'écrire son papier. Fière d'elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire parvenir à Ginny avant de prendre le chemin de la gazette. L'avis de son amie lui importait et d'après les dires de la jeune femme, son patron allait adorer.

Fonçant sous la douche avant de se préparer, puis avalant une immense tasse de café pour oublier le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit à cause de ses pensées qui divaguaient vers l'image d'un certain homme, Hermione enfila des vêtements rapidement. Ne se préoccupant même pas de l'allure qu'elle pouvait avoir, la sorcière se rua sur le chemin de traverse et une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant Tourdebrac, la tête en vrac tellement le stress la rongeait.

Faisant le tour de son bureau, l'éditeur lisait son article avec visiblement, beaucoup d'intérêt puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'installa dans son siège avant de faire claquer la page sur son bureau. Un grand sourire barrait son visage.

\- On a là un bel écrit Granger ! Je dois reconnaître que vous avez une certaine patte forte agréable à lire.

Il débuta deux trois compliments mais son ton changea rapidement.

\- Mais vous devez bien vous doutez qu'avec les évènements du match d'hier, ce que vous m'offrez n'est plus vraiment à la hauteur.

Stupéfaite, la sorcière sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Quoi ?! Co…Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… vous aviez l'air d'aimer ce que j'ai écrit !

\- Oh mais j'ai adoré. Seulement ça ne suffit pas. Ce que je veux à présent… c'est une interview du vrai héro de l'histoire.

Ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir, il se pencha vers elle, le visage éclairé d'un franc sourire.

\- Ce que je veux miss Granger, c'est une interview de Drago Malefoy, l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

 **Tadaaaaa ! Alors les ptits trolls ?**


End file.
